Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 1: Chaos Rising
by Yuni Oha
Summary: 5,000 years after the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, a new hero arises. Yuni Oha, along with a familiar face, must save the future of dueling, and learn about its past. This epic series is designed like a real T.V. show. In this season, Yuni must face off against the all mighty Society of Chaos, and cope with the results of a mysterious accident. Can Yuni restore the Balance of Chaos?
1. Episode 1: History Repeats Itself Part 1

**Note from Author: This series is based completely off of the English anime. There may be discontinuities when compared with the Japanese anime or any manga. If it is not stated or shown in the English anime, it is not considered fact by this series. **

**Feedback is appreciated.**

**Also, check out the Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Official website. It will contain up-to-date news, author reviews, an in-depth reader's companion, and much, much more. To see it, go to my profile page and click the link given there.**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Millennium

Season 1: Chaos Rising

Episode 1: History Repeats Itself Part 1

Yuni is in a class room. He is dressed in yellow pants and a silver shirt. Over the shirt he has a metallic, gold coat. On his knees and elbows are smooth, rounded, gem-like reflector pads colored gold. Around his neck is a rectangular trinket. His hair and face are comparable to the famous Yugi Muto's, especially when he was dueling.

In the background a news-holo is playing. It says, "Today is known as Duel Day because it is on this day, exactly 5,000 years ago, that the King of Games, Yugi Muto, made his first step towards becoming the King of Games by defeating Seto Kaiba. Historians say that this was one of the most important days in dueling history…"

While the news-holo is playing Yuni is watching his friend Brutus duel. Brutus is a tall teen, at least 6'. He is wearing simple blue jeans and a red T-shirt that says DUEL on it. He is dueling on a KC 250 porta-duel field, a portable version of the duel fields that went out of popularity 5,000 years ago. On the field on Brutus' side was a miniature Goblin Attack Force, on the opponents, a face down card.

"Now my Goblin Attack Force, attack him directly and win me this duel!" Brutus calls.

"Not so fast," his opponent counters, "I activate my face down Reflect Force. This card negates your attack and causes you to take the damage instead." Brutus' life points drop to zero.

Yuni walks up to Brutus and says, "Amateur."

"What was that?"

"I said amateur. You made an amateur mistake, just like you always do."

"I'd like to see you do better."

Yuni then takes the cards from Brutus' hand and observes them. "You being obsessed with power, like always went straight for the strongest card in your hand, but you only needed to do 1500 points of damage and you went for a monster with 2300 attack, but it wasn't safe against traps. You could have summoned your 2000 attack point Power Shielder whose effect makes him immune to traps, thus increasing your chances of winning. Amateur."

"Well…um…whatever."

The teacher of the class then says, "I hope you all enjoyed your free duel time. I would like to make sure that you all remember that today is the grand opening of the Domino Duel History Museum. There will be many duel exhibits going all the way back to ancient Egypt shadow games. Admission is free today."

Brutus then says, "Hey Yuni, you want to come with me to the museum after school."

"It's not like I have anything better to do."

"A simple yes or no would have been fine."

* * *

Yuni and Brutus step up to the museum. It is cloudy outside and looks like a storm is coming on. The two go into the museum.

A girl is standing there facing away, she has long blond hair and is wearing a red uniform, probably that of the museum. She is rummaging through papers and says, "I'll be right with you, just give me a sec."

She then turns around. Upon seeing Yuni her eyes go wide and she drops all of her papers. After a second she goes down and starts picking up her papers, she says, "I'm so sorry it's just that you…"

Yuni finishes, "Let me guess, look just like Yugi Muto."

"Sorry, you probably get that a lot, don't you?"

"More than you know."

"Alright, sorry. My name's Tori let me show you around."

* * *

"This is the room focused on the evolution of duel systems, from the original Industrial Illusions duel field, to the Kaiba Corp. duel disk, to the duel gazer, to the modern duel gauntlet."

Brutus then starts running from exhibit to exhibit in an excited, anime-like chibi style. Meanwhile Yuni hangs back and talks to Tori.

Tori asks, "So is…"

"Yes, the hair is natural."

"I'm so sorry you probably know all my questions before even I ask them."

"Yah, probably."

"So what's it like - you know - looking like Yugi"

"Ever since I was a kid I've always been compared to him. Everyone thinks I'm bound for great things, but I just don't know. Sometimes, I just wish that I could talk to him, maybe that might relieve some of the stress I get from being compared to him."

Tori looks deep in thought, "What if I told you that you could?"

"What? Do you have a time machine?"

"No, but I think that what I have the next best thing."

* * *

Tori presents to Yuni a large machine. Coming out of the machine is a small helmet. Below the helmet is a chair.

Tori says, "I present to you the Kaiba Corp. Cross Time Communicator. You see, soon before Yugi passed away it was decided that his knowledge shouldn't be lost, so using the rudimental neural technology they had at the time, they recorded the contents of Yugi's mind. And now we have the technology to use those recordings, along with our neural interface technology to allow you to talk to a recreation of Yugi Muto."

Yuni says with surprise in his voice, "This is amazing. I had no idea anything like this existed!"

"Would you like to try?"

"Definitely, hook me up." Yuni then sits in the chair and Tori straps the neural interface helmet onto him.

"Okay I'm powering up the device."

Just as Tori turns on he machine, outside the storm has come fully on and lightning strikes the museum. The energy from the lightning travels through the museum's electric systems and makes it to the device. All the extra energy then surges through the neural interface and Yuni gets shocked.

* * *

Yuni wakes up in a hospital bed. He looks around and sees a nurse.

"What happened? Where am I?"

The nurse, shocked at the sudden awakening of Yuni jumps and turns to face him and says, "You're awake! I'm sorry; you were severely shocked while plugged into a neural interface. You've been out for two weeks."

Suddenly everything rushed back into Yuni's head. He sighs, "Two weeks." He then turns and looks at his night stand and picks up his trinket that he wore around his neck. He presses a button on its side. It is a holo-locket. A hologram of a younger Yuni with a man and a woman appears above the locket.

A memory comes to Yuni. The younger Yuni runs up to the man and woman and says, "Mommy, Daddy where are you going?"

The flashback skips ahead a little.

The woman hands Yuni a card and says, "Protect this card Yuni. I know you are destined for great things and that card is the key."

The flashback ends. Yuni then presses another button and the locket opens to reveal a card sized compartment, an empty compartment.

Yuni says in panic, "Nurse, do you know where the card is that came from my holo-locket?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say I do."

"Did anybody visit me?"

"Yes, you were visited on a few occasions by your grandpa and friend, Brutus. Oh yah, you were also visited by your friend Seto."

"Wait, I don't know anybody named Seto."

"Seto Ossius, the Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. He said he was a good friend of yours."

"This is not good. How soon can I leave?"

"Well you should be able to leave when you want. You've just got to sign some release forms."

* * *

As Yuni hurriedly walks out of the hospital he bumps into Brutus. He says, "Yuni is that you!? Are you better?"

"For the most part Brutus, but I'm in a hurry come and I'll explain on the way."

After walking for a little, Brutus says, "Alright Yuni, what's up?"

"Do you know about Seto Ossius?"

"I can't say I do. Who is he?"

"The current owner of Kaiba Corp. had a problem when he found out that he could not have a child, since it's a rule that only a Kaiba heir could own Kaiba Corp. and he is the only living heir. So he and his wife adopted a son, Seto Ossius, to be a figurehead Kaiba, while they try to change the rule."

"Oh yah, that Seto Ossius. What does he matter to you though?"

Yuni holds up his holo-locket and says, "He stole my card."

"You mean…"

"Yes my Another Hope."

Just then, the two arrive at the front door of Kaiba Tower. Yuni presses a button and an automated answering system says, "Welcome to the Kaiba Corporation, where we look towards tomorrow. Please state your name and appointment number and we will allow you in as soon as your appointment is verified."

"My name's Yuni, I don't have an appointment, but I demand to talk to Seto Ossius!"

The system replies, "We are deeply sorry but you cannot be allowed in without an appointment. Have a nice day."

Yuni begins to yell, "You better let me in. Seto stole my card and I plan on getting it back! Let me in!"

Just then a different, more natural voice says, "We're sorry about your inconvenience, Kaiba Ossius has been waiting for you. Please come in and meet him on floor B3. (Author's note: "Kaiba" is a title, not his actual first name.)" The door then opens and Yuni and Brutus begin to walk in.

The voice then says, "We're sorry, but Kaiba Ossius said that only Yuni may enter."

Brutus then begins to protest, but Yuni gives him look that says it will be okay. Yuni then proceeds in and walks to the elevator and hits the button for floor B3. Upon making it to the floor Yuni walks out and looks around. This is the same stadium that Yugi first dueled Seto Kaiba in 5,000 years ago! Across the stadium Yuni sees Seto Ossius. He is dressed in reflective silver pants and a black shirt. Over the shirt he wears a reflective silver trench coat that flares out at the bottom like a cape. He also has reflective pads like Yuni's, but they are silver. His face and hair actually pretty close to Seto Kaiba's. Also he wears futuristic glasses. Instead of the typical shape, they look like a silver tube wrapped around his head with a red line running the length of it.

Seto then says, "I'm glad that you finally made it, I thought you might not wake up. So I believe you are looking for this."

He then holds up a spell card. The card is titled Another Hope. It shows a picture of the a night sky that shows the Milky Way with several shooting stars and an aura over it. The weird thing about it though is that its text is not there.

"Why did you take my card Seto?" Yuni demanded.

"I am a collector of rare cards, and this card is one of the rarest. I knew you wouldn't sell it, so I acquired it through alternative methods."

"Give me back my card, or I will take it back!"

Seto then beckons behind him and two large, muscular body guards stepped forward. Seto then says, "I don't think that would be the smartest thing for you to do. I'll tell you what though, we will duel, and if you can beat me I'll give you back your card, if I win you will leave and never mention this again."

Yuni thinks and sighs, "Okay, I accept your challenge."

"Alright then, let's duel."

A split view is shown of the two. Both of them remove a metallic deck box from their belts and attach them to a metal bracelet on their wrists, the duel gauntlet. A computer voice then says, "Scanning decks… decks accepted."

A screen-like projection then appears in front of each duelist and the deck boxes have an image of a deck placed over it. On the "screen" in front of each duelist five cards appear, their hand. The "screen" is known as the Duel Screen. On it a players hand is shown along with stats of the monsters and other cards on the field along with a life point counter.

Yuni then proclaims, "Duel on!"

Seto says, "Look at that, you already have and augmented reality implant. And was that a catch phrase I heard? Cute. Please, make the first move."

"I will." Yuni then places his hand over his "deck" and drags his hand over it. As he drags his hand the top "card" of the "deck" follows his hand and is placed with the rest of his "hand."

"I will get my card back, I swear!"


	2. Episode 2: History Repeats Itself Part 2

Episode 2: History Repeats Itself Part 2

This episode picks up where the last one left off. Yuni has just started to duel Seto Ossius. Yuni has just drawn his card.

Yuni thinks to himself, _All my life I have dueled for fun, but this is different. If I lose then I lose my most prized possession and one of the only things left from my parents. _

Yuni then hears a voice that sounds as if it's responding to him. It says, _Well, we just won't lose then_.

Yuni quickly looks around and sees no one but Seto and his bodyguards, and there is no way one of them said it. Also strangest of all, it had responded to Yuni's thoughts. Yuni calls to Seto, "Did you just hear that voice? I swear I heard someone say something!"

Seto replies, "Stop procrastinating, you know as well as I do that there was no voice!"

Yuni then thinks to himself, _I can't worry about it now, I have to duel undistracted if I want to win._

Yuni looks at his hand and makes the first move, "I summon Cyber-Tech Falcon in attack mode!" (Wind/Level 4/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000) [Note: whenever a monster is played its stats well be listed like this. Key: (Attribute/Level or Rank/Type/Monster Type/Attack/Defense)] On the field then appears a life like cyborg falcon.

"I now activate my Falcon's effect. When it is summoned I get to add one Cyber-Tech spell or trap card from my deck to my hand. I add the quick-play spell, Cyber-Tech Factory. Now I set one card and end my turn." (Yuni's hand: 5) (Note: at the end of every turn I will say how many cards are in each player's hand, if that amount changed.)

Seto draws his card and says, "Is that really all you can do? This duel will go by fast if that is the case. Watch how a real duelist makes a turn. I summon Plasma Slasher!" (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/ DEF 300) On the field appears a humanoid creature made of a yellow energy. This energy looks like it is made of fire, sort of like the surface of a star. It holds a sword of a more solid looking energy.

"When I summon a Plasma monster I am allowed to special summon Amorphous Plasma Ball from my hand!" (Light/Level 1/Thunder/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0) What looks simply like a ball of the same energy as before appears on the field.

"When Plasma Ball is summoned in this way it gains an extra effect. It stats will always reflect those of my other monster." (Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 300) (Note: when stats change I will place a listing like the previous one saying all affected stats.) Amorphous Plasma Ball then grows larger in size as its stats increase. "Now Plasma Slasher, attack Yuni's Cyber-Tech Falcon, Burning Plasma Slash!" The monster then runs at Yuni's monster and slashes it in half as it disintegrates away. (Yuni LP 3800) (Note: when life points change it will be mentioned as such.) "When my Slasher destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard its level increases by one and its attack by 300 and since his level and attack changes so does my Plasma Ball's (Both monsters Level 5/ATK 2000). Now Amorphous Plasma Ball, attack Yuni's life points directly!" Plasma Ball then transforms into a copy of Plasma Slasher and runs in to attack.

Yuni then declares, "I activate my trap card, Cyber Reconstruction Factory." Yuni reveals a trap card that shows the inside of a high tech factory. "I can activate this card if you attack me directly after destroying one of my Cyber monsters. It negates your attack and brings back my monster. Come back to me Cyber-Tech Falcon!" On the field Cyber-Tech Falcon reappears.

Yuni then hears the voice again, this time he is certain it is coming from his own head. _Nice save! _Yuni shakes it off and keeps going.

Seto says, "You might have saved yourself a monster and some life points, but I assure you, in the end it will make no difference. I end my turn." (Seto's hand: 4)

"We'll see about that." Yuni proceeds to draw his card. "I tribute my Cyber-Tech Falcon in order to summon my Cyber-Tech Swordsman (Earth/Level 6/Warrior/Normal/ATK 2400/DEF 2200)." A cyborg warrior appears on the field; it wears high tech armor and carries a shield and sword of lightning. "I also set one card. Now Cyber-Tech Swordsman attack his Plasma Slasher, go cybernetic slash!" The monster runs at the opponent's monster and slashes through it, destroying it (Seto's LP: 3600). "I end my turn. How was that for you?" (Yuni's hand: 4)

"Better, I admit, but still a long way off from what you need to beat me. I draw!" Seto draws his card and a look of satisfaction appears on his face. "Since you control the monster with the highest level on the field, when I summon my Plasma Gainer its level becomes that of your monster's (Light/Level 3/Reptile/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2100) (Level 6). I summon it in defense mode." A monster that looks like a bipedal turtle made of the plasma energy comes to the field in defense mode. "When I control two level five or higher monsters I can tribute them both in order to special summon the most fearsome monster in my deck, come forth Cosmic Plasma Dragon!" The two monsters on Seto's field transform into orbs of light and fly at each other and merge into a larger orb. This orb grows and begins to resemble a star. "This mighty dragon made of plasma comes straight from the stars, and because of that its power is equal to that of the stars! Now my dragon, reveal yourself and lend me your power to defeat my foe!" The star on the field begins to dim. Inside of it you can see the silhouette of a dragon. The dragon roars and the star implodes. What is left is a massive dragon made of bluish-white plasma energy (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500). "Cosmic Plasma Dragon attack with your Plasma Stream of Destruction!" The dragon unleashes a torrent of plasma energy aimed at Cyber-Tech Swordsman. The monster raises its sword and shield as if to defend, but it offers no resistance and vanishes from the field (Yuni's LP: 3200). "That's not all though, when my dragon destroys a monster by battle, its level increases by the level of the destroyed monster and he gains 100 attack points for each level (Level 14/ATK 3600)."

Yuni then says, "But that is impossible, a monster's level cannot be higher than 12. You claim to have a level 14 monster."

"Nothing is impossible in a duel. There are always exceptions and if you don't know that then you are bound to lose this duel. Now where was I? Oh yeah I was about to activate my Plasma Cycle quick-play spell card" Seto then plays a spell card that shows a picture of a nebula. "I can activate this card when the level of a monster I control increases. That monster is allowed to attack twice this turn, but its attack points are lowered by 1000 until the end of this turn (Attack 2600). Now attack once more, Plasma Stream of Destruction!" Once again the dragon unleashes its attack, but this time it is aimed straight at Yuni. The blast hits and Yuni is blown back (Yuni's LP: 600). "I told you that you could not defeat me. I would not blame you if you surrendered now."

Yuni gets up. "I will never surrender. Not as long as I have at least a card in my deck and a single life point on my counter. I will continue."

"Fine then. I set one card and I end my turn (Cosmic Plasma Dragon: ATK 3600) (Seto's hand: 1)."

Yuni draws his card. "Since you control a monster and I control none, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Accelerator (Wind/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)!" The monster that comes to the field looks like a streamlined robot with wheels instead of feet. It appears to wheel onto the field. "I also activate my Monster Reborn and summon my Cyber-Tech Swordsman from the graveyard." Yuni's destroyed monster returns to the field. "You're not the only duelist with an ace card. I tribute my two monsters in order to summon mine." On the field appears a metallic, modern version of the Egyptian magician's ring (the ring behind the dark magician). The ring begins to spin. "My monster is the perfect combination of magic and technology. With these two forces on his side he is nearly unstoppable." A silhouette of a cyborg appears in the middle of the ring and slowly gets bolder and more defined. "Come to me my Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" The silhouette is now fully formed. It is a cyborg magician wearing silver mechanical armor with a golden trim. It has a helmet that shows its face and turns into a conical hat that bends backwards. It also holds a metal staff that at the top projects a hologram of the magician's ring. The magician steps down from the ring. The magician stares down the dragon.

Just then a scene flashes into Yuni's mind. It shows two duelists on opposing sides of an arena. Each has a monster. On one side is a purple magician looking monster, while on the other is white dragon with blue eyes. Yuni doesn't recognize the monsters at first, but then upon noticing that one of duelist looks like him and the other looks like Seto, he realizes that he must be seeing a scene between Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, and that those monsters must be the famous Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon! _This is impossible, _Yuni thinks, _this is no normal memory, I have never seen this duel and it is way too vivid._ The scene goes away just as fast as it came. _That was strange, _Yuni thinks, but then turns his attention back to the duel.

Seto says, "That is your ultimate monster? It is but a toothpick for my dragon!"

"I'm not done yet Seto! I activate my spell card, Cyber-Tech Refit. This card allows me to banish a Cyber-Tech monster in my graveyard and give one Cyber-Tech monster I control 1000 extra attack. I banish my Falcon to give my magician 1000 extra attack (ATK 3500). Now Cyber-Tech Magician attack with Cyber Magic Attack!" Cyber-Tech Magician charges for an attack with its staff.

Seto shouts, "What are you doing? Your monster still is not strong enough to beat mine!"

"That is why I activate the effect of my magician. Go effect sealing magic! You see when my magician declares an attack he can negate the effect of the monster he's attacking, which means you no longer gain attack for your extra levels."

"Nice try, but I'm not about to let that happen. I activate the counter trap card, Plasma Barrier. This card allows me to negate your effect that targets a Plasma monster that is level six or higher!"

_No! That was my only hope! _Yuni thinks. Cyber-Tech Magician unleashes its attack, which is an orb of dark energy. Cosmic Plasma Dragon counter attacks and its plasma stream overpowers the magic attack and destroys Cyber-Tech Magician (Yuni's LP: 500). _No!_ _That's it, I'm through._

"Since my dragon destroyed your monster he gains eight levels and 800 attack (Level 22/ATK 4400)."

Yuni sighs and says, "I'm done, I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Seto draws his card. "You are through! Cosmic Plasma Dragon attack one last time! Plasma Stream of Destruction!"

Yuni thinks, _There is nothing I can do._

But then a voice, the voice from before says, _We're not finished yet, we are going to get help from an old friend._

_What do you mean? What can I do? Please tell me!_

_Activate your face down card now._

"I activate my face down card, Cyber-Tech Factory! This card lets me add one machine type monster to my hand." A display of Yuni's deck is then showed on the duel screen. _What do I do now?_

_Pick our old friend._

Suddenly Yuni is drawn towards a specific card. He taps the card to select it and the card is added to his hand. He looks at it and then gasps as he realizes what it is. _I would of never thought of that on my own! _he thinks.

"I discard my Kuriborg. I can discard this card to negate a direct attack. On the field appears what looks like fur ball with eyes, hands, and feet, but it is made out of metal. It moves in front of the stream of plasma and creates a barrier of energy.

The voice says, _Thank you friend, I know I can always trust you._

Seto then says, "You only delay the inevitable. I end my turn (Seto's hand: 2)

_There is only one card in my deck that can save me._

_Believe in the Heart of the Cards and you can draw just what you want._

_Umm…yeah… _Yuni draws his card. _Yes, it's exactly what I needed. _"I activate Cyber-Tech Revenge. This card allows me to summon one Cyber-Tech monster that was destroyed in battle during the last two turns from the graveyard. As an added bonus it can attack directly this turn." Yuni activates his spell card which looks like mechanical monster being surrounded by a red aura. "I summon Cyber-Tech Magician!" Cyber-Tech Magician then returns to the field, but with a red aura surrounding it. "I'm not done yet! I activate an equip spell card, Cyber-Tech Battle Armor! This card allows me to banish a Cyber-Tech monster and turn it into armor for another monster on my field giving it half the attack of the banished monster. I equip it to Cyber-Tech Magician and banish Cyber-Tech Swordsman (ATK 3700)." Cyber-Tech Swordsman is shown and it then disappears leaving behind all of its armor, which then fits itself onto Cyber-Tech Magician. "Go my magician attack Seto directly with Cyber Magic Attack! (Seto's LP: 0)"

Seto cries, "No impossible! I can't lose! I'm invincible! Something is wrong, you must have cheated!"

"I did not cheat Seto, in fact I dueled with more honor then you did! You losing was no mistake, I dueled for the right reasons and that is why I won! Now give me back my card!"

A bodyguard leans in towards Seto and asks, "Should we kick this kid out sir?"

Seto responds, "No, I am a man of my word." Seto then throws Yuni's card across the field and Yuni catches it.

"Thank you for the duel. I am done here." Yuni walks towards the elevator and enters it. On his way up he then thinks, _Are you still there Yugi?_

_How did you know who I am?_

_It was pretty obvious after you said to "believe in the Heart of the Cards", also I figured I was seeing one of your memories earlier._

_Good point. So, do you have any idea why I am in your mind?_

_I was hoping that you could answer that…hmmm… now that I think about it, I bet it came from the accident. When the lightning struck the device it did some sort of download of the copy made of you into my mind. Weird._

_Very._

_This is going to take some getting used to._

_More than you know._

Just then the elevator dings and the door opens. Yuni walks out and heads for the door. Brutus is waiting outside. Upon seeing Yuni his face lights up and he bombards Yuni with questions, "How'd it go? What happened? Did you get your card back?"

Yuni responds by holding up his card. He then says, "I'll tell you all about it on the way home, well at least most of it."


	3. Episode 3: Into The Unknown

Episode 3: Into the Unknown

It is sunset. Yuni is walking home, presumably after his duel with Seto. He arrives home. His house is a standard one. It's made of metal, full of automated functions, and there is a servo-bot outside doing yard work. Just like every other house on the block.

Yuni is about to go inside when he notices a small package on the floor. It says "Addressed to the residences of Yuni Oha."

"Strange," Yuni comments, "no one ever uses physical mailing anymore. It's all that new teleportation stuff." Yuni picks up the package and walks inside. Yuni calls out, "Grandpa, I'm home!"

"Yuni, I'm so glad that you're finally home." Yuni's grandpa walks into the room. He is a shorter man. He looks like he is a wise old man filled with stories of adventure. He also looks like he is still in shape, despite his age. He also has hair that looks like back when it had color and stood up it could have been Yuni's hair. "The hospital called to tell me you had left. What took you so long to get back?"

"Oh, you know me Grandpa, I had to duel first."

"That's my boy, Yuni. Hey, what is that?"

"Oh yeah this, someone left a package addressed to me."

"A package, how very strange." Yuni's grandfather then goes off into the next room. Yuni proceeds to put the package down on a table and begins to open it.

Inside are a small holo-projector and an envelope. Yuni takes out the projector and switches it on. The image that is above it shows a tall man wearing a cloak that covers his entire body. Half of the cloak is white and the other half is black. The man's face is covered by the shadow from the hood but there is some hair draped over his shoulders that can be seen coming out from the shadow. On the white side of the cloak the hair is black and vice-versa on the other side. The recording begins to play.

"Yuni, I am so glad that this recording made it to you safely. This package is your invitation to my all new duel tournament, the Duel Sanctuary! I am inviting the best duelists from around the world, both professional and unheard of amateurs, and I would like it if you attended. Enclosed in this package is an envelope. In that envelope there are two tickets to Sanctuary Island and two very special cards, the purpose of which will be explained later. Please give the extras to a duelist of your choice who did not receive an invitation. The tournament starts precisely a week from today. Please, don't be late."

The hologram turns off. Yuni reaches into the box and pulls out the envelope. Sure enough inside are two boat tickets and two strange cards. _This guy must have something for old fashioned things, _Yuni thinks, _first_ _physical mail and now a boat is taking us to the tournament._

_This all seems_ _familiar to me, _says Yugi.

_I forgot you were there Yugi. This is defiantly going to take some getting used to. Anyways, what do you mean familiar?_

_Don't worry about it, let's just say this reminds me of my first invitation to a tournament, it's just missing one component. So have you ever been in a tournament before?_

_Nothing official like this one no, just small local ones. This is cool._

_How about Brutus? I'm assuming the same for him?_

_Yeah, but why would you ask me?_

_You are going to invite him, aren't you?_

_Invite Brutus? Why would I do that?_

_Well I've seen some of your memories, and he seems to be your best friend. Why wouldn't you invite him?_

_I'll tell you why, he is an amateur duelist. He wouldn't last five minutes in a tournament like this one. I'm doing him a favor by not inviting him._

_He's your friend, and friends have to stick together, no matter what. You do what is best for each other, even if you don't necessarily think its best. And I can assure you, it would mean the world to him if you invited him._

_Alright fine, but when he's out I'm blaming you for getting his hopes up._

_That's fine by me._

"Hey Grandpa, would you mind if I went away for a Duel Monsters tournament next week, I might be gone for a while!" Yuni calls.

"Of course Yuni. Go ahead and have some fun."

* * *

Yuni is sitting on the roof of his house under a night sky. In one hand he is holding the hologram of his parents, and in the other he is holding Another Hope. A flashback comes to Yuni.

Seto says to him, "…we will duel, and if you beat me then I'll give you your card back, if I win you will leave and never mention this again."

The scene changes and now Yuni is in the middle of the duel with Cosmic Plasma Dragon looking right at him. "You are doomed. Cosmic Plasma Dragon, attack one last time! Plasma Stream of Destruction!" The attack comes straight at Yuni.

Yuni shakes of the flashback. _I'm sorry Mom and Dad. I nearly lost your special card. I promise I won't let anything like that ever happen again. _A tear comes to Yuni's eye.

_So, when are you going to tell me the story behind that card? _Yugi asks.

"Get out of my head!" shouts Yuni. _I'm thinking private thoughts._

_Sorry but I can't do anything of that sort currently. You're stuck with me. Now why don't you tell me that story?_

_I'd rather not. Please just leave me alone._

_I can tell that there is a little more here than you wanting to be alone. Also I would like you to remember that since currently we share a mind, I can accesses any of your memories, but I think it would do you good if you told me yourself._

_Alright, fine. My mother and father were archeologists. They specialized in finding artifacts relating to ancient dueling. On a side note, one of their findings suggested that there was a Pharaoh of Egypt that looked a lot like me, which I guess means he looked like you._

_Is that so? _Yugi then gives the mental equivalent of a chuckle.

_Anyways one day, about ten years ago, they came back saying that they had made a ground breaking discovery. They had found a very special card. _Yuni holds up Another Hope._ They never told me what was so special about it, they just said that it was very important and it helped to prove a theory that they had. Then about a week later it happened. _The scene shows a flashback of the inside of Yuni's house. Yuni's parents are standing at the front door and the younger Yuni is running at them.

"Mommy, Daddy where are you going?" says the young Yuni. "You said that you would be home for a while this time."

Yuni's dad kneels down and says, "We're sorry son but we have to go again. We might be gone for a while this time. We need you to stay here with Grandpa, to keep him company. Can you do that?" Young Yuni nods his head and his dad stands back up. This time his mom kneels down.

"I want you to know that we will always love you no matter what. Please, take this and when you miss us, just press the button on the side." She then places the holo-locket around Yuni's neck. Yuni presses the button and the hologram appears. He then presses the other button and the locket opens up, revealing Another Hope.

"What's this Mommy?"

"Protect that card Yuni, you are bound for great things and that card is the key. We have to go now Yuni."

"Don't go. I don't want you to go!"

Yuni's father kneels back down, "Be brave my son. You come from a strong line. You can do this." The scene goes away. We see Yuni once again at his current age. He is crying.

_That was the last time I saw them. No one knows where they are. I always like to tell myself that there out somewhere_ _doing some sort of archeological dig_ _that is just too important to stop and they keep on having to delay coming home, but it's been ten years now and not a single word from them. This card and locket is all I have left of them._

_I know how you feel Yuni. I never knew my parents. I was always with my grandpa also. I'm sorry._

_There's nothing that can be done about. Don't worry._

They sit in silence for several seconds then Yuni thinks, _Yugi?_

_Yeah?_

_You seem pretty used to this whole mind sharing thing. How is that?_

_Well, let's just say that there is a lot about me not shown in the history books._

_Like what?_

_Let's take that Pharaoh you mentioned, for example…_

* * *

It is one week later. There is a large cruise ship like boat and confetti is flying everywhere. A large sign on a nearby building says "Good Luck Duelists!"

Yuni and Brutus are not there. The two of them along with Yuni's grandpa are running to the docks.

Yuni shouts, "I told you we would be late! You had to stop and get food!"

Brutus replies, "I'm sorry but you can't expect me to go to my first tournament on an empty stomach!"

"Empty stomach! That was your third breakfast this morning!"

At this point Grandpa is falling behind. He stops and starts panting. He waves and says exhaustedly, "You go on without me! I'm getting too old for this. Good luck kids!"

Yuni and Brutus make it to the dock and run up the gangplank just as it's starting to be pulled up. Brutus says, "There told ya we would make it."

"We barely made it! Oh well, it doesn't matter now. We better go get situated."

"You do that, I have something important to do."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go get something to eat. See you later!" Brutus runs off and Yuni shakes his head.

* * *

Yuni is out on a deck looking at the ocean. A voice says, "Well, if it isn't the Yugi boy." Yuni turns around to see Tori standing behind him.

"Tori, how's it going?"

"I should be asking you that, last time I saw you, you were in a hospital bed in a coma. You should know that felt very bad about that. I felt like it was my fault."

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you, you had no way of knowing the lightning would strike when it did, besides let's say it gave me a new view on life. What are you doing here anyways?"

Tori walks up and stands next to him. "Same reason that anyone's on this ship. I'm a contestant."

"I had no idea that you were a duelist."

"Well, you can't work at the Duel History Museum and not be a duelist."

"Good point."

Then a man walks up behind them. He has white hair and is wearing a tuxedo. He says, "I hope you don't mind my intrusion, but I don't recognize either of you. I try to keep track of all the duelists on the tournament circuit."

"We don't mind at all. I'm Tori."

"I'm Yuni. Are you a duelist?"

"No actually. My name is Otto. I am a bit of a dueling expert. I have been to pretty much every official dueling tournament in the past five years. I try to keep track of every anything having to do with pro dueling. Maybe once we reach the island you could let me see on of your duels."

Yuni says, "We'd be happy to let you watch a duel."

"Very good. Well, I must be off now." Otto begins to walk off and thinks, _And watching your duel will confirm that my search is at last complete. _

Yugi says to Yuni, _There was something familiar about that guy; I don't know what, but something._

_I wouldn't worry about. Anyone you knew died 5000 years ago._

_You're right, it's probably nothing._

As Otto walks away Brutus comes back. "Is that you Tori?"

Yuni says, "Where have you been Brutus? You've been gone too long to just be getting food."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Let me guess. You couldn't wait until the tournament started to duel, so being on a boat full of duelist you couldn't help but find some people to duel. Several losses later you come back here."

"No…I was…umm…"

"Don't worry about it amateur."

"Hey!"

_You're so hard on him, _Yugi says, _he's your friend, cut him some slack._

_That's how we're always like. Don't worry about it._

Tori says, "We should be getting ready to go soon. The official rule briefings should be starting soon."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The group is in a theater along with many other duelists. A man in a suit walks up onto the stage. He says, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but my leader was unable to make today, so I will be announcing the official rules."

Tori turns towards Yuni and Brutus and says, "I'm a little suspicious about this tournament. I looked up this tournament and there was absolutely no record about who was hosting it. And now he fails to show up for the rule ceremony of his own tournament. Something's weird."

Yugi says, _I agree with her. After all the things I've been through, you never take things at face value._

Yuni answers both of them and says, "I'm sure it's no big deal. Let's try not to worry about it."

The tournament official continues his speech, "This will be a standard duel tournament using mostly standard rules, but in the official rule guide many variant rules are available, such as a tag duel or battle royale, to use at the agreement of all duelists. As for how to make it to the finals, each of you still have the cards enclosed in your invitations, I hope. Those are entry cards. It takes five unique entry cards to make it the finals. At the beginning of a duel you may wager any number of entry cards, but remember, some duelists will have the same entry card that you do. Once you have all five of your entry cards, bring them to the gates of the castle in the center of the island. You will be given further instructions from there. Good luck to you all and may chaos be on your side."

Yuni asks, "May chaos be on your side? What is that supposed mean?"

Tori answers, "Maybe he means may you avoid chaos?"

"Who knows? It doesn't matter. Let's get some sleep, we're supposed to make port early tomorrow morning."

* * *

That night Yuni has a dream. He sees a yin-yang that begins to spin. A deep voice says, "The chaos is rising. A new era of chaos is soon to begin." With that, Yuni wakes up.

_That was a weird dream; do you think it meant something? _Yugi asks.

_You saw that? _

_I don't have much to do besides watch your dreams at night._

_Hmm…I guess so._

Then a voice comes on over a loud speaker, "Attention all duelists. We will be arriving at the Duel Sanctuary soon. Please report to the deck."

_No time to worry about the dream now, we got to go._

* * *

All of the duelists are gathered on the deck looking out towards a nearby island. "There it is, Duel Sanctuary!" says Brutus.

_This reminds me of the first time I saw Duelist Kingdom, except I don't have to worry about my grandpa this time._

The loud speaker turns on again, "Attention duelists please exit the boat upon docking. The tournament will begin exactly one hour after we dock. It is suggested that all duelists spread across the island. An announcement will be made at the time. Anyone caught dueling before the tournament starts will be disqualified. May chaos be on your side."

Tori says, "Well here we go, into the unknown.

* * *

Within the hour the boat reached port and docked. Everyone is just off of the boat and getting ready to spread out. Tori turns to Yuni and asks, "So, would you guys mind if I tagged along with you?"

Yuni replies, "Sure, the more the merrier. Come on, we should head off now."


	4. Episode 4: A Sly Duelist

Episode 4: A Sly Duelist

Less than an hour since the last episode Yuni and the gang have made their way into a forested section of the island. Yuni says, "Well, I guess we should just hang around here until the tournament starts. Then we'll look for some people to duel."

"Why don't we walk for a little bit?" suggests Tori.

"That's fine let's go."

They begin to walk through the forest. While walking Yugi asks, _I was wondering, why did you get rid of dueling with actual cards? You seem to just use generated image stand-ins._

_We started using the Duel Gauntlet system about 1000 years ago, or at least a basic form of it that was more of a glove, hence the name Duel Gauntlet. And we still, in a way, use real card decks. They just stay in the box so that they can be scanned by a computer. This way you can't set your deck since it's shuffled by a computer and you can't cheat since everything is computer monitored._

_But what if someone hacks the computer?_

_One of the most secure computer systems is used; to date there is not one known successful hack._

_I guess that makes since._

A siren then goes off, and a voice announces, "This marks the start of the Duel Sanctuary tournament. On your marks. Get set. Duel!"

Brutus then says, "Alright, who wants to duel me!"

A high-pitch voice says, "So you need someone to duel?"

Brutus turns around and says, "You bet I do, just who are you?"

A short kid walks out of the forest. He has pale skin and wears all black. He has the overall appearance of someone that you would not trust. "I am Sly and I am a duelist and I pick you to duel." He points at Yuni.

"Hey what about me?" complains Brutus.

"Be silent, I want to duel this one. So, do you accept my challenge?"

"Umm…sure… I guess." Yuni replies.

"Alright then, let's duel."

Yuni and Sly both attach their deck boxes to their Gauntlets. The computer voice says, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Begin duel." The duel screen along with five cards appears in front of both players.

_What! _Yuni thinks as he looks at his hand. _These are all spell cards that I can't use without monsters._

_Everyone gets a bad hand every once and a while, _comments Yugi.

"I'll wager one entry card," says Sly.

"Same here. Duel on!"

"I'll take the first move," says Sly as he draws a card. He then thinks, _Like a fly to a spider's web. This duelist is stuck in my trap. _"I can discard two cards from my hand to special summon my Fiendish Huntsman." He then proceeds to discard two cards (Sly's hand: 4) and Fiendish Huntsman is summoned (Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 0). It looks like a monstrous humanoid wearing hunting gear. "One of the cards I discarded is known as Fiendish Servant. His effect allows me to summon him when he is discarded (Dark/Level 2/Fiend/Tuner/ATK 200/DEF 0)." The monster comes to the field. It is a very short with no neck, so its head and body are the same. "Now my level 2 Fiendish Servant tunes mylevel 6 Fiendish Huntsman. I Synchro summon Fiendish King (Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Synchro/ATK 3000/DEF 0)!"

Yugi then exclaims, _Synchro what?!_

_Hmm…I guess you're too old to know about Synchro. A Synchro is a type of monster that stays in the extra deck, like fusions. You summon them by having one tuner monster and one or more non-tuner monsters. You get rid of both and add their levels together to summon a Synchro monster of equal level._

_Oh, so basically they are cheap, easy to summon knock-offs of fusion monsters._

_Well, if you put it that way, yeah, they pretty much are._

Fiendish King lowers on to the field. It is a tall, lumbering fiend. It wears a organic looking crown on its head and has a similarly organic looking cape. "I end my turn now (Sly's hand: 3)."

"That means it's my turn!" _Let's hope this works. _"I draw!" Yuni draws his card. Upon seeing it a look of extreme disgust appears on his face. _Not another spell card!_

_Maybe you're not believing in the Heart of the Cards._

_You know I don't believe in that concept._

Sly says, "Is something the matter? You look horrific."

"I am fine. I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 6)."

Tori, who is watching the duel with Brutus says, "This looks bad. Why didn't Yuni make a move?"

Brutus says, "Don't worry about it; Yuni is the best duelist I know. I'll bet that this is just phase one in some master plan he made."

"I hope so, for Yuni's sake."

Sly says, "What? Can you not make a move? That's just too bad. I'll have to make a move good enough good enough to make up for your lack of one." Sly draws his card. "In my previous turn I discarded a card called Fiendish Knight. During my stand-by phase when this monster is in the graveyard, I can discard one card to summon it from my graveyard. I discard my Fiendish Archer to summon my Fiendish Knight (Dark/Level 7/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 0)." On the field appears another monstrous creature. This one has armor that seems to be a part of him, as if it was grown from him and it holds a sword. "Also when I discard Fiendish Archer I can special summon it from my graveyard (Dark/Level 7/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 0)." Fiendish Archer revives itself. It looks similar to the last monster but it holds an ornate bow and arrow. "Now I overlay my two level seven monsters to build the overly network. I Xyz summon Fiendish Overlord (Fiend/Rank 7/Fiend/Xyz/ATK 0/DEF 0)!"

Yugi asks, _Exceed, what is he exceeding?_

_I guess you're a little old for those guys also. It is not exceed, it's ek-seez and it is spelt X-Y-Z._

_Well…that's…strange._

_Yeah, I know. Anyways, you summon a Xyz monster by getting two or more monsters of the same level and place them on top of each other. This is called overlaying. The Xyz monster comes from the extra deck also and instead of having levels they have ranks. In addition, most Xyz monsters require that you remove one or more of their overlay units in order to activate their effects._

_Somewhat more original, but still just a rip-off of fusions._

_Basically._

On the field appears the Fiendish Overlord. It is even larger than Fiendish King. It also has a crown and cape like the king, but both are much larger and more regal looking. It also has a similar "organic" armor as Fiendish Knight, but it is golden. It also holds a scepter. "Now I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" Sly proceeds to draw his cards. "Now I use the effect of my Overlord. By detaching one of his overlay units I can discard as many cards from my hand as I wish; he gains 1000 attack points for each one until the end of your second turn after I activate this effect. I discard four cards." Fiendish overlord absorbs one of its overlay units through its scepter and Sly discards his four cards (ATK 4000). "Lucky for you, I cannot attack the turn I activate the effect of Fiendish Archer. So you survive one more turn. Your turn." _I might not be able to finish him this turn, but it is worth it to pull off my ultimate three turn combination. No one will ever know._

Yuni prepares to draw his card, _Here goes nothing, _thinks Yuni. "Draw!" It is another spell card. _No! Impossible! It is one thing to get unlucky, but this isn't right. And Sly continues to pull off amazing combos. It almost seems like he's…_

The thought comes to both Yuni and Yugi at the same time. They both exclaim in Yuni's mind, _Cheating!_

Yugi asks, _I thought you said that you couldn't cheat the Duel Gauntlet system._

_There's a first for everything, isn't there? What should I do?_

_If you believe in the Heart of the Cards anything is possible._

_Even if that was the case, this is different. He has hacked the duel computer; there is nothing that can be done. The duel is completely stacked in his favor._

_Let the duel play out. I bet you figure something out._

_Well, there is one thing I can do to survive for now._

I enter my end phase. Since my hand exceeds the six card limit I discard a card. I discard my Shield from a Different Dimension. When this card is sent from either my hand or deck to my graveyard I can banish it. I end my turn."

Brutus says, "You see Yuni has something planned. I told you."

Tori replies, "It seems to me that he's just trying to do whatever he can to survive."

* * *

The castle in the middle of the island is shown from an overhead view. The scene then changes to a room that is presumably in that castle. It is a throne room and sitting on the throne is the man from the invitation, his hood is still up. The man says, "Lux, Nox, what do you have to report?"

Suddenly two ninjas appear in the room. One is dressed black and the other in white. The one in white, Lux, says, "My Lord, we have been watching the one known as Yuni, like you requested."

The ninja in black, Nox, continues, "And it has come to our attention that the duelist he is currently dueling has hacked the duel mainframe and is cheating."

The mysterious man replies, "Interesting. I did not know that such a feat was possible to anyone outside of the society."

Lux asks, "What shall we do my Lord?"

"You stop the duel and disqualify young Yuni's opponent, of course."

Nox says, "It will be done my Lord." The two ninjas then disappear in a poof of black and white smoke.

The mysterious man says to himself, "I can't have you losing just yet Yuni, you are vital to my plans."

* * *

"Is that all you can do? Such a shame," says Sly, "Oh well, this duel was fun while it lasted." Sly draws his card. "Now Fiendish Overlord attack Yuni directly!" The monster unleashes a blast of energy from its scepter. The energy flies towards Yuni.

Brutus shouts out, "No! Yuni's going to lose! He can't lose, that's impossible!"

Tori says, "No, Brutus look."

A barrier of energy is surrounding Yuni. Sly cries out, "What happened, you had no face down cards. How did you stop my attack?"

"My Shield from a Different Dimension happened. You see when you declare an attack when that card is banished, I can return it to the graveyard to end your battle phase. Despite your efforts, I'm not completely helpless."

Brutus says to Tori, "See, I told you Yuni wouldn't lose yet, you just need to stay calm."

Tori responds, "Sure. What do you think Yuni meant when he said despite your best effort?"

"Who knows?"

Sly says, "Alright fine, you managed to survive one more turn. It won't happen again. I end my turn (Sly's hand: 1)."

Yuni draws his card. _And it's another spell card. What am I supposed to do I have nothing on the field and a now worthless spell card in the graveyard…wait…that's it!_

_You have a plan?_

_Yes, and I think it might just work. _

Suddenly the two ninjas, Lux and Nox, appear in a smoke cloud. Lux says, "By order of our lord this duel is to be immediately terminated."

Sly cries out, "On what grounds!?"

Nox says, "On the grounds of cheating by the duelist known as Sly."

Both Brutus and Tori gasp.

Yuni says to the ninjas, "Let the duel continue."

All at once, Brutus, Tori, and Sly all say in surprise, "What!?"

"I want to defeat this cheat myself. I do not want to win by default."

Lux turns to Nox and says, "What should we tell him brother? We do have our orders.

Nox responds, "Let them duel. This Yuni kid seems confident that he can win. Besides, I'm interested to see this kid duel."

Lux then proclaims, "The duel may continue."

Sly says, "I don't know what you are all talking about with cheating, and I am quite offended that you would even suggest such a thing, but you should have gotten out of this while you could have."

"No Sly, I plan on winning. Let me show you how. You might have made it so that I can't draw a monster, but you can't seal effects that happen in my deck. When I control no cards and have only spell cards in my graveyard, I can use the effect of my Cyber-Tech Mechanic to discard all the cards from my hand to summon him from my deck (Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)." Yuni discards his hand and from his deck comes Cyber-Tech Mechanic. This monster looks like a typical mechanic, except he is a cyborg and he holds a giant wrench as a weapon. "When this card is summoned I can banish all spell cards in my graveyard to give him 500 attack for each. I banish all eight cards in my graveyard (ATK 4000)!"

"Impressive, but it is still not enough to beat me."

"I'm not done yet." _Let's see how you like this type of card._ "Technology advances, and with those advances come evolutions in cyber technology, these evolutions help form new monsters. I evolve my Cyber-Tech Mechanic into to Cyber-Technician (Earth/Level 5/Machine/Evolution/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" A silvery, reflective card appears on top of Cyber-Tech Mechanic and a harsh light enshrouds the field. When it goes away Cyber-Technician appears. It looks like its base form, except it is larger, more muscular, and it has a larger wrench.

Yugi exclaims, _What was that!?_

_That, Yugi, was an Evolution summon. Like Fusions, Synchros, and Xyzs they come from the extra deck, but that is where the similarities end. Like the name suggests, Evolution monsters are stronger forms of other monsters. To summon one you first have to have a monster that meets the proper requirements, in this case I need the specific monster Cyber-Tech Mechanic. You place the new monster on top of the old. The new monster often has some kind of powered-up version of the original monster's attack and or effect. You have to be strategic about when to use them though, because at the end of the turn the monster devolves, returning to its base form. Also a devolved evolution monster doesn't go to the grave, it is instead sent to a new location known as the Devolution Zone. _(Note: Yes, this is my own made up type of card.)

_That is actually somewhat original._

_I thought you would like that. _

"The effect of this monster makes his attack equal to the number of my spells that are banished multiplied by 500 (ATK 4000)."

"That is still not enough!" says Sly.

"I'm not done yet! My Technician has an extra ability. Once per turn I can select one banished spell card and return it to my graveyard. If I do this I may summon one Cyber-Tech monster from my deck whose level is equal to the amount of my banished cards. In addition that monster gains 1000 attack, but is banished when Cyber-Technician leaves the field and I take damage equal to its original attack. So I activate this effect and return my Cyber-Tech Factory to the grave in order to summon my Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100) (ATK 3500)!" Cyber-Technician pulls out a device and throws it into the air. A portal opens, and out of it emerges Cyber-Tech Magician. "Now my Technician attacks your Fiendish King!" Cyber-Technician runs to the giant monster and whacks it with its wrench (Sly's LP: 3000).

Sly shouts, "It looks like you didn't think your plan fully through! My monster, thanks to his effect has 500 more attack then yours!"

Yuni replies, "It is because of your effect that I can win right now. Cyber-Tech Magician, activate your Effect Sealing Magic and attack with Cyber Magic Attack!" Cyber-Tech Magician launches its attack and in the process negates the attack gaining effect of Fiendish Overlord (ATK 0). Fiendish Overlord is destroyed (Sly's LP: 0). Yuni wins.

Brutus says, "That cheat got what's coming to him! I told you Yuni was in the middle of a master plan!"

Tori responds, "Something tells me that he didn't think about that until that last turn, besides I'm not the one who freaked out when Yuni almost lost."

"Freaked out? What are you talking about?"

Sly demands, "What is this madness, what happened?"

"My monster's effect allows it to negate the effect of your monster, causing it to lose all of its attack points."

"No fair, you must have cheated."

The two ninjas appear behind Sly and Lux says, "There is but one cheater here."

Nox continues, "And that would be you." They both grab one of Sly's arms and pull him away, but first Nox turns towards Yuni and throws him a card. It is an entry card. He then says, "Our Lord is looking forward to seeing you Yuni. He has great expectations of you." They then disappear with Sly.

Brutus and Tori walk up to behind Yuni. Tori says, "That was a great duel Yuni. You really are a great duelist. And the fact that you won even though your deck was stacked against you is amazing. I wonder where they're taking him."

Brutus says, "Who cares, probably just too where all the other losers go."

Yuni is just standing there as if he didn't hear a word either of them said. Brutus says, "Hello, Earth to Yuni, come in Yuni."

Yuni finally looks at Brutus and says, "Sorry, I just can't help but shake a suspicion. Those ninjas seemed to take a special interest in me; I mean why come way out here. Also they said their leader had an interest in me."

Brutus responds, "You're over thinking things, it's probably their jobs to track down cheaters, and I'm sure that the operator of this tournament shows interest in any promising duelists."

"Yeah, I guess you must be right, don't worry about it. Come on let's go find someone for you to duel."


	5. Episode 5: Mighty Mite

Episode 5: Mighty Mite

It is sunset. Yuni and friends are walking through the forest after Yuni's duel with Sly. Yuni comments, "It's getting pretty late guys, maybe we should camp for the night."

Tori replies, "That sounds like a plan. Let's find a campground."

* * *

The gang is now sitting around a campfire. One tent is set up for Tori and there are two sleeping bags out for Yuni and Brutus. Brutus exclaims, "I'm hungry! What do you have for dinner?"

Yuni grabs his backpack and puts his hand in. "I packed plenty of insta-meal packs to last us the tournament." Yuni pulls out an empty sack labeled "Insta-Meals." Yuni looks at Brutus sternly, "Brutus, what happened to the insta-meals?"

"Ohhhh, those were our dinner? Whoops, I ate them for snack earlier."

"You ate more than a week's worth of food for two people as a snack?!"

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Of course something's wrong with that! That was all our food for the tournament!"

"Well maybe someone should have packed more food."

"Maybe you could have packed your own snacks!"

Tori interrupts, "Guys, stop! I have plenty of food for all of us, assuming Brutus doesn't eat any more snacks."

"I'm not making any promises."

* * *

It is early morning. Brutus is sleeping on top of his sleeping bag, snoring loudly in an awkward position. Yuni is just waking up. He looks towards the fire and sees Tori cooking. She looks towards Yuni and says, "I hope you guys like eggs. I've made enough for the two of you."

Yuni, while rubbing his eyes and yawning, says, "Thanks, but what about you?"

"I've been up for several hours now actually, so I already ate. I also got these." She holds out three entry cards. "I prefer to do my dueling in the early morning, so I thought I'd get a head start, but not bother you guys."

"That's great!" Yuni looks towards Brutus.

"He's a heavy sleeper."

"Very." Yuni stands up and pulls the sleeping bag out from underneath Brutus. Brutus instantly jumps up quickly shouting, "What, who is it, who wants to duel me!" He surveys his surroundings and sighs, "Oh, morning."

Tori says, "Come guys, eat and then we'll head off to look for someone to duel.

* * *

Yuni and company are walking through the forested section of the Duel Sanctuary again. Brutus looks excited, "That duel you had yesterday has me all fired up Yuni! I am going to find myself someone to duel, and I am going to win!"

Yuni says, "Brutus, do you realize that we have been walking for several hours now, and haven't seen a single soul? It would appear that duelists aren't incredibly common."

"It doesn't matter, I'll find someone. Looks like I'm in luck!" Some bushes rustle as Otto walks out from behind them. Brutus instantly runs up to him, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Otto steps back, "Good day Yuni, Tori." He looks towards Brutus, "I am sorry my good lad, but I am not a duelist."

Tori steps up, "Otto how are you doing? Sorry about Brutus."

"I am quite fine. Do not worry about it."

Brutus meanwhile, is watching the conversation with an anime-like dumbfounded look on his face. "You know this guy?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Otto. I travel from duel tournament to duel tournament to observe. I met your friends here on the ship. I couldn't help but overhear, you are looking for someone to duel, yes? Well I heard that not too far from here, a mysterious duelist, who remains hidden is accepting challenges. I heard he is pretty good and has already knocked two people out from the tournament."

"What are we waiting for here then, let's go!" Brutus dashes off.

Otto observes, "He sure is an energetic fellow, isn't he?"

Yuni responds, "You have no idea."

"And does he realize that I never told him where to go for this duel?"

"Probably not."

* * *

Brutus is standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest, "Now where did he say that duelist was?"

Suddenly a seemingly disembodied, deep, thundering voice says, "You seek a duel? You have come to the right place. You are in my duel arena. Are you brave enough to duel me?"

"You bet I am!"

"Prepare your deck!"

"All right!" Brutus removes his deck box from his belt and attaches it to his Duel Gauntlet. "Let's duel!"

The computer voice says, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

The mysterious duelist says, "I wager one entry card. Is this acceptable?"

"You bet it is! I'll wager the same myself."

"I will begin the duel. I draw."

"Wait! Are you telling me that I'm going to duel you without even seeing you first?"

"If this is not acceptable then you will not duel me."

"Alright, no it's fine."

"I will continue then. I summon Metamorphic Shadow (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" The monster that comes to the field is nothing but a grey orb. "I end my turn (MD [Mysterious Duelist's] hand: 5)."

"Which means it's my turn! I draw my card! Alright! I summon The Great Terror (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)!" Brutus summons a monster that looks like a large, muscular fiend. It has an overall coloration of dark blue and green. It also holds a large, yellow broadsword.

As Brutus summons his monster, Yuni, Tori, and Otto walk in. Yuni says, "Brutus you found someone to duel…" he then looks closer, "…you are dueling someone, right?"

"He is dueling me!" the disembodied voice says.

Yuni and Tori jump back in surprise Otto says, "Didn't I say that this duelist keeps himself concealed?"

Brutus turns his attention to back to the duel. "You made one major mistake; you left a zero attack monster in attack mode. It's dueling 101, you don't do that. Great Terror attack!"

Yuni shouts out, "Brutus! No!" But it is too late.

The Great Terror charges at the grey sphere, but it is no longer a sphere. It is a grey copy of The Great Terror (ATK 2200). The two monsters clash swords and both monsters are destroyed. The grey sphere returns to the field. Brutus has a dumbfounded look on his face. He stammers, "Wha…what just happened?!"

"The effect of Metamorphic Shadow makes it so that if it enters battle its attack changes to match the opponent's monster's attack. Also, if it is destroyed by battle by one of your attacking monsters it returns to the field at the end of the battle phase."

Yuni says to Brutus, "You continue to prove that you are nothing but an amateur. The most obvious trap of all should be a zero attack point monster left completely unguarded."

"Yeah, I guess I got a little ahead of myself on that one, oh well, no problem. I set two cards and end my turn (Brutus' hand: 3)."

"You seem unfazed by the loss of your monster. Either you are confident or foolish. Time will tell. I draw my card. I summon Metamorphic Magician (Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" The new monster, like the old, is just a sphere. This one is purple.

"Another zero attack point monster! What is up with you?"

"Sometimes in life it is the little guys you should fear most. I also equip Metamorphic Shadow with Metamorphic Shield. My shield makes it so that Shadow cannot be destroyed by battle when it is attacking. And as an added bonus, Metamorphic Magician's effect activates when I play a spell card. Its attack becomes 2000 until your next end phase (ATK 2000)." The purple sphere transforms into a human magician, it is all mono-tone purple. "My Metamorphic Magician attacks you directly!" The Magician attacks with a blast of magic.

Brutus reveals one of his face-down cards. "I activate Power Shield! With this card I can discard one monster and the damage you would deal me is reduced by the attack of my monster. I discard my 2000 attack point Super Sworder. I take no damage."

"Fair enough, I end my turn (MD hand: 4)."

Brutus draws his card. "Alright, that's just what I needed! I summon Goblin Attack Force (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 0)! I also play the continuous spell card, Troop Trumpet. We'll find out its effect later though, Goblin Attack Force attack!" The army of green goblins stampedes at Metamorphic Magician and begin to beat it with their clubs (MD LP: 3700). After the attack the Goblin Attack Force fall asleep, but then out of Brutus' spell card comes a trumpet that plays an upbeat tune. The Attack Force wakes back up. Brutus explains, "Normally after battle my Goblins would slouch off and change to defense mode, but my trumpet takes care of that and wakes them right back up. I end my turn (Brutus' hand: 2)."

"Which means it is my turn, I draw a card. I summon Metamorphic Mech (Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)." A metallic, silver sphere appears on the field. "Metamorphic Mech's effect allows it to make its attack equal to another Metamorphic monster when its attack changes. So I have my Metamorphic Shadow attack your Goblin Attack Force." The grey sphere that is Metamorphic Shadow splits into several smaller spheres and each sphere transforms into an individual member of the Attack Force (ATK 2300). The shadow Goblin Attack Force gets into an all-out war with the original.

Brutus says while laughing, "I think you forgot that your revival effect only works if I attack you! You just lost yourself a monster!"

Yuni says sternly to Brutus, "Pay attention to the field Brutus! It has only been a turn since he activated the card!"

"What card?" Brutus' monster gets destroyed and Metamorphic Shadow remains behind. "Right, that card. The shield, aw man!"

The hidden duelist says, "Like I said earlier, when one Metamorphic monster's attack changes, My Mech changes to match it (ATK 2300)." The silver sphere transforms in to a mono-tone silver humanoid robot with a cannon for an arm. "Attack Brutus directly." The robot fires an energy beam from his cannon that makes contact with Brutus (Brutus' LP: 1700). "I set one card and end my turn (MD hand: 3)."

Brutus draws a card and says, "Well, let's just see what I can throw at you this time! I summon Over-Kill (Fire/Level 4/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2500/ DEF 0)!" Brutus summons a massive beast with a body made of flames. It holds a fiery sword that is twice as large as it is. "This mega powerful monster can only attack if I have less than half of my life points left. Also, it can only declare one attack while it remains face-up on the field, so I better not waste that attack. I reveal my face down card, Overpower! This card gives my monster 1000 attack for the rest of the turn (ATK 3500)!" Over-Kill grows larger and has an orange energy field around it. "Over-Kill, attack his Metamorphic Mech!" Over-Kill runs with a great speed towards the silver orb and prepares to slash."

"I activate my trap, Instant Metamorphosis! This card gives makes my monster's attack become 2000, but its effect is negated until the end of this turn (ATK 2000)." The silver sphere of Metamorphic Mech transforms into its robot form.

"It's still not enough, finish him off Over-Kill!" Brutus' monster continues its attack and swipes its sword through Metamorphic Mech, slicing it in half (MD LP: 2200). "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! I set one card and I am done (Over-Kill's ATK 2500) (Brutus' hand: 1)!"

"You under estimate the power of my little guys, they may look weak, but they are the most powerful cards that you have encountered!"

"Hey, I gave up on calling them weak, your monsters are actually pretty sweet and powerful!"

"Whatever, I draw a card. I activate Re-Metamorphosis! This spell card summons a Metamorphic monster from my grave. I summon Metamorphic Magician!" The purple orb of the magician reappears on the field. "Now, when I can tribute two Metamorphic monsters with zero attack in order to special summon Metamorphic Master from my hand (Light/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" A golden orb, larger then all previous orbs, appears on the field. "When Metamorphic Master is summoned, I can select one monster on the field; his attack becomes equal to that monsters attack plus 1000. There is only one other monster on the field, so I select Over-Kill (ATK 3500)!" The golden sphere begins to morph. It grows arms, legs and a head. It continues to grow until it reaches human proportions, but it still looks fairly globular. It begins to consolidate. It takes the form of a mechanical looking, golden knight. It holds a long, curved sword that is also gold. "I also activate Metamorphic Supplement! This card gives one Metamorphic Monster that has more than zero attack an additional 1000 attack (ATK 4500)! Metamorphic Master, attack Over-Kill and give me victory!" The monster charges at Brutus' monster to attack, but Brutus reveals his face down card.

"I activate Soul Block. By banishing my The Great Terror in my grave, I can negate your attack!" The spiritual form of The Great Terror rises from the grave and stands in front of the attack. Instead of attacking Over-Kill, Metamorphic Master attacks the spirit. "Which means I can keep on fighting!"

"You are very persistent. Very well, I end my turn (MD hand: 1)."

"Before I start my turn, I should tell you, I've figured you out."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is I know why you hide while dueling, why you disguise your voice. You're embarrassed about being short, aren't you?"

"I have no clue what you're saying!"

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I have you figured out. You duel out of sight, as if you have something to hide. You use a deck of monsters with zero attack that you have now twice called little guys, and I can tell that you took personal offense from me calling them weak. You feel a connection to your monsters because they are small, just like you. Just trust me, as you can see, I'm pretty tall myself, but what you wouldn't believe is that I was made fun of for being this tall."

The disembodied voice says in a disbelieving tone, "Yeah right, tall people have it easy."

"That's what I'm trying to get across to you, we don't. People always made fun of me. They called me names and laughed. I didn't know what to do. I always wished I was shorter and it got bad enough to the point where I didn't want to go to school or see anyone ever again. But then I met Yuni here." Brutus gestures towards Yuni, who looks towards the mysterious duelist's hiding spot and nods. "Yuni taught me to accept who I am and to not care what anyone else thinks about me. All I needed was a friend and some positive reinforcement, and I feel that's just what you need. I'm willing to give you both.

There is a several second pause. The voice then asks in a quiet voice, "Really?"

"Really. Now why don't you come out of your hiding spot so we can finish this duel face-to-face?"

Ok…I mean OK." At the second OK the voice is no longer deep and loud, but more high pitch and childish. From the shadows behind some bushes, walks a short person. He is young, not quite an adult, but not a kid, and very short for his age. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mite. Did you really mean what you said before. You're not going to laugh at and make fun of me?"

"Of course not. I said I would be a friend to you and I meant it. Are you ready to continue this duel?"

"I'm ready, but you might as well give up. You can't beat my monster, it's too strong."

"Let's find out, I have a feeling that I'm about to be helped by a good friend." Brutus draws. "Oh yeah, that's it! I activate Determined Fighting Spirit! Since I control a monster with more than 2000 attack I can draw two cards!" Brutus draws his cards. "Exactly what I needed! I activate Warrior's Determination. This card allows me to summon one level four or lower warrior type monster from my graveyard." Goblin Attack Force is revived. "I tribute Attack Force to summon my favorite monster! I summon Brutal Massive Dragon (Earth/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0)!" Brutus summons a European style dragon. It has an appearance of wearing grey, pointed armor. It has massive fangs and claws. In addition, it has large horns on its head and spikes that travel down its back along with other spikes around its body. "In order for my dragon to be able to attack I have to tribute one level four or lower monster with 2000 or more attack, but my dragon gains half of that monster's attack. I tribute Over-Kill (ATK 4050)!" Brutal Massive Dragons bends over and eats Over-Kill, strengthening itself in the process. "Brutal Massive Dragon, unleash your power, attack with Brutal Bombardment!" The dragon fires all of its spikes like missiles. The attack flies towards Metamorphic Master.

Mite yells spiritedly, "Metamorphic Master, counter attack with all your might!" Metamorphic Master begins using its swords to deflect incoming spike-missiles.

Brutus also yells spiritedly, "I activate my quick-play spell card from my hand, Spirited Rally! This card has me pay half my life points, but my monster's attack is doubled (Brutus LP: 850) (Brutal Massive Dragon ATK 8100)! Continue your attack!" The dragon unleashes even more spike-missiles, these ones larger and Metamorphic Master continues to deflect.

"Fight with all your might Metamorphic Master!"

"You too Brutal Massive Dragon!" Metamorphic Master continues to deflect missiles. It begins to run at the dragon while evading and/or blocking missiles. It jumps at the dragon, but is swat down. The missiles make impact and Metamorphic Master is destroyed (Mite's LP: 0). Brutus wins. Brutus says, "That was a great duel! You might be small, but you have a great strength. You are one of the most determined duelists I have ever had the privilege of dueling!"

"I realize only now how silly of me it was to duel concealed. Only when face to face can two duelists experience such a spirited duel. I also realize that I have nothing to fear of being small. As long as I believe in myself and my deck, I will be fine. Thank you for helping me realize this. Please, take these." Mite hands Brutus two entry cards.

"Whoa, I think you're a little off. We only wagered one."

"Please take them. You deserve them for showing me not to be embarrassed or afraid. Besides, I feel now that I must go out and win those back in actual face to face duels, none of this mysterious duel arena stuff."

Brutus takes the cards and says, "I don't know what to say. Thanks."

"No, thank you. I must go now. I know we will meet again. Good-bye my friend."

"Good-bye and you count on the fact that we will meet again!" Mite walks away into the forest. Yuni and Tori walk up to Brutus.

Tori says, "Congratulations, Brutus! You already have three cards. That's great."

Yuni adds, "I am actually proud of you for once, Brutus."

Brutus responds, "Thank you guys, that means a lot."

Yuni's adds, "Don't get used to it though."

"Of course not."


	6. Episode 6: The Law of Entropy

Episode 6: The Law of Entropy

The episode opens up to show the Duel Sanctuary Castle. The scene zooms into the throne room. The mysterious head of the tournament is once again sitting on his throne, his face still hidden. A voice says, "My Lord, you called for me?" The voice is the same as the man who gave the official tournament rules on the boat. A cloud of half black, half white smoke that looks like a yin-yang appears. Out of it comes another ninja. This one is dressed in half black and half white.

The mysterious man says, "Trope, my second in command, I have decided that it is time to act now. Little Yuni needs some encouragement and we are going to give it to him. Retrieve the Another Hope card."

"My Lord, I live to serve you, but are you sure that the time to act is now? I know that Yuni is important to you and if we push too hard he might quit altogether."

"I am the Lord of Chaos! My judgment is law! It would be not wise to question me again Trope."

"Yes, of course my Lord, I meant nothing against you. I will retrieve the card now." Trope vanishes.

The scene centers on the "Lord of Chaos." Around him a dark purple aura appears, also we can see his eyes glow through the shadows of his hood. One eye is dark purple and the other is light yellow. He says malevolently to himself, "Yuni, the time is nearly at hand for our reunion, and you will provide me with everything that I need."

* * *

Yuni and friends are still in the forest. Otto is still with them. Yuni says to Yugi, _So I was thinking about that dream I had the other day._

_Yeah, what about it?_

_The voice in it said something about chaos rising. I thought about the way the officials said good luck. They said "may chaos be on your side."_ _Do you think that that's just a coincidence?_

_You're right, that is pretty strange. What do you think it all means_?

_I wish I could say. It's all so confusing. _Yuni grabs his locket and turns on the hologram. _I'm sure my parents would be able to figure it out. They had a gift for figuring out this kind of stuff._ Just then the locket is knocked out of Yuni's hand by a black and white ninja star and is pinned against a tree. Trope drops down from the same tree and takes the locket.

"Hey look it's another ninja!" exclaims Brutus excitedly.

Yuni yells, "Who are you?! What are you doing?! Give that back!"

Trope removes Another Hope and tosses the locket back to Yuni. "I am the Chaos Servant, Trope. I have come here on my master's behalf to procure the special card Another Hope."

Yuni catches the locket. "Well that 'special card' is mine. Tell your master that he'll have to do without it. Now give it back or I'm reporting you for theft to the head of this tournament!"

Tori walks up behind Yuni and says to him, "Yuni this guy is the same as the one who told us the rules on the ship I think his master and the head of the tournament are the same."

"The ninja gear could have fooled me. Give me my card back!"

"I'm sorry, but your friend is right. I am the authority around here. But I'll tell you what. I will entertain you with duel."

"I'll take that duel!" Yuni activates his Duel Gauntlet. Trope follows by activating his also.

The duel computer says, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

"I am going to win this duel and take my card back! Duel on!" Yuni draws a card. I summon Cyber-Tech Avenger (Fire/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)." Yuni summons a large, muscularly built robot. It carries a large bazooka-like weapon. "I set two cards and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)!" _Why is everyone after my card?! You can't even use it since it has no effect!_

_People can have some strange motives. Maybe there is something special about it, like your parents said._

_Maybe, all I know is that I'm getting it back! _

"I begin my turn." Trope draws a card. "I activate the field spell card, Twilight Zone!" When the card is played the morning sun accelerates through the sky until it positions itself at the horizon, twilight. The lighting changes accordingly. The weirdest part is that above them, at the peak of sky, is a giant yin-yang.

_It's a yin-yang, like the one in my dream!_

_The yin-yang is a symbol. Seeing it here doesn't mean anything._

_I guess you're right._

"Twilight Zone has different effects depending on what type of monsters I control. I will explain as the effects happen. I summon Twilight Guardian of Darkness in defense mode (Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000)." A fairy with one white wing and one black wing comes to the field. It holds a shield made of darkness.

_He uses Twilight monsters! Just like… _Yuni has a quick flash of a memory of a silhouetted man.

_What?_

_Never mind now, we need to focus on the duel._

"As long as I control this monster you cannot attack dark type monsters I control. Which brings me to my field spell. Once per turn while I control only light type monsters I can normal summon one additional monster, as long as its attribute is dark. I summon Twilight Guardian of Light, also in defense mode (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000)." This monster is a monstrous creature it has black and white bat-like wings. It holds a shield made of light. "This monster has the opposite effect of my other. You cannot attack my light attribute monsters."

"That means I can't attack any of your monsters!"

"That observation would be correct. Also, while I control both a light and a dark monster my Twilight Zone increases their attack by 500 (Both: ATK 500) I end my turn (Trope's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws a card, "I'll do what I can then. I activate Cyber Strike! This card allows one of my Cyber monsters to attack directly; sadly it does 1000 damage less. Cyber-Tech Avenger, attack directly!" The monster fires a missile from its bazooka, that rocket splits into several and all impact Trope (Trope's LP: 2800). Avenger goes into a kneeling position. "My monster switches to defense mode after attacking. I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Trope draws his card. "As an added effect to my Twilight Zone, while I control both a light and dark monster during my stand-by phase I can summon one of two monsters from my deck by tributing a light and a dark monster. So I tribute my monsters to special summon Twilight Lord - The Rising Moon (Dark/Level 8/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2500)!" A moon rises in the sky. It begins to descend towards the ground. Upon descending it changes form into a female mage. It has long flowing black robes, long, white hair, and it holds a golden staff with a crescent moon on the head. "I activate the effect of Twilight Zone. When I control only dark type monsters, once per turn I can destroy one card on the field. I destroy your Cyber-Tech Avenger." The yin-yang in the sky begins to spin, from it comes down a large beam of dark energy that strikes Yuni's monster. It is destroyed. "Rising Moon, attack Yuni directly, Twilight Magic!"

"Go, Improvised Repair! I special summon one machine monster from my graveyard, but it loses 500 attack. I bring back my Avenger (ATK 1700)!"

"I continue my attack." Twilight Lord - The Rising Moon raises its staff. It gathers energy of both light and darkness to ball of energy on top of its staff and unleashes the energy in a beam at Cyber-Tech Avenger, which is destroyed (Yuni's LP: 3200). "I now summon Twilight Duplicator in defense mode (Light/Level 1/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)." Trope summons a monster that looks like a golden, sun like orb. "When this monster is summoned, I can summon one Twilight Token in defense mode (Dark/Level 1/Fiend/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0)." The token looks like a grey moon like orb. "Also, I now have a light and dark monster on the field so Twilight Zone's effect activates (Rising Moon: ATK 3000) (Duplicator and Token: ATK 500). I end my turn (Trope's hand: 3)."

"So I start mine! I know what you're trying to do; you're trying to use your Twilight Zone to summon another powerful monster. I won't let you. I special summon Cyber-Tech Accelerator since I control no monsters and you do (Wind/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)." Yuni's speedy robot appears on the field. "I also set a monster in face-down defense mode. I have my monster attack your Twilight Token!" Yuni's monster dashes at the token, preparing to attack.

"I activate the effect of Twilight Lord - The Rising Moon. Once per turn I can prevent one of my light or dark monsters from being destroyed and reduce all damage I would take by half." The Rising Moon pounds its staff into the ground and creates a barrier around Trope and his monsters.

"My Cyber-Tech Accelerator has a piercing effect, which means you still take 1000 damage (Trope's LP: 1800). I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 2)."

Trope draws. "Now that it is my stand-by phase I activate the effect of Twilight Zone and tribute my light Twilight Duplicator, and my dark Twilight token. I summon Twilight Lord - The Setting Sun (Light/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2500) (ATK 3000)." The sun lowers down from the sky and begins to take the form of a knight. The knight's armor is colored in order to look like a sunset. In one hand it holds a fiery sword and in the other a shield that look like the sun. "I attack your Cyber-Tech Accelerator with Twilight Lord - The Rising Moon." Trope's monster unleashes its attack on Yuni's, destroying it (Yuni's LP: 2200). "Now I attack your face down monster with my Setting Sun." Yuni's monster gets flipped, revealing his monster. It is a squat monster that is heavily armor plated.

"My monster is Cyber-Tech Gardna (Earth/Level 3/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000). Once per turn it can negate one of your attacks."

"Too bad for you, my Setting Sun's effect makes it so that he can't be negated, including his attacks. Continue your attack, Solar Flare." The Setting Sun lets loose a stream of fire from its sword that hits Yuni's monster and destroys it. "My turn is through (Trope's hand: 4)."

Yuni draws. "I banish my Cyber-Tech Gardna in order to special summon my Cyber-Tech Component (Earth/Level 2/Machine/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 900)." Yuni special summons a monster that looks like nothing more than a simple piece of technology. "This monster counts as two tributes when I use it to tribute summon a Cyber-Tech monster. I tribute it to summon Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" Yuni's signature card appears on the field. "You made one fatal flaw. I activate the effect of your Twilight Zone! Since I control only a dark type monster I can destroy one of your monsters. I destroy Twilight Lord - The Setting Sun!" The yin-yang beam rains down on The Setting Sun, destroying it. "I activate my spell card, Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Summoning! I can activate this card this card when I control Cyber-Tech Magician. It lets me summon one level four or lower Cyber-Tech monster from my deck. I summon Cyber-Tech Cyber Armor (Light/Level 3/Machine/Union/ATK 500/DEF 500)!" The monster is literally a suit of robotic armor. "Since it is a union monster, I can equip my Cyber Armor to Cyber-Tech Magician, giving it 500 extra attack points (ATK 3000)." Cyber-Tech Magician dawns its high tech armor. "Cyber-Tech Magician, attack Twilight Lord - The Rising Moon with Cyber Magic Attack. As a bonus you can't activate your effect because of mine!" Cyber-Tech Magician launches its orb of magic.

"I activate the effect of Chaos Duplicator in my grave. I can banish it to summon one Light Twilight Token until the end of the turn (Light/Level 1/Fairy/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0), meaning I gain back my Twilight Zone's effect. Counter attack Rising Moon." The Rising Moon also launches its magical attack. Both attacks cross paths and continue on towards the other monster. The Rising Moon is destroyed.

"If my monster would be destroyed while equipped with its armor I can destroy the armor to protect the monster." The attack hits Cyber-Tech Magician and its armor shatters away (ATK 2500). "I just destroyed both of your most powerful monsters in one turn. I will win (Yuni's hand: 0)!"

Trope's token disappears. "Who said those were my most powerful monsters. I sure didn't." Trope draws a card. "In fact, you just gave me accesses to my most powerful monster. I banish my Rising Moon and Setting Sun from my graveyard in order to special summon my most powerful monster. I summon Twilight Lord - The Chaos Horizon (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)." The yin-yang in the sky begins to spin. It spins faster and faster. The two portions of it separate and a beam of light lowers onto the field. Out of the beam comes a large serpentine dragon. Its lower half depicts a night sky, the upper a sunset sky. On the border is half a sun on the day side and the other half is a moon on the night side. "This monster also counts as a dark type monster, which means it activates my Twilight Zone's effect, boosting its attack (ATK 3500)."

Yuni thinks, _Chaos! There it is again!_

Yugi responds, _As much as I would like to say you're paranoid, I think that you might be on to something. This is getting strange._

"Another effect of The Chaos Horizon is that I can choose an effect of Twilight Zone's and activate it. I choose its dark effect, I destroy your Magician."

"No! Not my magician!" The beam of darkness comes down onto Cyber-Tech Magician.

"Now we finish this. Chaos Horizon, attack Yuni with Chaos Burst."

* * *

Seto Ossius is shown. He is sitting at a desk in a dimly lit room. He looks angry. Seto lets out a cry of anger and pushes all of the papers and other objects off of his desk in frustration. "Why do I keep failing!?" he asks himself. He looks down at the pile of miscellaneous objects he just knocked to the floor. He picks up a small round holo-projector off of the ground and places it on his desk and turns it on. It shows a picture of a boy. He is a short boy with shoulder-length, puffed, black hair. "Little brother, I'm sorry. I've failed you again."

A holo-com device activates and a tall man wearing a suit appears over it. He says, "Please excuse my interruption Mr. Kaiba Ossius."

"I told you I was not to be disturbed!"

"My most sincere apologies, but there is a call for you on line one."

"Tell them to go away; I'm not currently accepting calls."

"But sir, they have a priority one accesses clearance."

"Alright, fine. Put them through."

The hologram changes into a silhouetted figure. It speaks with an electronically distorted voice, "Finally accepting calls now, are we Mr. Ossius."

Seto sneers, "How did you get priority one clearance?"

"Seto, Seto, Seto, you should know by now. If I want something I get it. And you know what I want now."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have it."

"That is such a shame, especially for your brother."

"Don't you dare place a finger on him, or so help me…"

"Calm down Seto, I meant no ill will. It's just that he wants to see you again so badly, and because of your incompetence, I have to be the bad guy and say he can't see you yet."

"Don't you dare turn this around to me! You kidnapped him and made him seem dead! This is all your fault!"

"Such harsh words. Come on Seto, we're business partners now. We work together, and I'm sure if you continue to follow my plans, we'll find one eventually that you can pull off."

"What do you want me to now?"

"My sources tell me that the owner of the Another Hope card is currently participating in the Duel Sanctuary tournament. Not only that though, the card has just been acquired by a…_business_ _rival _of mine. We cannot allow him to keep it."

"What do you want me to do, enter the tournament? I already declined the offer to enter, because of you."

"You underestimate me Seto. You should know better than that by now. I have already sent to you all the required documentation to enter, along with the five entry cards required to enter the finals."

"All forged, of course."

"You words sting me Seto. Don't fail me again Seto." The hologram dissipates.

Seto sighs and hits a button on the holo-com and the same man from before appears. "I want Kaiba Jet 2 warmed-up by the time I make it to the launch pad."

"But sir, you are not currently authorized to leave."

"Who is the Kaiba of this company?"

"You are sir."

"I thought so. Prepare my jet."

"What should I tell your parents if they ask, sir?"

"Tell them that in order to grieve the loss my brother, I decided to take a short trip."

"It will be done sir." The holo-com turns off.

Seto gets up and walks towards the elevator and presses the button. The doors open and he walks in. once inside he presses the uppermost button. After a short amount of time the doors open. Seto steps outside onto a launch pad. Sitting on the pad is a large jet that is shaped like the famous duel monster Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seto looks up at it and thinks, _I built Kaiba Jet_ _2 in order to feel closer to my name sake, the original Kaiba, Seto Kaiba. But right now I feel further from him them ever before. Kaiba cared for his brother. He would have never have allowed his little brother to kidnapped. _Seto gets into the cockpit on the head. "Commencing lift-off sequence." Seto flips several switches and presses a couple of buttons. "Kaiba Jet 2 to control, what is my status?"

A voice answers over the radio, "Kaiba Jet 2, this is control. You are clear for take-off at your ready."

"This is Kaiba Jet 2, taking-off." The Blue-Eyes jet blasts into the sky, destination: Duel Sanctuary. _I'm going to save you little brother, I swear._

* * *

"Now we finish this. Chaos Horizon, attack Yuni with Chaos Burst." Twilight

Lord - The Chaos Horizon unleashes its breath of black and white fire. The fire heads straight at Yuni.

Yuni reveals his last face-down card. "I'm not done yet! I activate Last Chance! This trap card can negate your direct attack if it would defeat me, but leaves me with 100 life points (Yuni's LP: 100). As a bonus though, I get to draw two cards." Yuni draws two cards.

"Very well, I end my turn (Trope's hand: 4)."

"And I begin mine! I activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Cyber-Tech Magician." The magician returns to the field from the grave. "When I control Cyber-Tech Magician I can special summon Cyber-Tech Apprentice from my hand (Light/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)!" Yuni summons a female magician that bears armor and a staff that is very similar to his Cyber-Tech Magician's. "Cyber-Tech Apprentice's effect gives my Cyber-Tech Magician a 500 attack point bonus, but not only that, I now control both a light and a dark monster, so I get another 500 attack (Magician's ATK 3500) (Apprentice's ATK 2500). Cyber-Tech Magician, attack The Chaos Horizon with Cyber Magic Attack!" Cyber-Tech Magician charges its attack. "Also activate your Effect Sealing Magic to negate his effect making him both a light and a dark, meaning you lose your Twilight Zone's effect (Chaos Horizon's ATK 3000)!" The monster unleashes its attack of magic, destroying Twilight Lord - The Chaos Horizon. "Now, Cyber-Tech Apprentice, attack him directly to win me this duel, Cyber Burning Attack!" Cyber-Tech Apprentice lets loose from its staff a stream of burning energy. The attack makes contact with Trope (Trope's LP: 0). Yuni wins.

Trope says to Yuni, "I doubted my master at first, but I realize now that he was correct, you might just be the duelist he is searching for. Here take this." Trope throws a card at Yuni like a ninja star. Yuni catches it. It is not Another Hope, it is an entry card.

"Where's my Another Hope?! You said you would give it back!"

"Did I? I specifically remember saying that I would entertain you with a duel, I never said such a thing as that. You were jumping to conclusions. I must be off now. My master is awaiting my return and looks forward to meeting you in a duel."

Brutus charges at Trope with his fist raised. He yells, "Why you no good, double talking henchman! I'll teach you a lesson or two about stealing from my friends!" As Brutus prepares to punch Trope, he vanishes in a smokescreen. Brutus' momentum keeps him moving and he runs into a tree. He turns to face Yuni, who has a depressed look on his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't teach that punk a lesson you for Yuni."

Yuni sighs, "Don't worry, it's probably for the best. He is official; you'd just get kicked out." _Not to mention beat-up. _"I just can't believe he managed to take my card. I don't know what to do."

Tori walks up to them, "Well I do. You make it to the finals and you defeat this creep and get your card back! I'm with you all the way!"

"So am I!" exclaims Brutus.

_Me too, you'll never be alone as long as you have your friends and me._

"Thank you guys," _all of you, _"I don't know what I'd do without you."

Otto walks to the group. "I am sorry to leave at such a time like this, but I feel it is time for me to observe other duelists, I feel I got to see everything I needed to from that duel."

"Good luck Otto," says Yuni.

"Bye," says Tori.

"Farewell friends," Otto says as he begins to walk off, "we will meet again." As walking off he thinks to himself, _Yes, I got _everything _I needed from that duel. _While thinking this he thinks of a scene. He sees the monster Dark Magician. It is launching its Dark Magic Attack. He compares it to a memory of Cyber-Tech Magician unleashing it Cyber Magic Attack. _Everything indeed._


	7. Episode 7: Money isn't Everything

Episode 7: Money isn't Everything

The episode opens up to show the Duel Sanctuary Castle throne room. The mysterious man is once again sitting on his throne. He announces, "Lux, Nox, what information do you bring me?"

The two ninjas of light and dark appear in the room. Lux says, "My lord, our scanners have just picked up an incoming jet."

Nox continues, "The jet matches the description of one registered to the Kaiba, Seto Ossius."

Their leader immediately responds, "Yes, just as my vision told me. Soon we will possess the yin to go with our yang. Bring the young Kaiba to me."

They both respond at once, "It will be done my lord."

* * *

Seto is in his jet, the Kaiba Jet 2. A computer voice says, "Now approaching the Duel Sanctuary. Suitable landing spot located. Proceed to land?"

Seto says out loud, "Acknowledged. Land when ready."

Seto's jet lowers down on to the island, landing in the middle of a clearing. Two duelists, who were dueling in the same clearing, jump out of the way of the landing jet. Seto gets out of his jet. One of the disrupted duelists shouts at him angrily, "Who do you think you are?! We were dueling here! You can't just go and land your jet where ever you want!"

Seto responds, "Who I am is no matter to you, but trust me I am more important than both of you combined. And maybe if you don't want someone landing in the middle of your duel, you'll think next time before dueling in the only suitable landing pad on this island." Seto walks off.

After walking for a little bit Lux and Nox appear in front of him. Lux says, "Seto Ossius, we have orders to bring you to our master, the Lord of Chaos."

Nox says, "We will force you to come, if you don't come peacefully."

Seto thinks, _As if they could take me._ _These losers must work for the person I'm looking for. _"I have no intentions of resistance. Please, lead the way."

* * *

The scene is once again showing the throne room. Large doors open, and Lux and Nox, followed by Seto, enter the room. Lux says, "Hail to the Lord of-"

Seto cuts him off and holds up his entry cards, "I am Seto Ossius. I bring before you five entry cards. I demand a duel against you for the Another Hope card."

Nox says, "How dare you speak to the Lord of Chaos in such a way! You should be punished for such blasphemy!"

The Lord of Chaos says, "Do not worry yourself with him Nox. Please, you two give us some privacy."

"I apologize, my lord." Lux and Nox exit the room.

"I apologize for my servants. I hope they treated you well on your trip here."

"Oh, they were just dandy. Now we duel."

"I am sorry, but I owe you no such pleasure."

Seto holds up his entry cards once again, "I have gathered five entry cards, you owe me a duel!"

"Do not try to fool me, even if you had gathered five, you would have to enter the finals, then duel me. But, both you and I know that those entry cards are fake. They were bestowed upon you by a man that you know not the identity of, but I know him very well." The man's eyes begin to glow through the shadow of his hood, one purple and one yellow. He snaps his fingers and instantaneously Seto's entry cards burst into a black and white flame.

Seto drops his cards as they burn away. "Do not try to intimidate me with your cheap parlor tricks."

"I can assure you, that was much more than a mere parlor trick. That was the power of Chaos. I will make a deal with you though."

"I'm listening."

"First, I want you to gather five entry cards, real ones this time."

"Yes."

"Then I want you to duel and beat a duelist known as Yuni Oha."

Seto thinks in shock as shows it on his face, _Yuni! It seems fate has some humor after all._

"You know Yuni Oha?"

"We are…_acquainted_."

"Very good. Once you complete those tasks, I will humor you with a duel. What do you say?"

"These conditions suit my needs. I will be back soon." Seto leaves the room.

The Lord of Chaos says, "Lux, Nox, I know you two are listening, you may cease your eavesdropping and return."

The two ninjas reappear. Lux says, "Our highest apologies, sir."

"Do not apologize. The only reason I sent you away was to make the young Seto more comfortable, I knew you would stay to listen."

Nox says, "You never cease to amaze, my lord."

"That is why I am the Lord of Chaos."

Lux says, "Might I ask, why have Seto Ossius duel Yuni Oha?"

"You should know, everything I do is the will of Chaos. Those two are our yin and yang. Having them duel is a necessary ritual."

"I am sorry to question you, my lord."

* * *

Yuni and friends are walking. They are exiting the forested area and entering a coastal area. Everyone looks gloomy after the loss of Yuni's card. Brutus suddenly exclaims, "I know what will cheer us all up, watching me win a duel and getting my fourth entry card!" Brutus looks from left to right, looking for a duelist. He spots a group of people. There is one man surrounded by several girls. The man has black hair and is wearing a fancy get-up, a tuxedo, monocle, and top hat.

He is holding a deck of cards and is showing off the cards in it. He says in a British accent, "As you can see, this deck has some of the best cards money can buy. In fact it is currently undefeated."

Brutus runs over to him. He says excitedly, "Awesome, are you a duelist too! Can I see?!"

The man and the girls recoil, as if in disgust. "You dare to compare yourself to me? You are but a peasant!"

"I am not a peasant!" Yuni and Tori walk behind Brutus. Brutus whispers to Yuni, "What's a peasant?"

Yuni responds, "It means your poor."

"Hey! I am not poor! I am comfortably middle class!"

The man responds, "Is there really a difference? I am Lord William III. And I am the richest duelist in the world."

"Well William, why don't we duel?"

"I duel the likes of you? My deck is _the best _money can buy. Your deck isn't even worth my time."

"People like you sicken me. You think you can drop a sack of cash to get an unbeatable deck, but you look over the most important part. A deck isn't a good deck unless you put yourself into it. Anyone can spend a lot of money on some deck list and the cards to go with it, but only a true duelist can make a true deck by himself!"

"You make me laugh."

Yuni, upset by William, walks next to Brutus and says to William, "I can't believe you, a deck is nothing without heart!"

William responds, "Who do you think you are, Yugi Muto?"

"So what if I am, he is… I mean he was the King of Games for a reason."

"Fine then, I will duel this…_brute_, and show you who is right."

"Good luck Brutus." Yuni steps back to let Brutus duel.

Yugi comments to Yuni, _Thanks for that, for defending me I mean._

_No problem._

_Just tell me one thing, back there you said that a deck is nothing without heart, but I thought you didn't believe in the Heart of the Cards._

_I don't believe in the concept that a deck has a heart that can change the course of a duel depending on whether or not you believe in it. What I do believe in is that every duelist owes it to their decks to put heart into it. Only when one's deck can reflect one's self is when a duelist can truly win._

_Don't you see though, it is the same. You put your heart into the cards and the cards give their heart back._

_I guess that makes sense enough._

Brutus and William begin their duel; both attach their decks to their Duel Gauntlets. The computer voice chimes, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

William says, "Please go first, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Not that I'll need it, I'll take it! It's Time to Duel!" Brutus draws his first card. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Solo-Soldier (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)!" The summoned monster is a warrior wearing battle worn armor. Its skin is covered in battle scars and it has an aggressive look on its face. It also has a large sword. "This monster might be powerful, but he doesn't play nice with others, so I can't summon anything else, I set a card and end my turn (Brutus' hand: 5). Try topping that!"

"I think I will. I activate Flash-Fire Ignition. Whenever I summon a pyro type monster, I can special summon a Flash-Fire monster from my hand. I normal summon Flash-Fire Ignus (Fire/Level 4/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200)." The monster looks like a pile of half molten rocks that are burning and have taken on a humanoid form. "All of my Flash-Fire monsters share an effect. When one is summoned, you take damage equal to the number of Flash-Fire monsters I control times 200. So you take 200 damage." Ignus releases a burst of fire at Brutus, decreasing his life points (Brutus' LP: 3800). "Also, since I summoned a Flash-Fire monster, my Ignition activates, allowing me to summon a Flash-Fire monster. I summon Flash-Fire Vulcan (Fire/Level 4/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF1500)." This monster looks like a volcano, but personified. "Its effect now activates, inflicting 400 damage." The monster releases another burst of fire (Brutus' LP: 3400). I activate Vulcan's other effect, I can destroy one monster you control and you take damage equal to half of its attack." Vulcan releases an eruption from the top of its head. The stream of lava rains down on Solo-Soldier, destroying it. Some of the lava splashes at Brutus and knocks him back (Brutus' LP: 2200). "Lucky for you, I can't attack the turn I activate that effect (William's hand: 3)."

Brutus gets up. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me! I summon Master Blaster (Fire/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 0)!" Master Blaster is a mechanical soldier. It holds a large, over-sized RPG. "This monster can only attack when you control more monsters then I do, luckily, you do. Master Blaster, attack his Flash-Fire Vulcan!" The RPG is fired at Vulcan, blowing it up (William's LP: 3400). "I set another card and I end my turn (Brutus' hand: 4)."

William draws. "I summon Flash-Fire Pyron and inflict 400 damage to you (Brutus' LP: 1800)." Pyron looks like a body of fire. "I use Flash-Fire Ignition to summon Flash-Fire Torchan! You take 600 damage (Brutus' LP: 1200)." The monster looks like a scorched, human form piece of wood that is lit on fire. "I overlay my three monsters to build the overlay network. I Xyz summon Flash-Fire Mortar Blaster (Fire/Rank 4/Pyro/Xyz/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)." The Xyz monster looks like its made of a fiery metal. On its back is a large mortar cannon. "I remove one overlay unit to destroy one monster you control, also you take 1000 damage." Mortar Blaster's overlay unit goes into its cannon. The cannon glows and fires a ball of lava at Master Blaster.

"I activate Mystik Wok! I can tribute one monster I control and gain life points equal to its attack!" Master Blaster goes away just as the lava ball is about to hit it (Brutus' LP: 3500).

"I'm not done yet, I first set one card, then I attack you directly!" William's monster fires its cannon again, this time at Brutus, knocking him back (Brutus' LP: 1100). "I end my turn (William's hand: 1)."

Brutus draws. "You're doomed now! I activate my face down, Power Trick. This card lets me special summon two level four monsters with 2000 or more attack, one from my hand and one from my deck. I summon The Great Terror from my hand (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0) and Goblin Attack Force from my deck (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 0). Sadly, I can't attack with them and they are destroyed during the end phase, but that won't matter. I tribute The Great Terror to summon Brutal Massive Dragon (Earth/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0)! I tribute my Goblin Attack Force to allow my dragon to attack and give him half of their attack points." Brutal Massive Dragon eats the Attack Force, strengthening itself (ATK 3950). "Brutal Massive Dragon, unleash your Brutal Bombardment!" The dragon fires its spike-missiles at William's only monster.

"I activate Inferno Shield! This counter trap card negates an attack against a pyro type monster." A fiery wall comes out of the trap card and burns away the spikes.

"Alright, fine. I set a card and end my turn (Brutal Massive Dragon's ATK 2800) (Brutus' hand: 2)."

"And I begin mine. I summon Flash-Fire Lavon (Fire/Level 3/Pyro/Tuner/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) . You now take 400 damage (Brutus' LP: 700)." The monster is a humanoid form made up of lava. "Also his effect allows me pay 1000 life points in order to draw a card for every Flash-Fire monster I control (William's LP: 2400)." William draws two cards. "A perfect draw, as always. Since I control a Flash-Fire monster, I can special summon Flash-Fire Infern from my hand (Fire/Level 4/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1500). Which means you take another 600 damage (Brutus' LP: 100). Now, my level three Lavon tunes my level four Infern. I Synchro summon Flash-Fire Magma Master (Fire/Level 7/Pyro/Synchro/ATK 2600/DEF 2300)!" William's monster is a massive beast, made of lava. It has a volcano on its back. "Now I activate the spell card, Polymerization! I fuse my two monsters in order to summon Flash-Fire Volcannon (Fire/Level 9/Pyro/Fusion/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)!" This monster is a giant. It is made from a combination of metal and rocks. Both of its hands are cannons.

Yugi mentally comments to Yuni, _It's nice to see that you guys still use Fusion monsters._

_They're not used as much as they used to, but we actually use them quite a bit compared to a while back. When Synchros and Xyzs first came out they completely took over and people only used them, but now we have learned to balance all_ _four types of extra deck monsters._

Back at the duel William says, "When my monster is summoned, you take 1000points of damage. I win."

"I'm not done yet; I activate my face down, Monster Seal! I can only activate this counter trap card if you activate a monster effect, your monster's effect is negated for the rest of the turn and you can't attack this turn!"

"You delay the inevitable, peasant. I end my turn (William's hand: 0)."

Brutus draws. He looks at his hand and thinks, _This is it. I'm done for. I put up a good fight, but I have nothing left to do. Maybe he was right, maybe his deck is better._

Yuni sees the look of despair on Brutus' face. He yells to Brutus, "Remember Brutus, you aren't limited to the cards in your hand, you have an extra deck!"

Brutus looks at his hand for a second, and then a look of realization crosses his face, _Of course, the extra deck! Why do I always forget about the extra deck!? _"I summon Shadow of Power (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 0)! This card normally can't attack unless I remove a monster from play in my graveyard. I remove my Brutal Massive Dragon. As a bonus, Shadow of Power's attack, level and name change to match the removed monster's (Name: Brutal Massive Dragon/Level 6/ATK 2800)." The monster that was originally a 3-D shadow, changes into a shadowy form of Brutal Massive Dragon. "Now that I control a 'Brutal Massive Dragon' I can evolve it. With power comes adaptability, with adaptability comes evolution, and with evolution comes even more power! I evolve my Brutal Massive Dragon into Brutanic Master Dragon (Earth/Level 8/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 0)!" Brutal Massive Dragon cloaks itself in a harsh light. When it comes out, it has doubled in size; its armor looks more spiked and jagged. Also its fangs, claws, horns, and spikes have grown larger and more numerous. "This mega-powerful monster destroys itself at the end of the turn instead of devolving, but that won't matter, I will beat you this turn. That will happen because in order to attack I have to banish a monster from my grave, but he gains attack equal to that monster until the end of the turn. I banish Solo-Soldier so my dragon can gain 2400 attack (ATK 5900)! Brutanic Master Dragon, attack now! Brutanic Armageddon!" Brutus' monster fires all of its massive spike-missiles at Flash-Fire Volcannon. They rain down on it, blowing up on impact, these explosions leaving behind mushroom clouds (William's LP: 0). Brutus wins.

"This is impossible! How have I lost to the likes of you!?"

"You lost because of all the reasons I said before. You have to put your heart and soul into your deck if you want to win!"

"It does not matter! I care not of what you say! Only the cards that are in your deck matter, the 'heart!'"

"Think what you like, but the proof is in the duel. I won, you didn't!"

"It's all just a fluke!" William runs away dropping an entry card.

Brutus picks up the card and Tori and Yuni join him. Yuni says, "Whether he accepts it or not, you taught him a lesson he can't forget."

Tori adds, "Yeah, you've planted the seeds in his mind. Good job Brutus."

Brutus sighs and asks, "How can duelists like him even exist. You would think any duelist would have more honor than just to buy all of the cards on a list and call it a deck."

Yuni answers, "The world can be weird sometimes, and not everyone thinks that honor matters. What does matter though is that we duel with honor and integrity. We made our decks ourselves, from our hearts. We have honor and thus, we are the better duelists."


	8. Episode 8: Rev it Up!

Episode 8: Rev it Up!

Yuni is just waking up. Once again he and Brutus camped out. They are on a beach with a cliff towering over them. Yuni stretches and looks towards where Tori's tent should have been, but it's not. _Tori must have left for some more early morning dueling, _Yuni thinks.

Suddenly, Yuni hears a sound, V_room! Vroom! _He looks up to the top of the cliff and sees someone on a motorcycle, revving it. The motorcycle jumps off the cliff, followed by another. The second motorcycle has what looks like a dragon type monster following it.

As the motorcycles jump over Yuni, the sound wakes up Brutus. He springs up shouting, "It's the apocalypse! Everyone one find shelter! Everyman for himself!" Brutus then realizes what is going on and shrinks down and says meekly, "Never mind, don't mind me."

The motorcycles speed off into the distance. Brutus, returning to his normal, hyper state asks excitedly, "Was that a Turbo-Duel?"

Yuni responds, "I think it might have been."

Yugi asks mentally, _What is a Turbo-Duel?_

_Oh yeah, it's really easy to forget how old you are. A Turbo-Duel is a special form of dueling that reached its peak of popularity about 4000 years ago. There were some special rules, but the major difference from a normal duel was that you rode motorcycles called Duel Runners. It's popularity coincided with that of the Synchro monster. Both's popularity went away pretty soon after being introduced. It was a fad._

_So… they dueled… on motorcycles?_

_Yeah, weird, I know._

Brutus says, "That was awesome, I didn't know anyone turbo-dueled anymore."

At this point Tori is walking towards the guys. She says, "Hey, you guys would never believe this, I just saw someone in a real Turbo-Duel."

Yuni replies, "Yeah, we saw them too. They scared Brutus half to death.

Brutus buts in saying, "Not true, I was only scared a quarter to death!"

"Sure. Anyways they just jumped over that cliff." Yuni points towards the cliff.

Tori says "That is so cool, being a history geek like I am, it was pretty awesome to even see a glimpse of such a bizarre, ancient ritual. Anyways, as for more important business, check out these." Tori holds out five entry cards.

Brutus runs up to Tori, "That is awesome; you got all five entry cards!"

Yuni says, "Congratulations!"

"I already went to Sanctuary Castle in the center of the island and reserved my spot in the finals. You guys better hurry though, they said that there are only four spots left in the finals."

Brutus responds, "Don't worry, there's no way Yuni and I won't make it! We are just too good."

Yuni says sarcastically, "Yeah Brutus, you're a natural pro."

Brutus says with a sincere tone, "Thanks Yuni that means a lot." Yuni shakes his head.

* * *

Yuni and the gang are now walking through a craggy area at the bottom of a canyon. Brutus drops back towards Tori, he says, "So Tori, you would say that you know a lot about Yugi Muto, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a self-proclaimed expert."

"Cool, would you mind answering some questions?"

"Sure, fire away."

"I know that Yugi Muto was entered into the first ever Domino Grand Championships, but I was not able to figure out what the anniversary of that tournament was."

"I'm sorry, but no one really knows the answer to that. The first annual DGC was held on a different date than the latter ones. Its date has been lost to history."

Yuni shouts back towards them, "October 5!"

Tori says confused, "What?"

"October 5, the date of the first ever DGC."

"Ummm… okay then. Anything else, Brutus?"

"Yeah, I couldn't figure out the combination of cards that Yugi Muto used to win the tournament."

"Once again, no one really thought that the DGC would turn into anything, so the records on the first one are very scarce. Pretty much the only thing known about it is that Yugi Muto won it."

Yuni shouts back once again, "Yugi had 1100 life points and his opponent had 4000, along with a full field of monsters with 3000 or more attack. He used his monster, Sangan's effect to add his Gamma the Magnet Warrior to his hand. He then discarded that card along with his Alpha the Magnet Warrior and tributed the Beta the Magnet Warrior on his field in order to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. He then activated Valkyrion's effect in order to summon his Magnet Warriors back from his grave. By tributing his three Magnet Warriors, Yugi summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra, with its attack equaling 4600. Yugi activated the effect of Ra, allowing him to pay 1000 life points to destroy all monsters his opponent controlled. He then attacked directly, defeating his opponent."

Both Brutus and Tori are looking at Yuni with a jaw-dropped, dumbfounded look. Tori says, "Are you joking?! No one knows anything about that duel, and here you are acting like an expert. Are you trying to make fun of me?!"

"No not at all, I'm completely serious. I swear."

"Really, how did you get that information then?"

"I…uh… read it in a book."

"Uh huh. You must tell me the title of that book."

"Oh, well, I read it a long time ago, I can't remember the title."

"And yet you can remember the exact date of the duel and exactly how Yugi Muto won it."

"Hey, it was a good duel."

"Whatever."

Brutus continues to ask Tori questions, meanwhile Yugi and Yuni talk. _So, do you not plan on telling them about me anytime soon?_

_I'm not sure what to do about you yet. Just think about how crazy_ _it would sound if I told someone that I hear the voice of someone who has been dead for 5000 years in my head. No offense._

_None taken. No, you're right, it does sound crazy, but you will have to tell someone eventually._

_You're probably right. I just don't know what to do._

The sound of a motorcycle revving sounds again. A Duel Runner comes at them and brakes. The Duel Runner is placed on top of two larger than average wheels. The body itself is sleekly aerodynamically designed. The person on top of the Runner pulls off his helmet. He says, "Alright, which one of you folks is a duelist?"

Yuni replies, "We all are."

Tori inspects the Duel Runner up close. "Wow, a real, functioning Duel Runner. I've never seen one outside of a museum."

The driver responds, "Yep, she's a beauty alright. I built her myself."

Yuni asks, "Who are you?"

"The name's Mach and I am the world's only licensed turbo-duelist. You see, I have always been fascinated by stories of the legendary turbo-duelist, Yusei Fudo. I recently built my own Duel Runner and taught myself to ride it and the rules of turbo-dueling. When I saw that this tournament was the first official one in 1000 years to allow turbo-dueling, I had to enter, and what do you know, here I am. So, how's about a Turbo-Duel?" Mach tosses Yuni a brief case. Yuni presses the button on top to open it. Upon pressing the button, the brief case opens and transforms into a Duel-Runner. It is a slim design; it has three wheels lined up, with the center one being larger than the ones in front and back of it.

Yuni comments, "That is awesome." Yuni gets on to feel it out. "Did you build this one too?"

"Of course. When no one else has a Runner of their own, it's smart to carry a spare. So how about it? You want to duel?"

Yuni revs the throttle. "You bet I do!"

Tori objects, "But Yuni, you don't even know how to ride one of these things. Even if you did, I doubt you know the rules of a Turbo-Duel, let alone have a deck with suitable cards."

Mach says, "It's all good. The bike is self-driving; also I don't mind playing by standard rules, as long as we're riding."

Yuni says, "Alright, let's do it!"

Tori says, "Are you sure you want to do this Yuni?"

"Of course, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why would I give it up?"

"Okay."

Yuni and Mach start up their bikes. Mach says, "I've already got our course mapped out and in the Runner's system, just go with the flow. Also, a word of caution, we going to ride pretty close to the edge of some cliffs, your Runner should keep you at a safe distance, but don't do anything risky."

"Alright let's go!" Yuni speeds off shouting, "Duel On!" Mach follows him. Both duelists place their deck boxes on the dashboard of the Duel Runner.

The computer says, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Autopilot engaged. Commence dueling." A smaller than average Duel Screen appears over the dash board with each player's hand.

Mach says to Yuni, via communicator, "I'll go first, if it's cool with you." Mach draws his card from his projected deck on the dashboard. "Since there are no cards on the field, I can special summon Turbo Dasher (Wind/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)!" Turbo Dasher is a robot built for speed. It is aerodynamically designed and has wheels for feet and jets on its back. It wheels alongside Mach's Duel Runner. "When this master of Faster is summoned, I can draw a card." Mach draws. "Now I summon Turbo Rocket (Wind/Level 1/Machine/Tuner/ATK 500/DEF 500)!" This monster is literally a rocket with a face, hands, and feet. "I use my level one Turbo Rocket to tune my level six Turbo Dasher! I Synchro summon Turbo Tycoon (Wind/Level 7/Machine/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2500)!" Turbo Rocket connects to Turbo Dasher's back and rockets it into the sky. When it comes back down, the two monsters have integrated together. Turbo Booster has increased in size and has a large rocket attached to its back. It also looks all around more advanced. "I throw down two face downs and end my turn (Mach's hand: 3)."

Yuni pauses to feel the wind in his hair, then he draws his card, "I'll match you speed for speed! I control no monsters and you do so I special summon Cyber-Tech Accelerator (Wind/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)!" Yuni's own fast robot dashes alongside him. "I also summon Cyber-Tech Falcon (Wind/Level 4/Winged-Beast/ATK 1500/DEF 1000)!" The cybernetic falcon flies in next to Yuni. "When I summon Cyber-Tech Falcon, I can add one Cyber-Tech card to my hand. I add the spell card, Cyber-Tech Rebuild! I activate it, allowing me to tribute my Falcon. In its place I can summon another monster from my deck that is up to three levels higher than Falcon. I summon Cyber-Tech Inferno (Fire/Level 5/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1200)!" Cyber-Tech Falcon's organic parts go away, leaving behind the machinery. This machinery rearranges itself into the form of an incomplete set of mechanical armor. This armor fills up with fire to form Cyber-Tech Inferno. "When I summon this card, you take 200 points of damage for every card in my hand. I have four, so you take 800 points." Inferno sends a ball of fire at Mach (Mach's LP: 3200). "Now I overlay my two level five monsters and build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Cyber-Tech Starship (Light/Rank 5/Machine/Xyz/ATK 2500/DEF 2400)!" The monster that emerges from the overlay network looks like a futuristic fighter plane, meant for space instead of air. It has a laser gun on each wing, and one central laser cannon below the belly. It flies above Yuni's bike "I activate its effect; I can remove an overlay unit in order to reduce your attack by 300 and increase my attack by the same amount." Starship absorbs its overlay unit through its central laser cannon and fires a beam of energy at Turbo Tycoon.

"Not so fast! I'm going to activate one of my face downs, I play Turbo Boost. During the turn I activate this card, all Turbo monsters on my field can't be affected by other card effects!" Out of Mach's card comes a single rocket. That rocket attaches to the back of Tycoon and jets him out of the way of the laser.

"Alright then. I set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Mach draws a card. "I'll start mine then. I activate my Turbo Tycoon's effect. This effect allows me to special summon one level 3 or lower monster from my hand. I summon Turbo Speeder (Wind/Level 1/Machine/Tuner/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" This monster looks like a toy racecar. On the windshield is a face and it has two hands and arms coming out of its side. "I also normal summon Turbo Traveler (Wind/Level 2/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 700)! I now have my level one Speeder tune my level two Traveler! I Synchro summon Turbo Racer (Wind/Level 3/Machine/Synchro/Tuner/ATK 0/DEF 1700)!" The monster, summoned in defense position, is another racecar, this one sleeker and more high tech in design. It too has a face and hands. "I use my level three Synchro Tuner monster to tune my level seven Turbo Tycoon! I Accel Synchro summon Turbo Titan (Wind/Level 10/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)!" The large, new monster bears a resemblance to Turbo Dasher/Tycoon, except it has armor that looks like a was originally a racecar. It also holds an energy sword. "Turbo Titan, attack now with Speed Sword Slash." The monster slashes its sword at Yuni's monster with such high speeds that it can barely be seen. It slashes through the monster (Yuni's LP: 3000). "When Titan destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again if I discard a card. Go, attack once more!"

"I discard Kuriborg in order to negate your attack!" Yuni's mechanical fur ball creates a shield, protecting Yuni from the attack.

"Alright, then I end my turn (Mach's hand: 1)."

Yuni draws a card. "I activate my face down card, Cyber Reinforcements! This card allows me to summon two Cyber Tokens (Earth/Level 1/Machine/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0)." These tokens look like two small technological orbs. "These tokens can only be tributed for the tribute summon of a Cyber monster. I tribute them both in order to summon Cyber-Tech Enforcer (Dark/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000)!" Enforcer looks like an overly muscular warrior equipped with super high tech armor. In one hand he holds a massive energy hammer and in the other an energy shield. "Cyber-Tech Enforcer, attack with Cyber Bludgeon!"

"Either I'm failing on my math, or my monster is stronger than yours! Why'd you attack?"

"Because of my effect. Since I'm attacking a monster with more attack than mine, my monster gains 1000 attack!" Enforcer continues its attack. It charges at Titan and its hammer grows to double its size (ATK 3600). Titan is pulverized (Mach's LP: 3100). "I activate the quick-play spell from my hand, Second Strike! This card allows my monster to attack for a second time in a row, but with 500 less attack (ATK 2100). Cyber Bludgeon, once more!" Cyber-Tech Enforcer goes in for one more attack and makes contact (Mach's LP: 1000). "I set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 2)."

At this point the two turbo-duelists have made it to the top of the canyon and are driving near its edge. Brutus and Tori are standing below. Tori comments, "I don't like how close they're driving towards the edge. Especially Yuni, he's practically on the edge."

Brutus replies, "I wouldn't worry about Yuni, he's seem to have gotten the hang of this."

"What I'm afraid of is that he's not the one getting the hang of it, the autopilot is."

Back at the duel, Mach starts his turn and says, "I draw a card. I now activate my face down Turbo Rally! This trap allows me special summon a Turbo monster that was destroyed last turn. I summon Turbo Titan! Now my Titan, attack Yuni's monster!" Turbo Titan slashes at Enforcer, destroying it (Yuni's LP: 2100). "Now I discard a card to attack again to finish this! Speed Sword Slash!"

In a panic, Yuni quickly moves to activate his facedown card, but in the process, his hand sweeps over a button on his Duel-Runner. A computer voice from the Runner states, "Autopilot disengaged."

Yuni's Duel-Runner instantly begins to wobble. The following scene occurs in less than a few seconds. Everything shown is going in slow motion. Yuni's bike begins to tip. A look of shock goes across Yuni's face. Down below, Brutus and Tori's expressions change to horrified ones. Yuni thinks in a panic, _No! I've got to regain my balance! I've got to do something! _Yuni places his hand down on the console in front of him. Unexpectedly, a blue circuit board pattern emerges from Yuni's hand. Suddenly, Yuni is floating in a stream of data. All around him are the 1s and 0s of binary code along with several various images. Yuni looks at one moving image and sees himself, still falling off the cliff in slow motion. _What is this? _he thinks.

Yugi responds, _I think that we're inside the computer of the bike._

Yuni looks around, _I think your right. Maybe I can find a way to save myself! _Yuni takes a good look around. He spots one picture of what looks like a person wearing armor. _I don't know what this does, but it's worth a try! _

Yuni places his hand on the picture and the same circuit board pattern as before emerges. The computer voice says, "Duel Armor initiated." Yuni is forced out of the computer system.

Back in the real world, time has returned to normal. Brutus and Tori are watching Yuni fall in horror. Brutus shouts, "No! This can't be the end of Yuni!" Brutus begins to cry.

Tori shouts, "Hey tough guy, look up!"

Brutus looks up to see the parts of the bike shifting around Yuni and forming armor. The armor is made up of various parts of the bike, such as the wind shield forming the faceplate of the helmet, the large wheel on Yuni's back, and the two smaller wheels underneath his feet. Yuni with his new armor grabs onto the ledge and pulls himself up. Brutus shouts, "What, crying, I wasn't crying!"

"No one said you were crying, Brutus."

"Oh. Never mind."

Back with Yuni, after pulling himself up, he starts running, using his wheeled feet, at high speeds in order to catch up with Mach. Yuni thinks, _This is awesome!_

Mach, having missed everything that just happened, asks Yuni, "How'd you figure out how to activate my Duel Armor system?"

Yuni responds, "I'm not too sure myself, but I believe you were in the middle of an attack."

"Yes of course. Turbo Titan, finish your attack!"

Yuni looks to his Duel Screen, which is now attached to his wrist, where his duel gauntlet would be, and activates his facedown card. "I activate Cyber-Tech Damage Conversion! This card allows me to negate your attack. Also, I can summon one Cyber-Tech monster from my hand who's attack is equal or less than the damage I would take. I summon Cyber-Tech Dragoon (Fire/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)!" The monster summoned is a serpentine, red dragon. It is covered in cybernetic armor and has a mechanical saddle on its back. "When my Dragoon is special summoned, I can add one Polymerization from my deck to my hand."

"I'll end my turn then (Mach's hand: 1)."

Yuni draws a card from the deck on his wrist. "I play Monster Reborn! I special summon Cyber-Tech Enforcer from my grave!" The massive enforcer returns to the field. "Now I activate Polymerization and fuse my two monsters! I summon Cyber-Tech Draconic Enforcer (Dark/Level 9/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 2500/DEF 2500)!" Yuni's two monsters fuse together. The result is a dragon that is double the size as before, on its saddle is Cyber-Tech Enforcer with upgraded, dragon looking armor. "Now, Cyber-Tech Draconic Enforcer attack with your Burning Bludgeon!" the Draconic Enforcer hurls its hammer at the opponent.

"Let me guess, you have another effect."

"You've got that right, when this monster attacks a monster with a higher attack, its attack doubles (ATK 5000)!" Enforcer's dragon mount breathes fire at the hammer. The burning hammer impacts Turbo Titan and destroys it (Mach's LP: 0). Yuni wins. Both duelists brake. Yuni's armor folds off of him and back into its original briefcase form.

Mach hops off his Duel-Runner and walks over to Yuni, "Man that was one awesome duel! Please take this, you deserve it." Mach hands Yuni an entry card. Mach picks up the briefcase. And runs back over to his bike. "Sorry to leave so fast, but the wind beckons to me, I'm off!" And with that, Mach speeds off.

Yuni hears behind, "That was amazing Yuni! What was that?" he turns around to see Brutus and Tori running towards him.

"I'm not too sure myself. This is going to sound crazy, but one moment I was placing my hand down on the control console, trying to reactivate the autopilot and the next, it's as if I'm inside the bike's computer."

Tori thinks for a second, "Yuni, I think you might have techno-kinesis!"

"What do you mean?"

"Techno-kinesis is the ability to control machines with your mind. But why would you have it?"

Both of them think, and simultaneously they shout, "The accident!"

Tori says, "It must have affected your mind, giving it special abilities! Has anything else weird happened to you since then?"

Yuni ponders for a couple of seconds and then sighs and says, "Well, I haven't been telling you guys everything."

Brutus asks, "What is it Yuni?"

"In my head, I can hear Yugi Muto."


	9. Episode 9: Theif's Gambit

Episode 9: Thief's Gambit

Seto is walking in a desert area of the Duel Sanctuary. He thinks, _I don't have time to participate in five duels; I'll have to win everything I need at once. Ah, this should do fine. _Seto spots a group of five people gathered together. "You five! Are you all duelists in this tournament?"

One responds, "Yeah, we are. What's it to you?"

"I am looking to for five duelists to duel, you fit the bill. How many entry cards do you each have?"

Another steps up, "We all only have one, how many do you have?"

"I don't have any at all."

"Then why should we duel you?"

"I'll tell you what, if any one of you manages to beat me, I'll give you this." Seto reveals to them a briefcase full of rare cards.

One of the duelists jumps forward, "I'll do it, I'll go first."

"I'm sorry, I meant that I would duel all five of you at once."

"You want to duel all five of us at once?! And you're wagering all of those cards? You sir, are insane."

"Let's find out whose insane here."

"Alright, they're your cards. Come on boys; let's teach this punk a lesson." All five duelists step towards Seto. They all activate their Duel Gauntlets.

Seto says, "Please, one of you make the first move."

One says, "Alright I will. I summon Luster Dragon (Wind/Level 4/Dragon/Normal/ATK 1900/DEF 1600)! Now I banish it in order to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Dark/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2000)!" I end my turn (Dragon Duelist's hand: 4)."

The next duelist says, "I'll go next! I activate The Cheerful Coffin! This card allows me to discard up to three cards, I discard my Vampire Lord. Now I activate the Book of Life! This card lets me summon my Vampire Lord from my grave (Dark/Level 5/Zombie/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1500)! By tributing this monster, I can special summon my Vampire Genesis (Dark/Level 8/Zombie/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2100)! I end my turn (Zombie Duelist's hand: 2)!"

"Now it's my turn. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600)! I also activate the spell card, Release Restraint, allowing me to tribute the Iron Knight in order to summon Gearfried the Legend (Light/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2200)! I end my turn now (Warrior Duelist's hand: 3)."

Another duelist steps up, "I think I'll go next. I will summon my Apprentice Magician (Dark/Level 2/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 800). Now, I activate Magical Dimension. This card allows me to tribute my Apprentice and trades it in for a more experienced magician; I summon Cosmo Queen (Dark/Level 8/Spellcaster/Normal/ATK 2900/DEF 2450). That concludes my turn (Spellcaster Duelist's hand: 3)."

The final duelist steps up. "I'll finish us off. I can discard my Machina Force in order to special summon my Machina Fortress from my hand (Earth/Level 7/Machine/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1600)! I conclude my turn (Machine Duelist's hand: 4)."

The dragon duelist says, "I bet you're scared now. Aren't you?"

Seto draws a card. "No, I'm not in the least. I summon Plasma Guardian in defense mode (Light/Level 3/Thunder/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2100)." The monster that Seto summons looks like a shield made out of plasma energy. "When I normal summon this card, I can special summon one Plasma monster from my hand. I special summon Plasma Bolt (Light/Level 1/Thunder/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)." This monster looks like a bolt of lightning personified. "When this card is special summoned, its level becomes equal to that of all of your monsters (Level 40). Now I activate my spell, Plasma Nova! This card allows me to tribute one monster and inflict damage to all players equal to its level times 100."

The Zombie Duelist says, "But that would mean the duel is a tie!"

"No, it is not, because my guardian protects me from all effect damage. Meaning each of you take 4000 damage, but I don't."

The Dragon Duelist says in horror, "Who are you?!"

"I am Seto Ossius, your worst nightmare!" Plasma Bolt explodes hitting everyone except Seto, who has Guardian standing in between him and the explosion (All but Seto's LP: 0). Seto wins.

* * *

Yuni and friends are still in the canyon area of the Duel Sanctuary. Tori is saying to Yuni, "I can't believe that you didn't tell me you had contact with the Yugi Muto! You should have told me, I have so much I want to know. I don't even know where to start."

Yuni responds, "Well that shouldn't be your problem considering the fact that you've been asking questions for hours."

"Hmmm. Sorry, I'm so excited I'm not thinking straight. You and Yugi are probably sick of answering questions, I'll take a break.

"Thank you."

Brutus cuts in, "As cool and exciting as it is to learn that my best friend can talk to famous dead people, and as psyched as I am that that person is Yugi Muto, we've got to find people to duel. Yuni and I only need one more card each."

Yuni responds, "Good point, I've been thinking about that. We need one card each to get into the finals, and duelists have seemed pretty scarce. We might want to split up, so we don't have to fight over any duelists we might encounter."

Brutus looks disappointed, "Aw, split up."

Tori says, "He does have a point Brutus."

"Yeah, I know." Brutus suddenly perks up. "Alright then. I'll go this way. Watch out duelists, here comes Brutus!" Brutus runs of down the right side of a fork in the road.

Yuni says, "Well, I guess we'll go this way." Yuni and Tori walk off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Yuni and Tori have made their way into a section of the island that is covered in ruins. Tori asks Yuni, "Okay, I've got another one. Cheeseburgers or hotdogs?"

Yuni looks a little annoyed, "I should just tell you this, Yugi's favorite food is cheeseburgers."

"Oh, okay. Yellow or red?"

Yuni looks even more annoyed now and sighs. Just as he's about to answer when Brutus runs in. He has a look of extreme worry on his face. He yells in a panic at Yuni, "Helpmesomeonestolemyentrycards!"

Yuni responds, "Whoa, whoa. Slow down there Brutus. What happened?"

Brutus takes a deep breath. He says, "I was dueling some lame duelist and he took all of my entry cards."

"So you beat him?"

"Well…no, but I only wagered one card and he took all of them."

Tori says, "Don't worry Brutus, we'll get them back."

Yuni objects, "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Those ninjas from earlier, their job is to keep track of this kind of stuff, so let's bring it to them."

"I guess it's worth a try."

* * *

Everyone is outside of the Duel Sanctuary castle. They are talking to the ninjas Lux and Nox.

"What do you mean you can't help us!" exclaims Yuni.

Lux says, "We are sorry, but you have no evidence proving that this young man didn't wager the cards he lost."

Nox says, "Now we must ask that young Brutus vacates this island immediately."

Tori says, "Wait, can't you give us a chance to solve this ourselves?"

Lux and Nox look at each other. Lux says, "I suppose we can give you one hour, no more. But, Brutus is not to participate in any duel under any circumstances. Is that understood?"

The three nod their heads. Nox says, "Okay then, you better go, your hour starts now."

Lux says, "We will find you in exactly one hour from now, if Brutus does not have his cards back, he will be disqualified." Lux and Nox disappear.

Tori asks, "Well what do we do now?"

Yuni says, "Maybe Brutus can show us-"

"That's him!" Brutus interrupts. He runs off into some trees.

Tori asks, "what was that?!"

Yuni says, "I don't know but we better follow him." Yuni and Tori run off after Brutus. They run through the forest for a small amount of time. Brutus is chasing someone hidden in the shadows, Tori and Yuni chase him. They eventually make it into a clearing. On the other side of the clearing is man. He is a tall man, has jet black hair, a scruffy beard and a scar over one eye. The eye with the scar is stuck in a squint.

Brutus says, "That's him! That's guy who stole my entry cards!"

Yuni says to the guy, "Is that true?!"

The man says, "I won't confirm or deny any such statement."

Tori demands, "Who do you think you are?!"

"I, ma'am, am Goto. I pride myself on my ability to find _alternate _solutions to a problem."

Brutus steps up and demands, "Give me back my entry cards!"

Goto says, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Of course you do you punk! Give me back my cards I'll knock the sense out of you!"

"I'd like to remind you that that would only get you disqualified."

Yuni puts his arm in front of Brutus. "He's right Brutus. Don't risk it. I'll duel you for all of your entry cards!"

Goto contemplates for a second. "And why should I do that. I have six entry cards, I have no need for any more."

Yuni holds up his deck box. "I'll wager my deck against your entry cards!"

Tori gasps and Brutus says, "No Yuni! You can't do that. I won't let you risk your deck for my spot in this tournament. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it."

"Brutus, this is my decision. Don't you ever say you're not worth it. You are my best friend, and I won't let this happen to you!"

A tear comes to Brutus' eye. "You're a good friend Yuni." He stops for a moment and says, "Wait, is this you or Yugi talking?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Yuni turns back towards Goto. "So, what do you say, do you accept my wager?"

Goto chuckles and thinks, _Just as I planned, he takes the bait._ He then says, "Okay, I accept."

"Get ready to loose!" Yuni and Goto activate their Gauntlets.

The computer says its usual, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Goto says, "Since you challenged me, I'll go first." He draws. "I summon Band of Thieves - Zuno the Brains (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000) in defense mode!" Zuno the Brains looks like a sneaky figure. He wears all black and has an equipment belt full of different pieces of technology. "Thanks to Zuno's expert strategizing, he can sneak in one of his partners. I special summon Band of Thieves - Suterusu the Stealth (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1500)." Suterusu is clad in a black body suit and full-head mask. Over his eyes is a pair of night vision goggles. "Now I activate my Thieves' Comradery spell card. Since I control exactly two Band of Thieves monsters I can add one from my deck to my hand, but I can't summon it this turn. I add Band of Thieves - Ite the Archer. Lastly I set a card and end my turn (Goto's hand: 3)."

"Duel on!" Yuni proclaims as he draws a card. He looks at his hand.

Yugi says to him, _You know, I'm very proud of you for what you're doing._

Yuni responds, _Brutus is my friend; I couldn't possibly let him down. _Yuni returns attention to the duel. "I summon Cyber-Techno-Kinetic (Light/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200)!" Yuni summons a monster that resembles a younger cyborg man. He holds his hands up to either side of his head and looks deep in concentration. Floating around him are various pieces of technology. "Since I control a Cyber monster, I can activate Cyber Beam Cannon. This card makes it so that once per turn, as long as I control a Cyber monster, I can destroy one monster you control." Out of Yuni's spell card comes a large high-tech energy cannon. "I activate my Cannon and destroy your Suterusu!" The cannon charges up and then fires a beam of blue energy at the monster, but it dodges out of the way. "What happened?!"

"Once per turn, my Suterusu can use his stealthy abilities to dodge an effect that targets. Too bad."

"It doesn't matter to me. I attack with Techno-Kinetic!" Yuni's monster increases its focus and unleashes a barrage of technological projectiles at Zuno. Upon being targeted, Zuno switches from its kneeling position to a standing one.

"What happened to my monster?"

"When my monster attacks a defense position monster, it changes it to attack position."

"In that case I'll activate this, my Thieves' Resilience trap card! This turn, as long as I control two or more Band of Thieves monsters, you can't destroy them." Zuno is hit by the attack, but is not defeated (Goto's LP: 3300).

"As long as you control a monster, my Techno-Kinetic can attack a second time. Go, my monster!" Yuni's monster launches the same attack for the second time, this one also aimed at Zuno, but still it is not defeated (Goto's LP: 2600). "I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 4).

Goto draws a card. "This is where my turnaround begins. Since I control two Band of Thieves monsters, I can special summon my Band of Thieves - Ite the Archer (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1500)." This monster, true to its name, is an archer. It is dressed in all black and is holding a small, compact bow and an arrow. On its back is a quiver of arrows. "Now, since I control at least three Band of Thieves monsters, I can activate this, Thieves' Appropriation. This spell card forces you to discard two cards and allows me to draw the same amount. Steal his cards my monsters!" The band of thieves springs into action. Zuno the Brains performs a tactical scan with his technology, and then gives his comrades the thumbs up. Ite the Archer fires an arrow attached to a rope at Yuni's hand. The arrow pierces a digital card and using the rope, Ite retrieves it. At the same time Suterusu the Stealth sneaks in behind Yuni and snatches a card from his hand. Goto draws two cards. "Now I normal summon Band of Thieves - Raikan the Detonator (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000) in defense mode." Raikan, like his comrades, is clothed in all black. In each hand he holds a bomb, in addition to those he has different types of bombs hanging from various places on his body. "Since Ite is an archer he can attack you directly, but the damage he inflicts is cut in half. Launch your arrow now." Ite loads his bow with a flaming arrow and launches it directly at Yuni (Yuni's LP: 3150). "I switch Zuno back into defense position and I end my turn (Goto's hand: 3).

"I draw! I summon Cyber-Tech Avenger (Fire/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0). Now I activate Machine Mass Production! I can play this quick-play spell card when I summon a machine type monster. It allows me to summon another copy of it from my deck." Two Cyber-Tech Avengers appear on the field. "Now I activate the effect of Cyber Beam Cannon."

Goto cuts in, "It's too bad that I'm going to have to cut you off on that last order. I activate the effect of Raikan the Detonator! With this effect I can tribute him in order to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict damage to you equal to the amount of destroyed monsters times 200!" Raikan rolls two of its bombs into the center of the field, which blows up in a massive explosion. Some shrapnel flies at Yuni, inflicting damage (Yuni's LP: 2150).

Yuni looks upset. "Alright, fine. I set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 0)."

Goto draws a card. "And now it is time to add your deck to my collection."

Yuni says, "Your collection?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"What it means, is that you aren't the first bloke to be lured into my trap. I have _acquired _quite a collection."

"I didn't misjudge your character at all! You are horrible!"

"What one calls horrible, another calls a living. Now, to continue my turn.I activate Thieves' Retribution. Since I controlled four Band of Thieves monster last turn, and now I control none, I can add one Band of Thieves - Joshi the Boss to my hand. Now I activate Thieves' Revival, allowing me to summon one of my thieves' from the grave. I summon Band of Thieves - Raikan the Detonator, who I tribute in order to summon Band of Thieves - Joshi the Boss (Dark/Level 6/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)." This new monster is large and muscular. He is clad in all black and holds a dagger in each hand. "Joshi is the grand leader of the Band of Thieves, and would never be caught dead without his gang, so when he is summoned, I can summon four Band of Thieves monsters with different names from my grave in attack position, but they can't attack and their effects are negated." The four thieves in Goto's grave return to the field. "Now I activate Thieves' Ultimatum. I can activate this continuous spell card's effect only when I control five Band of Thieves monsters. I gain 200 life points per monster I control with a different name every time I inflict battle damage, not that it matters, since this next attack will defeat you. Alright Joshi, attack with Thieves' Gambit and win me a new deck!" Joshi the Leader runs at Yuni, raising its daggers.

"I'm not giving up my deck that easy, I activate Half Barrier! This card reduces the damage I take by half. I'm still in it!" A shield forms around Yuni and protects him (Yuni's LP: 1000).

"Delay all you want. You can't beat my master thieves, which by the way give me life points thanks to my Thieves' Ultimatum (Goto' LP: 3600). I end my turn (Goto's hand: 1)."

Yuni shouts, "And now I turn things around!" but he thinks, _What am I saying?! It's going to take tremendous luck to turn this around, maybe more than that._

Yugi says, _Yeah it will take more. It will take a belief in the Heart of the Cards. I know you can do it._

_How many times must I tell you?_

_Alright fine, I'll just have to believe in it for the two of us._

_Right. _Yuni begins to draw his card. _There is one card that can turn this around. _Yuni draws. He looks at his hand. It contains Cyber-Tech Magician. _That's it! _

_See._

_We'll discuss this later._

Yuni says excitedly, "Now you're through! I banish the Cyber-Tech Mystic from my grave."

Goto objects, "What are you talking about?! You have no such monster in your graveyard!"

"As a matter of fact, I do. You should know, you sent it there yourself."

A look of realization strikes Goto, "Thieves' Appropriation!"

"Exactly! Anyways, by banishing Cyber-Tech Mystic I can special summon Cyber-Tech Magician from my hand (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100). Also I can add one Cyber-Tech Spellbook card from my deck to my hand. I add Cyber-Tech Spellbook of the Wave Attack, and activate it. This card allows a Cyber-Tech Magician monster I control to attack all monsters you control, once each." Yuni's magician opens the spellbook and an energy charges in its staff. "Cyber-Tech Magician, attack with Cyber Wave Magic!" From its staff, Cyber-Tech Magician unleashes several pulses of dark energy. These pulses head at the Band of Thieves monsters.

"No, not my monsters! Not my new deck!"

"I'm afraid you won't be taking anything else in this tournament!" The energy pulses from Yuni's monster hits all of Goto's at once, destroying them all (Goto's LP: 0). Yuni wins. "I hope this teaches you a lesson!"

"A thief learns no such lessons. You can have these, they don't matter to me." Goto drops several entry cards. "I'm out of this place!" Goto drops a small ball, and when it hits the ground, it creates a smokescreen. By the time the smoke clears, Goto is gone.

Brutus shouts out, "Hey! You come back here, you creep! I still haven't taught you a lesson!"

Yuni says, "Let him go Brutus, filth like him aren't worth your time."

"Yeah, you're right."

Yuni walks over to cards left on the floor and picks them up. "Hey Brutus, there are six cards here. That means even if I took one to complete my collection, there are five for you. We're in!"

Brutus runs over and snatches his cards. "Oh, I'm so glad to have you guys back, did you miss me? Alright, Brutus and Yuni, the Dynamic Duo, all the way to the finals!"

Yuni says to Brutus, "Are you sure you'll be ready for this Brutus? The finals will be completely different from everything we've been through yet."

Brutus says determined, "I'm ready."

"All right then, I guess it's duel on!"


	10. Episode 10: Double Trouble Part 1

Episode 10: Double Trouble Part 1

30 minutes ago: The scene shows the throne room of the Duel Sanctuary Castle. The Lord of Chaos sits on his throne above his minions, Lux and Nox, who kneel before him. Lux says, "We denied to help Yuni's friend, just as you asked, my lord."

Nox continues, "Also, Seto has now obtained five entry cards."

The Lord of Chaos says, "Yes, this is all very good. Everything is going according to plan. Within the hour Yuni will have his five entry cards, along with Seto, who already has his. Soon we will be having our ceremonial duel of Chaos. I have new orders for you two. Now that Yuni will surely obtain his fifth entry card, we need to organize his Rite of Passage Duel. I want you two to watch the remainder of the duel he is now, and keep an eye on him after it. I want to know what his weakness is, so I can customize his Right of Passage Duel. Is this understood?"

Both say at once, "Yes my lord!"

"Also, you two are not to interfere, only observe."

"Yes my lord."

"Alright then, you two are dismissed to your duties." And with that, the two ninjas disappear.

Lux and Nox are up in a tree watching Yuni and Goto's duel. Goto says, "Joshi is the grand leader of the Band of Thieves, and would never be caught dead without his gang, so when he is summoned, I can summon four Band of Thieves monsters with different names from my grave in attack position…"

Nox looks to Lux and says, "This is not good, Yuni could lose the duel. We should stop this, we have the right to, this is an illegal duel after all."

Lux says sternly, "No. Our lord was very clear. We are not to interfere. Besides, remember what he did to that Sly kid? And you heard how he beat Trope. On both accounts he was in a worse position than this one. He still has a chance to win."

"We will stop it though before he loses, right?"

"If the need arises, which it won't, I'm sure that our master will not be upset if we keep Yuni in the tournament."

"Alright then, let's wait and find out."

Lux and Nox watch the remainder of the duel in silence until Yuni wins. Lux says, "See, I told you. Now, let's gather our information on Yuni."

Present time: Yuni, Brutus, and Tori are walking through the forest, heading for the Duel Sanctuary Castle. Brutus looks so excited that he can barely contain it. He shouts out, "No one can stop The Brutus! I am unstoppable! This tournament is all mine!"

Yuni says to him, "You're getting way ahead of yourself Brutus. You can't even be sure that you there are enough spots in the finals for us."

"I'm not worrying about that. Besides, it would be a mistake to not let this guy," he points at himself, "into the finals. The finals that I am going to win."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, after all you did lose your last duel."

Brutus' look of excitement turns to a look of anger. "Hey that guy stole my entry cards."

Yuni begins to look more agitated. "That has nothing to do with anything, you still lost!"

"So?"

"So, you lost the duel, which is probably what encouraged him to take your cards! If it wasn't for me, putting my deck on the line, my own deck, you would be on a boat home right now!" Yuni and Brutus give each other looks of anger.

Tori steps between them and says, "Guys, guys, calm down. You guys are best friends. You shouldn't be fighting."

Yugi says to Yuni, _She's right. Brutus may be a little foolish, but there is a reason that you risked your deck for him._

Yuni takes a deep breath and calms. He says to Brutus, "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Brutus responds, "Yeah, well I was kind of an ignorant jerk too. Sorry." Brutus takes a deep breath. He then says, "Oh yeah, and Yuni," Yuni turns towards him, "thank you. Thank you for everything. You've been a good friend"

Yuni looks at Brutus and says, "The same goes to you."

Tori says, "See, isn't this better. Now come on, we have some finals to get to."

The group continues walking, completely oblivious to the ninjas of light and darkness in the trees above them. Lux says, "We have his weakness."

Yuni and friends are outside the Duel Sanctuary Castle, standing in front of a large drawbridge. Brutus is staring up at the castle in awe. He says, "So what do we do now?"

As if to answer him, the magnificent drawbridge lowers. Lux and Nox walk across.

Brutus says, "Hey, it's those ninjas again!"

Lux says, "Welcome duelists to the Duel Sanctuary Castle."

Nox continues, "We presume that you being here means you have gathered five entry cards."

Lux finishes, "Present your cards now."

Yuni and Brutus hold out their entry cards. "Very good," says Nox, "Please follow us."

Yuni, Brutus, and Tori follow Lux and Nox into the castle's courtyard. Lux and Nox stop and turn around.

Yuni says, "Is something the matter?"

Lux says, "We stop because you have not made it to the finals yet."

Nox adds, "All groups of duelists that come through here, must face a Rite of Passage Duel."

Lux continues, "Our lord has decided that your challenge is to be a double duel."

Nox says, "Yuni and Brutus will duel us."

Brutus exclaims, "Alright, a double duel!" He then whispers towards Yuni, "Hey, do you know how to double duel?"

Yuni shakes his head and says with scorn, "Oh, Brutus. Lucky for an amateur like you, I know how to double duel."

Brutus then exclaims, "Alright then, we except your challenge! It's time to double duel!"

Lux says, "The tall one seems ready enough, but how about the young Yuni?"

Nox continues, "Do you accept our challenge?"

Yuni says, "It seems like I have little choice. Let's do this."

Brutus nudges him, "Come on Yuni, this will be awesome! You and me, Yuni and Brutus, the unbeatable tag team. When we get together, the world should fear us."

Yuni says, "All I fear right now is dueling with you on my side."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like; I'd rather not be in this duel with you as my partner."

"For the sake of our friendship, I'll pretend that I didn't just hear that."

Lux interrupts, "Do you two have all of your affairs in order? We are waiting."

Yuni responds, "I'm sorry, let's do this duel."

The four duelists all activate their Duel Gauntlet. The computer says its usual, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Lux draws a card and says, "I'll go first. I summon my Shining Astral (Light/Level 1/Fairy/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 0)." Lux summons a monster that looks like a spirit made of pure light. "I end my turn (Lux's hand: 5)."

Yuni exclaims, "I will take the second move!" He draws a card and says, "Duel on! I set a monster and I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 5)."

Brutus says, "Hey Yuni, why are you wasting your time by setting a monster? You have a free attack."

Yuni answers critically, "Maybe in a normal duel the second duelist can attack, but this is a double duel. On the first round only the fourth duelist can attack."

"Oh, that's lame."

Nox says as he draws, "If you two are done with your bickering, I will take my turn. I summon Darkness Spirit (Dark/Level 1/Fiend/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 0)." This monster is similar to Shining Astral, but its body is comprised of shadows. "I also will set one card and end my turn (Nox's hand: 4)."

Brutus draws a card and says, "Alright, it's Brutus' turn. You two are going down! I set a card and then I summon Super Sworder (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 0)!" Brutus summons a warrior clad in minimal armor. But what it lacks in armor is made up by its two massive swords, one long and one broad. "This monster can only attack if you two control two or more monsters, but that is not a problem here."

Yuni looks up towards Brutus, realizing what he is about to do, and tries to object.

Brutus exclaims before Yuni can interfere, "Super Sworder attack Shining Astral!"

Yuni exclaims at the same time, "No Brutus, don't!" But it is too late, Brutus' monster has already started attacking. It charges at Lux's monster, brandishing its two swords. It raises its swords.

Lux says calmly, "Mind lending me a hand, brother?"

Nox responds, "Why of course brother. I activate Darkness Guidance. With this card I can redirect one of your attacks towards one of my monsters. I change the attack towards my Darkness Spirit." Super Sworder gets enveloped in shadows and changes it direction. It begins to attack Darkness Spirit. "Now I activate the effect of my Spirit. Once per turn, if he is in attack position, I can negate one of your attacks and inflict damage to you equal to half of the damage I would have taken." From Darkness Spirit comes a ray of shadow that wraps around Super Sworder. Brutus' monster turns around and charges at Brutus, slashing him (Brutus' LP: 3100).

Lux then says, "Now I activate my Shining Astral's effect. Since you took effect damage, I can inflict the same amount. I target Yuni." Astral shoots several beams of light a Yuni (Yuni's LP: 3100).

After being hit Yuni looks angry and shouts at Brutus, "Didn't I tell you already, you don't attack when the opponent is obviously baiting you?!"

Brutus shouts back, "Hey, you only said that is the case when an opponent has a monster with zero attack!"

"I meant whenever an opponent leaves any weak monster apparently unguarded! Duel with your brains Brutus! Oh wait, you don't have any when it comes to dueling! You are just an amateur!"

"At least I am trying to win this duel! I am doing the best I can!"

Lux and Nox are standing calmly, watching the argument. Lux says, "Mission accomplished."

Nox finishes, "Weakness exploited."

They both say at once, "This should be fun."


	11. Episode 11: Double Trouble Part 2

Episode 11: Double Trouble Part 2

The episode picks up where the previous one left off. Yuni and Brutus have just gotten into an argument and Lux and Nox are exploiting them.

Yuni thinks to himself, _I can't believe Brutus! He is just clueless when it comes to dueling. You would think that being such a fan of dueling that he would be a little smarter about it._

Yugi responds to Yuni, _Come Yuni, you guys have to work together._

_Hey! I'm thinking private thoughts here!_

_Sorry, but still, you two are never going to win if you don't work together. Besides, like I said before, friends shouldn't be fighting like this._

_Whatever._

Lux says, "I believe I will take my turn now." Lux draws a card. "I tribute my Shining Astral in order to summon my Shining Entity (Light/Level 6/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2500) in defense mode." Lux summons a monster that is similar in appearance to his last one. It is body of pure light, except this one is much larger and brighter. "When my monster is summoned, he reveals all of your face down cards, also all monsters flipped remain that way and any flip effects that might activate are negated. Go, Shining Reveal!" Yuni's monster flips up to reveal the monster Cyber-Tech Destroyer (Dark/Level 3/Fiend/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 1200). It looks like a fiendish beast that is half clad in mechanical armor. Lux says, "Ah yes, the Cyber-Tech Destroyer. Normally when he is flipped, you could destroy one of my cards. Too bad. Now, let's see what Brutus was hiding." Brutus' face down card in his Spell/Trap Zone flips up. It is a Divine Wrath.

Yuni sees what the card is and shouts, "Brutus, you could have stopped his effect with that card! If you had done that, not only would you have saved my monster, allowing it to use its effect, but you could have destroyed his monster as well!"

Brutus snaps back, "Well sorry! I forgot I had that card."

"You forgot! Come on Brutus, you need to think!"

Lux says, "If you two don't mind, I will continue my turn. As an added bonus to my Entity's effect, I can destroy one of the revealed cards. I destroy Divine Wrath." Shining Entity launches a beam of light that pierces through Brutus' card, destroying it. "Now I set two cards and end my turn (Lux's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws a card and says, "Let's see if I can recover this duel. I summon Cyber-Tech Trickster (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK ?/DEF0)." Yuni's monster is a jester-like cyborg. "When I summon this card, I can select the attack or defense of one monster on the field. My Trickster gains attack equal to that original stat. I select Shining Entity's defense (ATK 2500). Now I activate Cyber Wrath! This spell card allows me to negate one of your monster's effects! I negate the effect of Darkness Spirit! Now my Trickster attacks your Spirit!" Cyber-Tech Trickster launches a beam of energy from its hand at Darkness Spirit.

Nox says, "I believe that I am now in need of assistance, brother."

Lux responds, "As I can see. I activate Blinding Light. This trap blinds and confuses your monster, causing it to attack a random monster on the field." A ray of harsh light is aimed at Yuni's monster. The monster suddenly changes the direction of its attack and it attack Brutus' Super Sworder and destroys it (Brutus' LP: 2600).

Brutus shouts, "Hey, what was that?!"

Yuni says critically, "It's not like I had much of a choice!"

"You could have not attacked in the first place!"

"Well excuse me for trying to salvage this duel! I set two cards and finish my turn (Yuni's hand: 2)."

Nox draws a card. He says, "It is quite interesting watching you two's dynamics. Anyways, I tribute my Darkness Spirit in order to summon Darkness Embodiment (Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 0)." This monster, like Shining Entity, looks like an upgrade of the tributed monster, just bigger with a more shadowy aura around it. "When my monster is summoned, he can inflict 1000 points of damage to a player of my choice. I inflict the damage to Yuni." A beam of shadowy energy leaves Embodiment and makes contact with Yuni (Yuni's LP: 2100). "Brother, would you mind lending me a hand in defeating young Brutus?"

Lux responds, "I would be most honored. I activate Shining Ray. Since I control a light monster, I can raise the attack of one monster by 700 until the end of this turn. I boost Darkness Embodiment's attack." A beam of light comes from Lux's card a envelops Nox's monster (ATK 3200).

Nox declares, "Now my Darkness Embodiment attacks Brutus directly."

Yuni thinks to himself, _I could save Brutus, but what would be the point? I'd rather save the card for myself._

Yugi lectures, _Why would you do that? Brutus is both your friend and partner. You need him._

_All he has done is dragged me down. I would be better off without him._

_Even if that was the case, which it isn't, you owe it to him to help. Besides, if you want to win, the key to success is team work. Just look at Lux and Nox. They form a flawless team, and that is the only reason you are losing to them._

_I guess you might be right._

_I would also like to remind you of when you first met Brutus._

Yuni sighs, _You're right. _Yuni looks towards Brutus, who looks terrified. Yuni exclaims, "I activate my trap, Negate Attack! It stops your attack in its tracks." Nox's attack is stopped.

Brutus looks at Yuni in surprise. He says, "Why'd you do that? I thought I was dragging you down."

"Brutus, we are a team. And a team has to work together. Do you remember how we met Brutus?"

"Of course I do." Brutus goes deep into thought and a flash back begins. It shows a younger Brutus. He is still unusually tall. He is also surrounded by a group of kids, all of which are laughing and pointing at him. Brutus narrates, "All of the other kids were always making fun of me for how tall I was. They called me names like 'freak,' 'giant,' or even 'brute.'" The memory then shows young Yuni leading Brutus away. "That's when you came in. You said that you couldn't stand the way people were treating me. You said that I shouldn't worry about them. You said that all I needed was a friend, and you offered to be mine. You said that we needed to stick together from that point on. It meant the world to me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would have done." The flashback ends.

Yuni says, "And that is why we have to stick together now. Even when the odds are against us."

Brutus adds, "Now of course, just over a year later your parents left, and your attitude completely changed. You weren't necessarily the best friend anymore."

"Yes, and I am sorry for that, it turned out over these past years, that even though when we met you were the one needing a friend, in the end it was actually me who needed one the most. I haven't been the best friend to you these past years, and I am truly sorry about that, but I am also grateful that you have been there when I needed you most. And right now is no different. I need you to win this duel. Let's do this together."

Brutus is fighting to hold back tears, but losing that fight. He says while half crying, "That means a lot Yuni." Brutus manages to stop crying and gets a determined look on his face. "Let's beat these chumps! We'll show them who the ace dueling team around here is!"

Nox says, "Why how touching is this? As much I would like to listen to such inspirational stories all day, I would like to remind you two, we are dueling. Speaking of which, I set a card and end my turn (Nox's hand: 3)."

Brutus, still somewhat teary, draws a card and says, "Now that Yuni and I are working together, there's no stopping us! I summon Master Blaster (Fire/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 0)! Now I activate my spell card Overpower, giving my monster 1000 extra attack (ATK 3300)! Launch your attack Master Blaster!" Brutus' monster fires its massive bazooka at Darkness Embodiment.

Lux says, "I can't allow that to happen to my brother. I activate Shining Shield in order to negate your attack."

Brutus asks, "Hey Yuni, why don't you lend me a hand here?"

Yuni answers, "Why of course my friend. I activate Negate Trap! So I can, you guessed it, negate your trap! He's all yours Brutus!"

"Thanks Yuni! Continue your attack Master Blaster!" The attack continues at Nox's monster, destroying it (Nox's LP: 3200). "Now I end my turn and my monster's attack returns to normal (ATK 2300) (Brutus' hand: 4)."

Lux begins his turn. "It would appear that you two have overcome your greatest weakness, which means it is time to summon a greater power. By banishing my Shining Entity, I can special summon in defense mode Shining Colossus (Light/Level 8/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 3000)." The monster that is summoned is massively large. It's hard to look at for too long because it shines so brightly. "When Colossus is summoned, he can special summon one monster in the grave to its owner's field. I re-summon Darkness Embodiment." Nox's previously destroyed monster returns to the field. "Now I end my turn (Lux's hand: 3)."

Yuni exclaims, "And now it is my turn! I tribute my Cyber-Tech Trickster and Cyber-Tech Destroyer and summon Cyber-Tech Enforcer (Dark/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000)! Enforcer, attack Darkness Embodiment!" Yuni's hammer wielding monster charges at Nox's monster.

Lux objects, "I activate the effect of my Colossus, allowing him to draw the attack towards him." Enforcer changes the direction it is running. It attacks Colossus, but to no avail (Yuni's LP: 1700).

Yuni says, "Alright fine. I place a card face down and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Nox begins his turn. "Thank you brother, for protecting my monster, for now I can banish it in order to summon Darkness Titan (Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 0)." Nox's monster is a giant. When it is summoned it cloaks all the field in shadows from its aura, except of course Lux's monster. "When this master of darkness is summoned, I can destroy one card on the field. I destroy Master Blaster." The shadowy aura wraps around Brutus' monster and constricts it until it is destroyed. "Now I finish him off. Attack my Titan." The aura now heads at Brutus.

Brutus says, "I'm not out yet! I discard my Shield Blade in order to negate your attack." A warrior holding a large shield with sharpened edges appears in front of Brutus. It protects him from the attack.

Nox comments, "Alright. I end my turn (Nox's hand: 3)."

Brutus draws. "Alright, let's do this. I summon Over-Kill (Fire/Level 4/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 0)! Now I-"

Yuni interrupts, "Hold on Brutus! I hope this card can be of some help to you. I activate my continuous trap card, Ability Degeneration! This card negates the effects of all monsters on the field. You may resume Brutus."

"Thanks Yuni! That helps me quite a bit. I activate Unleashed Power! This card allows one of my monsters to attack twice, but my other monsters can't attack. Also it gains 600 attack (ATK 3100) Now normally my Over-Kill isn't allowed to attack more than once as long as he is on the field, but thanks to Yuni I can attack twice. Attack Darkness Titan!" Over-Kill charges at the monster with its oversized sword and slashes through it (Nox's LP: 3100). "Now I attack Shining Colossus!" Over-Kill proceeds to attack Lux's monster. "Now I activate my spell Proof of Power! Since I destroyed two monsters this turn, I can summon one monster from my deck. I summon Brutal Massive Dragon (Earth/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0)! Now I set a card and end my turn (Brutus' hand: 0)."

Lux says, "Well brother."

Nox responds, "Yes brother."

"I believe that it is time we show them the true power of Chaos."

"Yes. It is definitely time."

"I can banish a light and a dark monster in our graves in order to summon this card from my hand. I banish Shining Colossus and Darkness Titan in order to summon Server of Chaos - The Shining Darkness (Light/Level 9/Fiend/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3500)!" This monster is massive. It is a devilish looking creature made up of both light and dark energy.

Yuni thinks, _Another Chaos monster. That's it. This isn't a coincidence anymore._

Lux continues, "Now I activate his effect."

Brutus objects, "You can't do that! His effect is negated!"

"The effect of The Shining Darkness cannot be negated. So as I was saying, I can return all banished monsters, except the ones banished to summon him, to the graves. Now I have The Shining Darkness attack Cyber-Tech Enforcer." The monster unleashes a beam of light and dark at Yuni's monster.

Brutus says, "I won't let Yuni's monster be taken. I activate my trap, Spirit Block. By banishing my Super Sworder, I can negate your attack." Lux's attack is stopped.

Lux says, "Fine. I end my turn (Lux's hand: 2)."

Yuni draws a card. "Brutus, it's about time we finished this duel! First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my own Ability Degeneration. Then I activate Polymerization! Do you mind Brutus?"

Brutus replies, "What is mine is yours."

"Okay then. I fuse Brutus' Dragon with my Enforcer. I summon Brutal Enforcer of Destruction (Dark/Level 9/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3200/DEF 2000)!" Yuni's new monster looks like a more humanoid form of Brutal Massive Dragon, wearing Enforcer's armor and holding its hammer. "Now I attack Nox directly with Brutal Enforcement!" The monster throws its hammer at Nox (Nox's LP: 0).

Nox says, "I may have been defeated, but you can't beat my brother!"

Yuni says, "Actually, I can! As long as my opponent controls a monster, Brutal Enforcer of Destruction can attack again and it gains 500 attack each attack it makes (ATK 3700)! Attack Lux's monster!"

Lux says in shock, "But my monster's effect makes it so that if he would be destroyed, I have to banish a light or a dark monster to prevent him from being destroyed."

Yuni says, "Yes, and since you have four light and dark monsters in your grave, I can attack five times, gaining 500 attack each time." Yuni and Brutus' monster attacks again, and again, and again, for a total of five more attacks. After each attack it gains 500 attack, thus dealing out more damage. After the fifth attack Lux's monster can no longer use its effect and it is destroyed (Lux's LP: 0). Yuni and Brutus win.

Lux and Nox look at each other. They both give a chuckle.

Brutus says to them, "Hey, what's so funny!? We just beat you!"

Lux answers, "Yes, against all odds, you two overcame your greatest weakness and defeated us."

Nox continues, "You really are something, Yuni. I can see why our master wishes to face you. You are free to continue to the castle." Both ninjas disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Brutus says, "Well, I don't think I'm a fan of ninjas anymore."

Yuni laughs and says, "I'm with you." Yuni walks over to Brutus and holds out a card. "I want you to have this."

Brutus takes the card and looks at it. It is Ability Degeneration. He says, "Gee, thanks Yuni. Why are you giving me this card?"

"What is ahead of us is like nothing you have ever faced before. That card fits your deck a whole lot better than it fits mine. You should have, think of it like a symbol of our friendship."

Tears come to Brutus eyes. He says, "Thank you so much Yuni," he runs up to Yuni and hugs him, "you are the best friend ever."

Tori walks up next to the two hugging friends and says, "Aw, isn't that sweet."

Yuni and Brutus instantly break up their hug and both look embarrassed. Yuni, trying to change the subject, says, "I guess we can go up to the castle now. Come on guys, let's get to the finals."

Brutus says, "With this new card in my deck, I'll be unbeatable!"

Yuni only reaction to Brutus is to shake his head and smile. He thinks, _Some things never change._

The three friends walk out of the courtyard and towards the castle. They notice that someone is waiting for them in front of the castle. He says, "Hello Yuni."

Yuni says, "Seto."


	12. Episode 12: Seto Strikes Back

Episode 12: Seto Strikes Back

Yuni and friends are standing in front of the door to the Duel Sanctuary Castle. Standing in front of them Seto Ossius. Brutus shouts, "That's the punk that stole your Another Hope card! Let me at him!" Brutus charges at Seto, but Yuni holds out his arm and blocks him.

"Hold on Brutus," he says. "What is your purpose here Seto? I heard you weren't entering this tournament."

Seto responds, "I had a change of heart. But, technically, I'm not in this tournament, I have come only to challenge the Organizer of this tournament."

Yuni thinks for a moment. He then exclaims, "You're still after my card!"

Seto says, "And I had you pegged as ignorant. Yes, I am still after Another Hope."

Yugi mentions to Yuni, _How would he know that you don't have that card any more? I would assume that no one but us knew of it being stolen._

Yuni thinks, _Hmm, that is strange. _Yuni then says out loud, "So why are you wasting your time out here?"

Seto chuckles. "I am not wasting my time, in fact I have been waiting specifically for you, Yuni."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that in order to duel the Organizer, I must first duel you."

Yuni says confidently, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is. I, Seto Ossius, the Kaiba of Kaiba Corp., challenge you, Yuni Oha, to a duel!"

"My only response is," Yuni pauses, "duel on!"

* * *

Inside the castle's throne room, Lux and Nox approach The Lord of Chaos. The Lord says, "What do you have to report, my Servers of Chaos?"

Lux begins, "My lord, Yuni and Brutus have just defeated us."

Nox continues, "And now they head to where Seto Ossius awaits them."

The Lord says with a pleased tone in his voice, "Yes, very good. All goes according to plan. Yuni has overcame one of his greatest weaknesses and our ceremonial duel of Yin and Yang is about to begin."

Lux says, "My lord, if you would be as kind as to explain what this duel is, we would be most grateful."

"Of course my servants. As you already know, together Seto and Yuni form a very special yin-yang. This yin-yang is required to gain access to the true power behind the Another Hope card, so we must take their souls to acquire this yin-yang. But first we must place them against each other, so that we may bring to the surface their difference, allowing me to take that power they posses for myself."

Nox says, "It is a most wonderful plan my lord. One that only one as illustrious as you could have come up with."

"Of course."

* * *

Back with Yuni and Seto, Seto says, "If you are prepared to duel, then ready your Duel Gauntlet!"

Yuni and Seto activate their Gauntlets. "Scanning Decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Seto says, "If I am correct, you took the first move in our last duel. So it is only right that I go first in this one."

Yuni says, "That is acceptable to me."

"Alright then, I draw my card. Now I summon Plasma Serpent (Light/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 2000)." Seto summons a serpentine dragon made out of the standard yellow plasma energy.

Yuni objects, "How did you summon a level five monster without tributes?! You can't do that!"

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree with you, but my monster's effect allows it to be normal summoned without tributes, if I control no monsters. Now to continue my turn. I activate Plasma Stream. This card allows me to special summon one level five or lower Plasma monster from my hand. I summon Plasma Ghost (Light/Level 5/Zombie/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000)." The monster looks like a typical ghost, except it is made out of an orangish plasma energy. "When I special summon Plasma Ghost, I can draw one card." Seto draws a card. "Now I overlay my two monsters and build the Overlay Network. I Xyz summon Plasma Kaiser (Light/Rank 5/Warrior/Xyz/ATK 2400/DEF 2400)." Seto summons a majestic, royal looking warrior, made completely out of a bright yellow plasma. "I can remove all of his overlay units in order to add one Plasma monster to my hand." Plasma Kaiser's overlay units are absorbed into its hands, one into each. "I add Cosmic Plasma Dragon to my hand. Now I set a card and end my turn (Seto's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws a card. "That was quite a move Seto, too bad I can beat it. I summon Cyber-Tech Cannon (Fire/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0)." Yuni's monster looks like a long barreled cannon with a body beneath it. "When I summon this monster, I can destroy one card on the field. I destroy your Kaiser!" Yuni's monster fires a projectile from its large cannon. The projectile makes impact on Seto's Plasma Kaiser. "Ha, not so powerful now, are you?"

Seto begins to laugh. He laughs a maniacal laugh.

Yuni asks, "What's so funny?"

"It's you! I take back what I said about you not being ignorant, if you couldn't see my trap. You see, if my Kaiser is destroyed by a card effect, I can summon both of the monsters used as overlay units from the grave, but their attack and defense become zero and their effects are negated." Seto's Plasma Ghost and Serpent return to the field in defense mode (ATK and DEF of both: 0). "Like a moth to a flame. You just couldn't resist."

Yuni counters, "Maybe not, but a lot of good two zero attack and defense monsters are going to do for you. I have my Cyber-Tech Cannon attack your Plasma Serpent!" Yuni's monster unleashes its cannon on Plasma Serpent.

"I won't allow that to happen. I activate Plasma Phase Shift. This trap makes it so that all level five or higher Plasma monsters can't be destroyed by battle, if I first discard a card." All of Seto's monsters appear to half fade away, allowing the attack of Cyber-Tech cannon to pass right through Plasma Serpent.

Yuni thinks to himself, _This is not good._

Yugi asks, _What is it?_

_He has two level five monsters on his field and his Cosmic Plasma Dragon in his hand. Remember our last duel? He summons his monster by tributing two level five or higher monsters._

_That's right! You're in for some trouble._

_Let's see what we can do. _Yuni then says aloud, "I'll just set these two cards and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Seto draws. "If you are half as smart as I think you are, you should know what comes next. I tribute my two level five monsters in order to summon Cosmic Plasma Dragon (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" The dragon made of a light blue plasma emerges from the star that it appeared in. It roars into the sky. "Now I summon Plasma Mage (Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 1800) in defense mode." Seto new monster looks like a magician holding a staff. It is completely made out of a yellow-orange plasma. "When I summon this monster, I can increase the level of all monsters I control by one (Mage's Level 5) (Dragon's Level 9). My dragon's effect gives it 100 additional attack for each of its additional levels (ATK 3100). Now, Cosmic Plasma Dragon, attack with Plasma Stream of Destruction!" Seto's dragon lets loose a stream of plasma at Yuni's monster.

"I activate Negate Attack and negate your attack!"

"I activate the effect of my Plasma Mage. Once per turn I can negate the effect of a card that targets a Plasma monster." Plasma Mage raises its staff and destroys Yuni's trap card. "Now my attack may continue unimpeded." The plasma stream hits Cyber-Tech cannon and vaporizes it (Yuni's LP: 2600). "I end my turn (Seto's hand: 1)."

Yuni draws. "I have no intention of losing to you this time. I summon Cyber-Tech Mystic (Water/Level 1/Spellcater/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200)." Yuni's previously un-summoned monster looks like what might be a smaller, younger version of his Cyber-Tech Magician, with slightly less armor than it. "Now I activate my face down Cyber-Tech Exchange. This quick-play card allows me to tribute one Cyber-Tech monster I control in order to draw two cards." Yuni's monster goes away and he draws two cards. "Now that my Mystic is in the grave, I can access its full potential. By banishing it I can summon one Cyber-Tech Magician from my hand (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" Yuni's ace monster appears on the field. "As a bonus, I can add one Cyber-Tech Spellbook card to my hand. I add Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Survival. I can equip this spellbook to my Cyber-Tech Magician." The spellbook appears in Cyber-Tech Magician's hand. "Now I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 4)."

"I draw. Plasma Dragon, get revenge on Yuni's monster. Go, Plasma Stream of Destruction!" Cosmic Plasma Dragon unleashes its attack on Yuni's monster.

"I can now activate the effect of my Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Survival! When ever my monster would be destroyed, I can lower its attack by 500 to prevent it from being destroyed." Yuni's monster activates its spell and weakens itself (ATK 2000), but it survives Seto's attack (Yuni's LP: 2000).

"You just delay the inevitable. I end my turn (Seto's hand: 2)."

Yuni draws his card. "I activate Cyber-Tech Brutality! This spell card allows me discard three cards and double the attack of one Cyber-Tech monster I control until the end of the turn. I'll use its effect on my magician (ATK 4000). Cyber-Tech Magician, attack Cosmic Plasma Dragon, Cyber Magic Attack!" Yuni's Magician launches its dark magic at Seto's monster, destroying it (Seto's LP: 3100). "I'll end my turn (Magician's ATK 2000) (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Seto draws a card. "You think that destroying my monster has ensured your victory, don't you? I will ensure you that is far from the case. You actually helped me. I can tribute a level five or higher monster I control, in this case my Plasma Mage, in order to special summon Plasma Wyvern (Light/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2600/ DEF 2200)." The wyvern bears a resemblance to Cosmic Plasma Dragon, except its wings replace its arms. Also it is a little smaller and is colored a darker blue. "I set a card. Now Wyvern, attack his Magician!" Plasma Wyvern unleashes a burst of plasma that it fires at Yuni's magician.

"I Activate the effect of my Spellbook of Survival again!" Cyber-Tech Magician weakens again (ATK 1500), but once again it survives (Yuni's LP: 1400).

"And again you only stall. I will end my turn (Seto's hand: 1)."

Yuni smiles and then draws his card. "I may have been stalling, but for a good reason. It's time for an evolution!" Cyber-Tech Magician tosses aside its spellbook and begins to glow. He becomes encircled by two perpendicular Magician's Circles. They begin to rotate, creating a sphere around Cyber-Tech Magician. "Listen now to the chant I recite! Come and bring me victory in this fight! Cyber-Tech Magician evolve and show me your true might! I evolve Cyber-Tech Magician into Temporax, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Time (Dark/Level 9/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 3100)!" The orbiting circles begin to slow. They reveal a silhouette behind them. They then vanish, leaving behind Yuni's new monster. Temporax at first glance looks like its base form, but it is larger. Also its armor looks more advanced. Changes in its armor include a taller conical hat, large flare outs at the joints and shoulder, and a reverse in color from silver with gold trim to gold with silver trim. Also the hologram projected from its staff now projects an infinity symbol that rotates. "I can evolve my Magician into this monster when it has been on the field for at least three turns."

"You should know before you attack, my Wyvern has an additional effect, if it would be destroyed, I can banish a Plasma monster in my graveyard to prevent his destruction."

"It's good thing I have an effect of my own then. You see, when Temporax is summoned, I can select one card on the field, as long as my monster remains on the field, the effect of that card is negated, in this case that's your Wyvern. Now Temporax, attack Seto's Plasma Wyvern with Temporal Burst!"

"I activate Plasma Flare! Since your attacking a Plasma monster, I can destroy the attacking monster."

"I'll counter that with Temporax's second effect. Once per turn, I can select one Cyber-Tech Spellbook card in my deck and activate it. I select the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Immunity. This spell makes it so that all Cyber-Tech Magician monsters I control are unaffected by effects this turn. So my attack will go through." Temporax unleashes a large beam of energy from its staff. The energy engulfs and destroys Plasma Wyvern (Seto's LP: 2200). "Lastly, I will equip my monster with the spell Anti-Devolution Device. This card stops my monster from devolving at the end of the turn, but I have to pay 1000 life points during each of my stand-by phases. Now my turn is up (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Seto begins to laugh maniacally again. "You really think your going to beat me. Don't you?"

"So what if I do? Didn't I just beat your plan?"

"Ha! That? That was just stalling. I said that you sending my Cosmic Plasma Dragon was what helped me. Allow me to demonstrate. I activate Plasma Boost. This card allows me to banish my Plasma Ghost from my grave and draw two cards. Now I summon Plasmamancer (Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1700). When this card is summoned I can discard one card in my hand in order to special summon one Plasma monster from my grave. I summon Cosmic Plasma Dragon! As a bonus, the monster summoned has its level doubled (Level 16) (ATK 3800). Now I activate Plasma Matter. This card increases one Plasma monster's level by its original level (Level 24) (ATK 4600). You're not the only one who has a fancy evolution monster." Seto's monster begins to glow. It is enveloped by a yellow star. The star turns white and a beam of light shoots out of the top and bottom of the star. The star begins to spin, causing the lights to spin with it. It is a pulsar star. "Plasma Dragon comes form the stars, the power of the cosmos pump through his veins! Now that astronomical power multiplies! Come to me Cosmic Tri-Pulsar Dragon (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 4500/DEF 4000)!" The pulsar dissipates. It leaves behind Seto's new monster. Where it was once light blue, it is now white. Its shape has taken on a more serpentine appearance and is larger. Also, now its two arms have become two new heads. Out of each of the three heads, a beam of white light is emitted. "I can evolve my Cosmic Plasma Dragon when its level is 24, three times its original. Now, Tri-Pulsar Dragon attack Yuni's monster with Pulsar Blast Attack!" Each of the heads fires a white beam of energy. The three beams converge together and swirl into one beam. The beams hit Temporax and destroy it. "Normally you would still survive, but I can inflict damage to you equal to your monsters attack. You lose (Yuni's LP: 0)." As soon as the duel ends, Seto walks away towards the castle. As he's leaving he says, "I can't believe I lost to you in our last duel. That wasn't even worth it."

Yuni, upon losing falls to the ground. "I can't believe I just lost to him."

Brutus and Tori come up to him. Tori says, "Come on Yuni, you can't win them all. You should know that."

Brutus then adds, "Besides, that duel didn't even matter. It wasn't part of the tournament. If you were going to lose, it might of well have been in this duel."

Yuni sigh, "Yeah, I guess. But this just seems different. I feel like I should be beating Seto. It like when I duel him, it's more personal."

Yugi says, _Sounds to me like you have yourself a rival._

_I guess you would know._

Brutus says, "Come on Yuni, let's get through those doors. The finals await us." The three friends walk towards the castle.


	13. Episode 13: The Society

Episode 13: The Society

Yuni, Brutus, and Tori are approaching the giant doors of the Duel Sanctuary Castle. They stop right before them. Yuni says, "Beyond these doors lies the man responsible for stealing my card."

Brutus replies, "We're with you all the way Yuni."

Tori adds, "Yeah, we're all in this together. All of us will fight to get your card back."

Yugi adds mentally, _And its not just them, I'm here too._

Yuni takes a deep breath. "Let's do this." The group opens the doors and walks in. They walk onto a balcony overlooking a duel stadium.

Brutus exclaims, "Hey! Look down there!"

Yuni and Tori look down to the stadium. They see the same mysterious man who is the organizer of the tournament (and also The Lord of Chaos). He is dueling Seto Ossius. Seto has on his field Cosmic Plasma Dragon. It is level 12 and has 3400 attack points. His opponent has nothing on the field. Yuni says, "It's Seto! And that's the guy from the invitation hologram."

The duel continues. Seto says, "You can not beat me. Many have tried, but none succeed."

His opponent draws a card and says, "If my sources are correct then Yuni defeated you before." Seto's face goes blank. "But that doesn't matter. I assure you, I am a duelist on a level of which you have never seen before. Let's see what I can do." The man looks down at his hand. "You are nothing before the power of Chaos! The Society of Chaos can not be beaten. I banish a light and a dark monster from my grave in order to summon Chaos-Tech Imperial Dragon - Emissary of Destruction (Dark/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" The unknown man summons a massive, mechanical dragon. It is reminiscent of a certain legendary monster card. "With this mighty card of Chaos, I can pay 1000 life points in order to destroy all cards you control. Go, Chaos Storm (Lord of Chaos' LP: 2300)!" The mechanical dragon unleashes a torrent of dark energy. Seto's dragon along with a face down Mirror Force trap card are destroyed. "And now attack Seto directly, Chaos-End Destruction!" The monster unleashes an attack similar to its effect, but this time concentrated on Seto (Seto's LP: 0).

Seto cries out, "No! Not again! This can't happen to me again!"

The Lord of Chaos replies, "Well it has, but this time is different. I am afraid to tell you that this is the last duel you will ever participate in. It is time to judge your soul!" The man holds up his hand and directs it at Seto. Suddenly, a swirl of black and white energy engulfs Seto. The man shouts, "Chaos Judgment!" The energy begins to take form around Seto. It becomes a yin. It is not quite a yin though, instead of having the average white dot in the center of the black, there is a large white blotch that takes up about half of the inside of the yin.

Seto shouts in confusion, "What's going on? I demand to know!"

"I am judging your soul, and I have just confirmed my suspicions. You have the perfect yin configuration for my plan. Now, I claim your soul as my own! Chaos Suppression!" The yin wraps around Seto and forms a black and white sphere. The sphere shrinks into the center of Seto's chest.

Seto cries out agony, "Little brother!" Seto then falls to the floor and the sphere flies towards the Lord of Chaos and lands in his hand.

Yuni, who has been watching in horror demands, "What did you do to him?!"

The mysterious man looks up. "Yuni, how good it is to see you again."

"Do I know you?"

"More then you know. But that doesn't matter now. I'm sure you want an explanation as to what just happened."

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"All I can tell you is that I have taken his soul for greater good. In time, you too will be helping me and the Society of Chaos achieve this good."

"By donating my soul?! I don't think so."

"That's what they all say. Now that formalities are out of the way, you three are the last finalists to arrive. Please, head in to the next room. Orientation will begin shortly."

Yuni just stares at him. He then says, "Come on guys, let's go."

The group walks towards another set of doors. Brutus says to no one in particular, "I can't believe he just stole a soul, that's crazy."

Yuni thinks, _He's right, how could one do that?_

Yugi says, _It's not as crazy as it sounds._

_Oh yeah, you're an expert on that sort of thing. Aren't you?_

_I guess you could say that. Anyways, I was hoping that the Shadow Games would have ended by now. No one should be forced to wager their souls on a duel._

_I thought they had died out. The last known shadow duel took place almost 4000 years ago. I don't think anyone thought they would return._

By now the group has made it into a new room. It is a grand meeting hall with four other people, two of which stick out immediately. One is dressed as a ninja and the other is Mite. Upon seeing Mite Brutus calls to him, "Hey Mite, good to see you made it."

Mite turns around and sees Brutus. "Hey Brutus, you made it too?"

"You bet I did. How did the tournament go for you?

"After I lost to you, I set off for people to duel face-to-face. At first I was nervous, but I would think of what you told me and I would pull off a victory. And now I'm here."

"That's great!"

Tori, who just took a careful look over the room says to Yuni, "There are only seven people in here, counting us. There should be a total of eight. I wonder where the eighth duelist is."

Before Yuni can offer a comment on Tori's remark, a grand door opens up. From the door comes the mysterious Lord of Chaos with Trope at his side and Lux and Nox following. Yuni tenses up upon seeing Trope for the first time since their duel. The group walks on to a raised platform on the opposite side of the room. Everyone grows silent. Trope announces, "The all-knowing Lord of Chaos, Apophis, will now speak."

The man, apparently named Apophis, says, "I would to welcome and congratulate all of you. Making it to this stage is no small feat. As my servant, Trope, stated, I am the leader of an organization known as the Society of Chaos. Do not worry if you had not heard of it, in fact I would be worried if you had."

Upon Apophis saying the name of his society, Yuni shows a look of shock. Yugi asks, _What is it? Do you know about the Society of Chaos?_

_I'll explain latter, I just made a major connection._

Apophis continues, "You might have noticed that we are short one duelist. I assure you that there is an eighth duelist, but it was his personal preference to not show his face before the finals, I respected his preferences. Now on to the pressing matter. The finals will be a tournament grid style with three rounds. Tomorrow, before each duel the participating duelists will be announced, that way no one will know who they will duel until right before the duel. Whoever makes it through the third round will earn the right to duel me. If the duelist is actually able to defeat me, then they may request their prize. If it is within my power, I will get you that prize. Now my servants will show you all to your respective rooms. I wish you all the best of luck, and may Chaos be on your side."

The group on the platform disbands. Trope walks over to Yuni's gang and says, "I shall lead you to your rooms."

Yuni just looks at him and gives him a look. Tori says, "Yes, of course. Lead the way." They walk into side hallway walk down it.

They stop next to a door. Trope says, "You two boys will sleep in this room," Trope then points across the hall, "and the girl will sleep over there. You will be woken early in the morning for the first duel." Trope leaves, with Yuni still giving him a look.

Tori says, "Well, I guess this is good night. I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight."

Yuni and Brutus both say goodnight back and they all go to their respective rooms.

* * *

It is later in the night. Yuni is lying on the bottom of a bunk bed with Brutus sound asleep and snoring loudly above him. Yugi says, _Alright, its time you told me what you know about this society._

Yuni sighs and responds, _Ever since this whole thing started, at that first mention of chaos on the ship, there has been one person I've been thinking about._

_Who was that?_

_Someone from my past. His name was Apep. He was a very good friend of my dad's, he was practically family. He was also Dad's assistant on his expeditions. Anyways though, he was always talking about chaos. He would say some pretty cryptic stuff, such as, 'Life is Chaos and Chaos is life,' or something like that. He spoke about chaos as if it was some sort of entity, more than just disorder. _

_Just like these Society people._

_Exactly. He said that he was always working with Dad because he hoped to learn more about the history of Chaos. When I asked my dad what he meant by that, he would tell me that he followed a belief system different from that of a normal person, and he told me not to think to deeply into it. But of course, seeing as I was only five, I had to ask Apep about it._

_What did he tell you?_

_When I asked he laughed and said that some things in this world aren't what they seem and he just has an open mind. Another thing though, remember the cards that Trope dueled with?_

_Yeah, he used Twilight cards._

_Well those are the same cards that Apep used. It actually seemed to be the same exact deck as far as I could remember._

_That's strange. How about the Society itself? When did you hear about it? _

_I was just getting to that. He mentioned once to my dad that he had to find a certain relic in order to help the Society. I asked him by what he meant by the society and my dad told me not to worry about it, but Apep said it didn't matter and told me that he was part of an organization known as the Society of Chaos._

_So that's where you heard it before. What happened to Apep, why don't you see him any more?_

_For the first year after my parents disappeared, Apep was there for me, he almost became a father-figure to me. But then one day he abruptly said that he had to go and that we may not see each other for a while, and that's the last time I saw him._

_That's an interesting story. I wonder if he's still in the Society. Maybe he can help you get your card back._

_That would be nice, but I'm sure if he was here he would have already contacted me. Who knows how big this Society is. For all we know this could be one minor cell, and he could be on some other remote island somewhere._

_Yeah, good point. Alright, it's late and tomorrow is very important. You should get to sleep._

_Good idea._

* * *

The next morning everyone, except the unknown duelist, are gathered in the duel stadium. Apophis is sitting on a throne overseeing the duel field. Trope stands next to him. Trope announces, "Please turn your attention to projector, the round one, duel one match ups will be shown."

Everyone's attention shifts to a hologram being projected over the duel field. It shows two random shuffling images. The shuffling slows and reveals two pictures. One of Yuni and the other of Tori. Yuni and Tori look at each other.

Trope announces, "The first duel will be between duelists Yuni Oha and Tori Rekishi! Duelists please take your positions."

The two walk to either side of the field. Yuni says, "This should be fun."

Tori replies, "Indeed."


	14. Episode 14: Archeological Duel

Episode 14: Archeological Duel

Tori and Yuni are standing on either side of a duel field, preparing for a duel. Trope announces, "The duel between Yuni Oha and Tori Rekishi will now begin. Duelists, activate your Gauntlets!"

Yuni and Tori attach their decks to their Duel Gauntlets. The start up process begins. The computer says, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Trope says, "It has been decided by random selection that Tori Rekishi shall take the first move. Begin duel!"

Tori draws her first card. She says, "Yuni, you should know, all those times I dueled before you woke up, I didn't do that because I'd rather duel early. No, when I saw how good of duelist you were, I knew that when the time came for us to duel, which I knew it would, that I would need every advantage I could get. Including the surprise of my deck."

Yuni says, "Well then this should be very interesting."

Tori replies, "I hope it is. Now to start this duel. I activate my spell card, Lithic Quarry. This spell allows me to add one level four or lower Lithic monster from my deck to my hand, I add Lithic Boulder. Now I can special summon Lithic Boulder in defense mode, since I control no monsters (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2100)." Tori summons a monster that is little more than a boulder, a very large boulder. There is, though, a face-like design on its surface. "Now I summon in defense mode my Lithic Stone (Earth/Level 2/Rock/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1600)." This monster is also a fairly basic piece of stone, except it also has a face pattern on it. "I'll end my turn now (Tori's hand: 4)."

Brutus off on the side can't help but say, "You use a deck of rocks?!"

Yuni says to him, "I'm sure that there is much more to these rocks than meet the eye. Isn't that right?"

Tori says, "More than you'd think."

Yuni draws a card and says, "Let's find out just what they've got in store. I summon Cyber-Tech Automaton (Water/Level 4/Machine/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 0)." Yuni's monster looks like a humanoid automaton jumbled together from random parts and powered by steam. "This monster was the prototype of all Cyber-Tech monsters. He may not have any special abilities, but his power makes up for it. Now, attack her Lithic Stone." Steam begins to come out of the exhaust pipes on top of Automaton's head at a higher rate. It begins to creak to life and fires a steam-powered cannon at Tori's monster.

Tori says, "I'm sorry, but once per turn my Lithic Stone can't be destroyed by battle." The projectile from the cannon bounces harmlessly off of Tori's monster.

"I'll set this card and end my turn then (Yuni's hand: 4)"

Tori draws a card. "I've been waiting for the chance to duel you. I'm glad that this is how it turned out."

"I wouldn't want any other way either."

"Now allow me to show you the true potential of my Lithic monsters. I activate the field spell, Ancient City - Lithicopolis." the indoor duel field turns into an outside field. Out of the ground of the field rise a collection of statues, stone buildings, rock formations, and other ruins.

Brutus shouts in surprise, "Whoa! How'd we get outside!?"

An unknown duelist standing next to him says, "Come on, you're telling me your in the finals of a tournament, and you've never seen a field spell?"

"I've seen field spells, just not one like this."

The duelists replies, "You must be some kind of amateur."

Yuni smiles and laughs to himself upon hearing this.

Tori says, "This field spell allows either of us to summon an extra monster, as long as that monster is summoned by tributing a Lithic monster. Now I tribute my Lithic Stone in order to summon Monolithic Olmec Head (Earth/Level 6/Rock/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 200)." Tori's Lithic Stone grows larger and then spontaneously begins to be carved down. It becomes the shape of a massive head. The head looks like that of an ancient Mesoamerican. It wears some sort of headgear also. "Now two things happen. First, since I tributed Lithic Stone to summon a Lithic monster, that monster gains 300 attack points (Olmec Head's ATK: 2600), and second, due to the effect of my Lithicopolis, I can draw a card whenever I tribute summon a Lithic monster." Tori draws a card. "Now I use the other effect of my Lithicopolis in order to tribute my Lithic Boulder to summon my Monolithic Moai in defense mode (Earth/Level 5/Rock/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2700)" Lithic Boulder is carved away into one of the famous Moai statues of Easter Island. Tori also draws a card due to the effect of Lithicopolis. "Now my Monolithic Olmec Head attacks your Automaton." The giant stone head rolls at Yuni's monster and breaks it to pieces (Yuni's LP: 3300). "All of my Monolithic monsters gain special effects when they were tribute summoned by tributing a Lithic monster. The effect of my Olmec Head makes it so that if I destroy a monster by battle with it, you take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster." Olmec Head continues to roll at Yuni.

Yuni declares, "I activate my trap, Damage Director! This trap allows me to negate any effect damage and then summon a monster from my hand with attack equal or less to the damage I would have taken. I'll summon Cyber-Tech Dragoon (Fire/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)." A large system of pipes appear. Energy is sucked from Olmec Head, which immediately stops rolling, and is transferred into the pipes. On the other side of the pipes Yuni's Cyber-Tech Dragoon emerges. "When Cyber-Tech Dragoon is special summoned, I can add one Polymerization to my hand."

"Alright then, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn(Tori's hand: 3).

"I'll draw! I activate my Polymerization in order to fuse my Cyber-Tech Dragoon with the Cyber-Techno-Kinetic in order to fusion summon Cyber-Tech Psychic Rider (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 2800/DEF 2000)." Yuni's Cyber-Techno-Kinetic mounts Cyber-Tech Dragoon to form Yuni's new monster. "Cyber-Tech Psychic Rider, attack Tori's Monolithic Moai. Go Pyro-Kinetic Breath!" The dragon mount of Psychic Rider lets loose a breath of fire. The rider then uses its psychic abilities to manipulate the fire and direct it at Tori's monster.

"I activate the effect of my Monolithic Moai! Since it was summoned by tributing a Lithic monster, I can redirect your attack to it." Monolithic Moai moves in between the fire and Olmec Head. The fiery attack hits and destroys Moai.

"My Rider has a piercing effect, meaning you still take damage (Tori's LP: 3900). Also, my monster can attack twice in one turn." Yuni's monster releases another attack, this time it destroys Olmec Head (Tori's LP: 3800). "That will end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Tori draws. "I activate Lithic Archeological Dig! This card allows me to summon one Lithic monster from my grave. I summon Lithic Stone. Now I summon Lithic Granite Slab (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2200)." A large slab of granite with a face-like design on it appears on the field. "Thanks to my Lithicopolis I can normal summon again. I tribute my Granite Slab to summon my Monolithic Obelisk Knight (Earth/Level 7/Rock/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 1200)!" The large slab of granite is carved down into a statue. It is a statue of a knight, but its overall body reflects the shape of an Egyptian obelisk. It holds an obelisk-like spear in one hand. "Even though this monster is level seven, I can summon it with only one tribute, but that tribute has to be a Lithic Granite Slab. When I summon this monster I can tribute one monster I control to destroy a monster that you control. I tribute my Lithic Stone to destroy your monster!" Obelisk Knight picks up the Stone monster and throws it at Yuni's monster.

"When my Psychic Rider is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon Cyber-Techno-Kinetic from my graveyard." The thrown stone hit's the dragon mount of Yuni's monster, destroying it, but the rider stays behind (Light/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200).

"Now I get to draw a card from my Lithicopolis. By the way, my Granite Slab gives the monster summoned by tributing it the ability to survive a battle once per turn. In addition to that, my Obelisk Knight has a piecing effect."

"A formidable monster indeed."

"And now I will have that monster attack yours." Tori's monster throws its obelisk spear at Yuni's Techno-Kinetic, destroying it (Yuni's LP: 2600). "That concludes my turn (Tori's hand: 2)."

Yuni draws. "Let's see what I can do. I activate Cyber Sage Transcendence. This ritual spell allows me to summon a Cyber-Tech Sage. Of course I first have to offer a total of seven levels to do so. I will tribute the Cyber-Tech Magician from my hand. Now come forth Cyber-Tech Sage (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Ritual/ATK 2800/DEF 2500)." Out of a transcending light steps Yuni's monster. It appears similar to his Cyber-Tech Magician, except older and wiser.

Yugi says, _I was wondering how long it would take for some one to pull out a good old fashioned Ritual Monster._

Yuni continues, "When I summon this monster, I can draw a card. Another bit of info for you, this monster's name counts as Cyber-Tech Magician while it is face-up on the field, which means I can special summon this from my hand. Come forth, Cyber-Tech Apprentice (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)! Also since my Sage counts as Cyber-Tech Magician my Apprentice can power it up (ATK 3300). Now Cyber-Tech Sage, attack her knight, Cyber Magic Mastery!" Cyber-Tech Sage let's loose a massive burst of dark energy at Tori's Obelisk Knight and shatters it to pieces (Tori's LP: 3100). "Now it's your turn Apprentice! Attack her directly with Cyber Burning Attack!" Cyber-Tech Apprentice sends her fiery blast of dark energy at Tori who flinches from the attack (Tori's LP: 1100). "I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

"You are skilled duelist Yuni. It has been quite some time since I've been backed into a corner like this. You are about to see the true power of my deck! I activate Lithic Lost Treasure! This spell allows me to send up to two Lithic monsters from my deck to the grave. I send a second copy of both my Lithic Boulder and Granite Slab to the grave. Now Yuni, look around, tell me what you see."

Yuni observes the Lithicopolis field. A look of surprise crosses his face when he notices that the field is covered in rocky debris.

On the side line Brutus states, "I don't get it. It's just a bunch of rocks. What's so special about that?"

Yuni says, "No Brutus, these are not just any rocks. These are the remnants of Tori's monsters in the grave, and after seeing her deck I'll bet that they hold they key to constructing a new monster."

Brutus says in a clueless manor, "What?"

Tori says, "You really are a smart one Yuni. Allow me to show you." all of the rubble and debris across the field begin to move. They all form a large pile on Tori's side of the field. "By banishing all Lithic monsters in my grave, I can use their rubble to form a new, megalithic structure and summon my ultimate monster. I summon Megalithic Pyramidal (Earth/Level 10/Rock/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)." There is a flash of light. After it recedes, where the pile of debris once was is a massive Egyptian pyramid. The ground shakes as it begins to transform. Each of the corners extend out and remain on the ground while the rest of the pyramid rises, forming four legs. Then the top tip of the pyramid begins to levitate above the rest, and an Eye of Ra forms on it. "This mega monster's attack and defense is determined by the number of removed from play Lithic monsters times 500 (ATK 4000/DEF 4000)! Now go, Pyramidal Smash!" Tori's monster uses its four massive legs to stomp and make and earthquake. Cyber-Tech Sage is destroyed (Yuni's LP: 1900). "Hoe do you like that?"

"A very impressive monster, but you misplayed."

"What did I do?"

"You destroyed my Sage. You see, his effect states that if he is destroyed, I can remove from play both him and his ritual spell in my grave in order to special summon a Cyber-Tech Magician from my graveyard (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)." Yuni's ace monster is summoned to the field. "He now gains a power bonus thanks to his apprentice (ATK 3000)."

"Yes, I see now. Your Magician's effect allows it to negate mine, making its attack power zero."

"Exactly."

"You got me Yuni. I end my turn (Tori's hand: 1)."

Yuni draws. "Let's finish this. Cyber-Tech Magician, activate your Effect Sealing Magic and attack with Cyber Magic Attack!" Cyber-Tech Magician negates Pyramidal's effect (ATK 0) and sends a blast of magic at it. The massive pyramid crumbles down (Tori's LP: 0). Yuni wins.

The Lithicopolis field dissipates. Tori and Yuni walk to the center of the field and shake hands. Tori says, "Congratulations Yuni. I knew it from the start. You are something special."

"Thank you Tori."

Trope announces, "And the winner of the round one duel one is Yuni Oha! He shall proceed to duel one of round two and his opponent will be decided by the next duel." Tori and Yuni return to the audience. "If you would all please turn your attention to screen to see the contestants of the next duel." The screen shows two pictures randomly swapping between the remaining contestants. The two pictures that appear in the end are ones of a ninja duelist and the other is of the duelist that was talking to Brutus earlier and called him an amateur. "The next duel will be between Sasuke Sarutobi and Daniel Burr! Duelists, take your positions." The two duelists step up to their sides of the field. "Commence dueling when ready!"

The duelists look at each other. The ninja, Sasuke, says, "As a ninja I will fight with honor and all of my strength."

His opponent, Daniel, says, "How cliché can you get? A ninja, really?"

"Enough talk! We duel now!"

They both say, "Let's duel!"


	15. Episode 15: Thief's Retribution

Episode 15: Thief's Retribution

The duel that was in the previous episode is concluding. Sasuke the ninja duelist controls a Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000) and his opponent Daniel controls two samurai monsters, a Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En (Dark/Level 5/Warrior/Synchro/ATK 2500/DEF 1400) and a Great Shogun Shien (Fire/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2400). Sasuke is saying, "…I agree that you have a formidable force, but nothing is a match for the power of a ninja. I evolve my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke." The monster becomes cloaked in darkness. And then a new monster emerges. "I Evolve it into Ninja Grand Sensei Kotaro (Dark/Level 6/Warrior/Evolution/ATK 2200/DEF 2000)! You see, this monster can evolve from any Ninja Grandmaster monster. Also, my Grand Sensei can attack twice per turn. Launch your attack at his monsters, Duel Shurikens!" Kotaro throws two ninja stars, one at each samurai.

Daniel objects, "What do you hope to do by sending your monster into a suicide attack not once, but twice?"

"I discard from my hand, Ninja Striker! This card sneaks in on my opponent and lowers all of their monsters attack by 1000." A shadowy ninja comes to the field and binds the hands of the two samurai, weakening them (Both ATK 1500). Kotaro's ninja stars impact and destroy both monsters and inflict 1400 points of damage (Daniel's LP: 0). Sasuke wins.

"Not my Six Samurai deck!"

"Samurai are bound by honor, ninjas make no such promise, thus is the reason that ninjas shall always win."

Trope announces, "And the winner of duel number two is Sasuke Sarutobi! He shall proceed to round two and face Yuni Oha in the first round two duel! Now for the next duel! If you would please turn your attention once again to the screen." All heads turn towards the screen once again. And once again the images randomly flash. One image stops first. It is Brutus.

Brutus cries in excitement, "Oh yeah! It's my time to shine!"

The remaining images continue to change. It then stops. The picture left is Goto, the thief duelist. Trope announces, "The next duel will be between Brutus Mark and Goto Nusumo!"

Yuni, Brutus, and Tori all shout in disbelief, "What!?"

Behind them walks up Goto. He says, "Why it's nice to see you again too."

Tori says towards Apophis, "What is he doing here!?"

Apophis responds, "Goto is our mystery duelist. What is your problem?"

Brutus says, "I'll tell you what our problem is! That punk stole my entry cards!"

Yuni says, "Yeah, and not only that, he lost all of his entry cards in a duel against me! He should have been disqualified!"

Lux, who is standing next to Apophis says, "I assure you that if he wasn't supposed to be here, he wouldn't be."

Nox adds, "We are in charge of the security here."

Yuni says, "Yeah and when we came to you about this guy, you didn't do a thing about it! He probably stole some else's entry cards to make it here!"

Apophis says in a booming voice, "Silence! I have confidence in my security guards. Even if you are right, Goto is here and we are ready to begin the next duel, it is too late to dismiss him."

Yuni starts to say, "But-"

Brutus interrupts, "No Yuni, no excuses. I'll beat this guy and get revenge."

Yuni objects, "But Brutus, you lost to him before."

"I know, but I have to try. That's what you taught me Yuni, never back down in the face of bullies."

Yuni smiles at him, "Good luck Brutus."

Brutus and Goto step up to the field. Trope announces, "The duel between Brutus Mark and Goto Sarutobi will now begin!"

Brutus and Goto activate their Duel Gauntlets. The computer voice says, "Scanning decks…decks accepted."

Trope says, "A random selection has determined that Goto will make the first move."

"I'd be honored." Goto draws a card. "I assure you that my deck will present a whole new challenge to you this time. I will summon Band of Thieves - Tsuyo-Sa the Strength (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000)." Goto's monster is a large, muscular man wearing a dark grey stealth suit. "I put a card facedown and end my turn (Goto's hand: 4)."

Brutus draws a card. "I won't lose to you this time. I'm going to prove that I deserve the entry cards that Yuni got back for me! I summon Giant Orc (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)! Attack his monster Orc!" Brutus' Giant Orc charges at Goto's monster and swings its massive club at it, but Tsuyo-Sa catches the club. Brutus questions, "What happened?!"

Goto laughs. "My monster's effect allows it to gain 500 attack when an attack is declared against it (ATK 2200). Which means we are both destroyed."

"There is no way I'm going to let that happen! I activate from my hand the quick-play spell card, Attack Invulnerability! This card makes it so that my attacking monster can not be destroyed." Brutus' monster overpowers Goto's and destroys it. "I'm done (Brutus' hand: 4)."

Goto draws. "I summon Band of Thieves - Kuchiku-Kan the Destroyer (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000)." The new monster is dressed like the other thieves, dressed for stealth, and carries multiple weapons. "Also, since I summoned a Band of Thieves monster, I can special summon Band of Thieves - Kage the Shadow (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000)." This monster is dressed in all black and appears almost like a shadow. "Kuchiku-Kan, attack Giant Orc!"

"What are you doing?! My attack is higher than yours by 500!"

"Can you not figure it out? His title is the Destroyer, he destroys stuff. Stuff such as your monster, for you see, when he attacks a monster with higher attack than him, he automatically destroys that monster." Goto's monster runs at Brutus' and pulls out a bomb and throws it at the orc and destroys it. "Now I have Kage the Shadow attack you directly!" Kage the Shadow sneaks behind Brutus and stabs him in the back with a concealed dagger (Brutus' LP: 3000). "I'll just set a card and end my turn (Goto's hand: 2)."

"That barely hurt! This duel starts for real right now!" Brutus draws a card. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 0), then activate my spell card Power Shadow! If I summon a level four or lower monster with 2000 or more attack, I can summon another copy of that monster from my deck, but it can not declare an attack and is destroyed at the end of the turn." Another copy of Goblin Attack Force appears on the field. "Now I activate Powermerization!" Brutus plays a card that shows a silhouette goblin from the Attack Force and Giant Orc swirling around a vortex. "This card allows me to fuse two or more monsters with 2000 or more attack that I control into a fusion monster!" Brutus' two Goblin Attack Forces fuse together. "I summon Titanic Titan of Terror (Dark/Level 6/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/ATK 3000/DEF 0)!" Brutus' fusion monster is a towering, beastly creature. A carries a massive spiked club in one hand and a giant flail in the other. "This massive monster is a fusion of any two level four monsters with 2000 or more attack, but it can only be summoned by using Powermerization. You should know though, Powermerization has an additional effect, the summoned monster gains 500 attack (ATK 3500)! This monster can only attack if I first banish one of its fusion materials, so I'll do just that and banish one of my Goblin Attack Forces. Now attack his Kuchi…Kuchi… aw, what ever, attack his Kuchi thing!"

"It is Kuchiku-Kan."

"Whatever, attack _Kuchiku-Kan _now!" Brutus' monster charges at Goto's and swings its club.

"I activate Thieves' Resilience! Since I control at least two Band of Thieves monsters, this turn all of my Band of Thieves monsters can't be destroyed by battle." the club slams down on the monster, but does not destroy it (Goto's LP: 2200).

"Good luck beating this big guy. I'll end my turn there (Brutus' hand: 2)."

Goto chuckles and draws a card.

"And what is so amusing?"

"You are. You actually think that you have a chance, ha!"

"If you think that you can beat me, then go ahead and try!"

"I will. I summon Band of Thieves - Sakushi the Tactician (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000). When I summon this monster, I can special summon a Band of Thieves monster from my graveyard. I summon back Band of Thieves - Tsuyo-Sa the Strength! Now it is time to finish off my little band. Since I control four Band of Thieves monsters, I can summon Band of Thieves - Sodaina the Grand directly from my deck (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000)!" Sodaina appears similar to the others in the fact that he looks like a thief, but he has a more regal appearance about him. "Now it's time that you see the true power of my monsters."

"I thought that their true power was Joshi the Boss. That's the card you used against Yuni and beat me with."

"Ha! Joshi?! He was but a figurehead of leadership. Allow me to show you the true power of the Band of Thieves! I overlay my five level four monsters to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Band of Thieves - Masuta the Master (Dark/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)!" Goto summons a mighty thief. It carries traits of all five of the monsters used to summon it. "This is the true leader of the Band of Thieves. He can be summoned by using two or more Band of Thieves monsters. Now I activate his effect, by removing an overlay unit, he can increase his attack by 500 for each overlay unit he posses until the end of your next turn." Masuta snatches one of his overlay units out of the air and absorbs it (ATK 4000). "Now Masuta, attack Titanic Titan of Terror!" Masuta pulls out two swords and slashes through Brutus' monster (Brutus' LP: 2500). "Now it is you that I dare to beat me. I end my turn (Goto's hand: 2)."

The scene shifts to show Apophis, who has been silently observing the duel from his platform. He looks at Brutus and sees a looks of horror on his face. Apophis thinks in an amused tone, _Good, very good. Goto will make it through this round and then into the finals_ _where he will uphold his part of the bargain and throw the match to Yuni, so that Yuni is assured to make it to me. _He says out loud, "All according to plan."

Trope nudges Apophis. "I'm sorry sir, but you might want look at Brutus' face."

Apophis looks and sees that Brutus no longer wears a look of defeat, but one of triumph. He thinks, _What doe this mean?_

Back at the duel, Goto says to Brutus, "What is this? You should be cowering in fear beforemy mighty monster. Why don't you cower?"

Brutus draws a card. "I'll tell you why, I remembered the extra deck."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought I was doomed to lose this duel, I couldn't think of a way out of this. But then I thought about my fusion monster I just summoned, which then reminded me of a fact that I often forget, I can evolve my monsters."

"If you think that you can beat me, then go ahead and try. You can't."

"Let me show you. I activate Warrior's Determination! This lets me summon one level four warrior monster from my grave. I'll summon one of my Goblin Attack Forces. Now since I control a level four monster with more than 2000 attack, I can tribute it to summon my Brutal Massive Dragon (Earth/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0)!" Brutus' ace monster appears on the field.

Goto says mockingly, "That monster? It can't even attack without first tributing a monster. Remember, that's why you lost to me last time."

"Yes, but you forgot what I said, I'm evolving my monster!" Brutal Massive Dragon begins to glow. It then grows and morphs. "I evolve my Brutal Massive Dragon into Brutanic Master Dragon (Earth/Level 8/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 0)!"

"A mighty beast, but still not enough to defeat mine."

"You're wrong! You see, my effect states that in order to attack, my monster must first banish a card in my grave, but that doesn't matter because he will gain the attack of that monster. I banish Titanic Titan of Terror, meaning my Dragon gains 3000 attack (ATK 6500)! Now Brutanic Master Dragon, attack with Brutanic Armageddon!" Brutus' dragon launches its massive spike missiles at Masuta the Master.

Goto shouts, "No, it was not supposed to work this way!" He looks over towards Apophis. Apophis shakes his head in disappointment. "No!" Goto's monster is destroyed (Goto's LP: 0). Brutus wins.

Brutus jumps up and shouts, "Oh yeah! Brutus wins again!" Yuni and Tori run up to Brutus. Tori hugs him and Yuni says, "Good job Brutus, I didn't even have to remind you about your evolution monsters this time."

"Thanks Yuni."

Trope says, "The winner of duel three of round one is Brutus Marc!" He looks specifically at Yuni and Tori, "Now if everyone would please step down from the dueling stage."

Tori says, "Oh, sorry." Yuni, Tori, and Brutus step down.

Trope says, "We have now reached a time for a recess. All duelists may disperse for leisure time. The final round one duel between Mite Brevis and Katsu Tatsu will take place in exactly one hour. If either of the duelists are late they will be disqualified. Duelists dismissed."


	16. Episode 16: Ordered Chaos

Episode 16: Ordered Chaos

Yuni, Tori, and Brutus are all sitting in Yuni and Brutus' room during the recess from the finals. Tori says, "There's no reason that Goto should have been in the finals."

Brutus answers, "He probably just stole some sap's cards."

Tori says, "No, that's not what I mean. If these guys are good at anything, they're good at security. Just think about Yuni's first duel. They showed up fairly early in the duel to eliminate Sly. Also in my many duels, if I knocked someone out, Lux and Nox would appear almost as soon as the duel ended in order to take out the duelist. So why would they not immediately take out Goto?"

Yuni says, "Good point. Also remember when we tried to report the theft, they seemed to have no interest whatsoever in investigating, even though they said that they have a zero tolerance policy on cheating. Something weird is going on."

Yugi says to Yuni, _I'll bet you that this has something to do with the ever so mysterious Society of Chaos. If I might make a suggestion, we should go to the source. Question Apophis himself._

_Good idea. _Yuni stands up.

Tori asks, "What are you doing Yuni?"

"It's about time we get some answers. I'm going to ask Apophis himself."

Brutus says, "That's good idea Yuni, I'll go with you."

Tori says, "It might be best if Yuni goes alone. If you go, it might make it look we're ganging up on him. Why don't you go alone Yuni, and we'll stay here and try to get some info from the terminal." Tori points over to a computer built into the wall.

Yuni heads towards the door. "I'll be sure to tell you guys everything." Yuni walks out the door.

* * *

Yuni is standing outside of Apophis' throne room. The door is cracked open. Yugi says, _The door is open._

Yuni replies, _I can hear someone inside. It's Goto! _

Yuni looks through the crack and sees Goto standing before Apophis. He says, "I did the job you required of me. I demand my pay."

Apophis responds angrily, "You have not done you job!"

"I allowed Yuni to get his fifth entry card, and I did the best I could to make it to the final duel! I put in a lot of work and threw a duel, you owe me!"

"Your job description said you would get Yuni to the finals and then duel in in the final duel where you would throw the duel to allow him to face me."

Yuni and Yugi gasp. Yugi says, _It's a conspiracy!_

Apophis continues, "You only completed half of your job, and I am sorry but the Society does not tolerate failure. It is, in fact, you who owes me."

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Yes you do. You owe me your soul!" Apophis' eyes glow from under the shadow of his cloak. A dark-purple energy emanates from his body.

Goto panics and says, "What are you doing!?"

"Your soul is mine!" Apophis holds up his hand, "Chaos Judgment!"

Yuni thinks, _He's doing the same thing that he did to Seto!_

Energy engulfs Goto. The energy begins to take the form of a yin. The yin has a small amount of white in the center. Apophis shouts, "Chaos suppression!" The yin wraps around Goto and forms a sphere which shrinks down.

Goto shouts in agony, "No!" The sphere flies away from Goto and he falls.

Apophis catches the orb. He says calmly, "Soul capture complete." he then announces, "Lux, Nox, come to me now." Lux and Nox approach Apophis. "Take that," he points at Goto's lifeless body, "and move it storage. Also take this," he hands Lux the sphere, "and put it with the other one." Lux and Nox leave.

Yuni thinks, _This is crazy, I'm getting out of here._

Apophis says, seemingly to no one, "There is no need to hide Yuni. Please, come in."

Yuni thinks in horror,_ He knows that we were here. Did he know all along?_

Yuni opens the door and walks in. Apophis says to him, "Please come in next time, there is no need to spy on me. I have no secrets. Well, at least none that you'd be able to find out by spying. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?" "I came at first to ask about Goto."

"I guess that answered your questions then."

"Yes, but…"

"But what Yuni? Please, ask me anything. As long as the topic isn't too sensitive, I will answer truthfully."

"What did you do to Seto and Goto, and how did you?"

"All you need to know is that as the Lord of Chaos, I have access to abilities far beyond the comprehension of mortals."

"Mortals? Like you're a god or something?"

"I might as well be. And as for what I did to them, I simply took their souls in order to achieve my goals to serve the will of Chaos. That is all I can tell you."

Yuni tries to think of something else to ask. He asks, "You said that you knew me. How?"

"That is something that I can not disclose to you, but you will know when the time comes."

Yuni thinks again. Yugi suggests, _Why don't you ask about Apep? It might help you if he knows that you were close to a member of his society._

Yuni says, "Do you know anybody named Apep? He was a friend of mine."

Apophis pauses for a second and then says, "That is a name I have not heard of in quite a while. Apep made it to the rank of Controller of Chaos, the second in command of the Society of Chaos, and then he disappeared. He has not been heard of since."

Yuni looks disappointed. "Oh, okay."

Apophis says, "I am sorry, but I have some important business to attend to. I must request that you leave."

Without saying anything Yuni walks out.

* * *

"So he didn't give you any good information?" Tori asks.

Yuni responds, "He told me to ask anything, but all of his answers were vague."

Brutus says, "We didn't have much luck either. Anything dealing with the Society of Chaos was locked down."

Tori says, "If only we had a way to hack into the terminal."

Yuni thinks. He looks at the terminal. He then says in realization, "We do though! I can use my techno-kinesis!"

Tori says, "Of course! Why did I not think of that? Do you think you can do it?"

"I don't know, I did it last time by accident when my life was in danger, but I can try."

Brutus exclaims, "What are we waiting for than?"

Yuni walks over to the terminal, places his hand on the screen, and takes a deep breath. Yuni's surroundings slip away and are replaced by a stream of data and binary code. Yugi exclaims, _We're in!_

Yuni begins to fly through the data stream. "Alright, let's look for anything dealing with the Society of Chaos."

As soon as Yuni says the words they appear in front of him, as if they were typed in. Yuni is suddenly pulled at high speeds through the data stream. He asks, "What's happening?!"

_It appears that you performed a search._

Yuni halts and several images and documents appear in front of him. "That's the information we need!" Yuni begins to walk towards the data when suddenly a duel monster appears in front of him. "That's the Chaos Sorcerer! What's it doing here?!"

_It's probably some kind of guard to the data._

The Chaos Sorcerer sends a combination of dark and light energy at Yuni.

_It's attacking!_

Just as the attack is about to hit Yuni, something gets in the way a stops the attack. That something is Yuni's Cyber-Tech Magician. "Cyber-Tech Magician, you saved me! What happened though?"

_Your subconscious probably took control of the computer and summoned your most reliable monster to protect you._

"I guess so. It doesn't matter though. Cyber-Tech Magician, attack Chaos Sorcerer with Cyber Magic Attack!" Yuni's monster unleashes its attack on the other monster and destroys it. "Now that data is ours! Let's go" Yuni floats towards the data. "Let's see any files dealing with Apep." All of the files surrounding Yuni organize them selves according to his search. Yuni looks over the information. "All of this agrees with what Apophis said. Apep was a dedicated member of the Society and rose through the ranks faster than any previous member. But then, as soon as he reaches the rank of Controller of Chaos, he disappears."

_So Apophis was telling the truth._

"It is possible that not even the computer has accurate information."

_I guess your right. Why don't you look for files on Apophis, it might help us to know our enemy._

"Good idea. Search for all files about Apophis." The information once again reorganizes to suit Yuni's needs. Very few documents appear. Yuni reads over them. "There's almost no information on Apophis. All it says is he was a dedicated member who rose through the ranks and became the Lord of Chaos about five years ago. Curious."

_What is it?_

"That's about the time that Apep disappeared."

_Apophis seemed to react to that name, maybe they were rivals for the position of Lord of Chaos and Apophis eliminated the competition._

Yuni shudders at the thought, "I hope not. Anyway, this search isn't leading us anywhere, why don't we try to figure out why Apophis wants Another Hope. Search for anything including the key words Apophis, Another Hope, Yuni, and Seto." The documents begin to rearrange themselves, but stop abruptly. "What happened?"

Suddenly two monsters appear, a warrior and a dragon. Yugi exclaims, _Those are the legendary Chaos cards, the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning and the Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End! You must of searched for some highly classified information._

Yuni shouts to his Cyber-Tech Magician, still standing beside him, "Attack Magician!" Yuni's monster launches its attack at Black Luster Soldier, but the monster uses its sword to deflect the attack effortlessly back at Cyber-Tech Magician, destroying it. The Chaos Emperor Dragon then breathes a breath of fire at Yuni.

Yugi shouts, _Look out! _but is too late, the attack hits Yuni.

Suddenly Yuni is back in the real world, he is forced backwards, as if by the attack. Brutus and Tori look at him in shock. Brutus says, "What happened Yuni?!"

"I made it in long enough to confirm what he said about Apep, and learn a little about Apophis himself, but as soon as I tried to figure out what he had planned, security protocols activated and forced me out."

Tori says, "That's too bad." She then looks over to a clock that says 4:00. She then says, "Guys, we're late for the next duel, it's starting now."

Brutus says, "It doesn't matter, it takes less than a minute to get back there."

Yuni says, "If I were you, I would want to see all I could of the duel, the winner will be your next opponent. Come on, let's go."

The three make there way to the duel arena. As they enter they hear Trope announce, "And the winner is Katsu Tatsu!"

Brutus shouts, "There must be some sort of mistake, the duel was only supposed to have just stared."

Mite looks to Brutus with a look of terror in his eyes. He says, "It did."


	17. Episode 17: Duelist of the Shadows

Episode 17: Duelist of the Shadows

Yuni and the gang are standing on the observation platform next to the duel field in shock at the information just released to them. Brutus says, "What do you mean it just started?!"

Mite responds sounding somewhat traumatized, "That was only the first turn, that's how fast he beat me."

Tori looks over to Mite's opponent, Katsu, and asks, "Is that true?"

Katsu responds, "What can I say? I am the master of what is known as the First Turn Kill. I have never been in a duel that lasted more than a turn."

Yuni says sternly, "That's impossible. No duelist is that good."

"Well I am." Katsu steps down from his platform.

Tori whispers Brutus, "And he's your next opponent."

Brutus responds with a little tone of fright in his voice, "I know."

Trope announces, "We now have determined the four duelists that will enter the second round. Tomorrow we will begin round two. The first duel will consist of Yuni Oha and Sasuke Sarutobi and the second between Brutus Marc and Katsu Tatsu. The first duel will take place first thing tomorrow morning. All duelists are released to return to their leisure activities until dinner tonight. Following dinner there is an immediate curfew, during which all duelists will return to their rooms. You will be awoken tomorrow in time to prepare for the duel. Good evening duelists.

* * *

It is later in the night. Yuni and Brutus are sleeping in their beds. Yuni starts to toss and turn. The scene then changes to show Yuni in his dream. Yuni is in the same setting as his previous dream, floating in a void of black and white. In front of him is a massive yin-yang. Yuni thinks to himself, _I'm here again. It's the same dreamscape. What does this mean?_

Yugi responds, _I don't know._

Yuni thinks in shock, _Yugi! You're here!_

_Yeah I am, the question is, where is here?_

_I wish I knew._

Suddenly a loud, thundering voice says, "You are the one to restore the balance!"

Yuni shouts out, "What do you mean!? What does any of this mean!?"

The voice echoes, "You will restore the balance! You are the one of prophecy! Your destiny is intertwined with that of Chaos!"

"What does this have to do with Chaos!? Is it about the Society!?"

"In the time of greatest darkness and disbalance, two hero princes with heritage from the stars will arrive! One a controller of Chaos, the other a disciple of darkness! Together they will form the Savior's Yin-Yang! The two will set aside their differences and through a great power create Another Hope in order to restore the Balance of Chaos and save not just the world, but the multiverse itself! So speaks the Grand Prophecy of Chaos!"

Yuni shouts, "What does it mean!? What is this prophecy!?"

"You are one of the Prophesized Ones! You will restore Chaos to it proper balance!"

Yuni is getting ready to ask another question when suddenly the giant yin-yang starts to spin. Its spinning creates a vortex that sucks Yuni in. Upon being completely enveloped into the vortex Yuni wakes up and pants deeply. Yuni takes a deep breath and calms himself. He wonders, _I've never had such a vivid, realistic dream before. I wonder if it means anything._

Yugi says, _That was definitely far different from any dream I've experienced before…except for one, but that is a story for another time. You have a duel first thing tomorrow, try to get some sleep._

_Your right. Good night._

_Good night._

* * *

The next morning the four duelists still remaining in the tournament are gathered at the duel field, but all of the eliminated duelists are missing. Apophis, followed by Trope, then Lux, and finally Nox, step into the room and take their positions on the platform above the duel field. Trope announces, "Everyone is now assembled, we will begin-"

Yuni interrupts, "What do you mean everyone's here? We're missing Tori!"

Brutus adds, "Mite isn't here either!"

"The two you refer to, along with the other two eliminated contestants were given in option for a transport home last night. All accepted our offer."

Yuni objects, "There's no way that Tori left without saying goodbye!"

"Are you calling me a liar Mr. Oha?"

"Yes I am, actually."

Apophis calmly says, "Please calm down. I assure nothing was done against your friends wishes."

Yuni says, "All right, fine." He turns to Brutus and says, "This makes no sense. She never would have left without saying. She said we were all in this together until the end."

Brutus responds, "I don't know Yuni, I'm just as confused as you."

Trope finishes his announcement, "As I was saying, we will begin the first round two duel now. Will Yuni Oha and Sasuke Sarutobi please step up to the field."

Yuni and Sasuke walk to their positions. Yuni looks Sasuke over. He is dressed in a ninja jumpsuit, he wears no mask, and has a headband with the Japanese symbol for darkness tied around his forehead.

Trope says, "Duelists, prepare your decks!"

Yuni and Sasuke remove their deck boxes off of their belts and attach them to their Duel Gauntlets. The duel computer states, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Trope says, "It has been randomly selected that Sasuke Sarutobi will take the first move. Begin the duel!"

Sasuke draws a card. "Prepare to fall to the onslaught of my mighty shadow warriors. I summon Ninja of Shadows (Dark/Level 2/Warrior/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 1800)." A shadowy figure makes his way onto the field. "When I summon a Ninja monster, I may special summon Whirlwind Ninja (Wind/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 500)." A whirlwind appears on the field, and out of it comes a ninja dressed in gray with wind symbols on its suit. "I will end my turn by setting a card (Sasuke's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws and says, "Impressive, let's see how I can respond. I summon Cyber-Tech Automaton (Water/Level 4/Machine/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 0)!" Yuni's steam punk automaton appears on the field in a burst of steam. "Attack Whirlwind Ninja now with Steam Punk Cannon!" Yuni's monster comes to life and begins to power up its cannon.

Sasuke says, "I activate my trap. Go Ninjitsu Art of Redirection! I can only activate this card's effect if I control two or more Ninja monsters and you declare an attack. I can redirect that attack to a target of my choice. Your new target is Ninja of Shadows!" Cyber-Tech Automaton fires its cannon towards Whirlwind Ninja. Ninja of Shadows takes a pose with his hands raised next to each other and fingers crossed except for one on each hand sticking up. The cannon ball redirects and flies at Ninja of Shadows. "Now I activate the effect of my Ninja of Shadows. If he is attacked I can discard a Ninja monster from my hand in order to negate your attack. I discard my White Ninja. Go Ninjitsu Art: Shadow Sneak!" Sasuke's monster fades away, as if turning into a shadow, and the cannonball passes through it. After that it returns to its previous solid form.

Yuni says, "That's fine with me. Since my monster failed to attack I can activate my Negation Strike! This card allows me to inflict damage to you equal to half of the attack of the monster that's attack was negated." Cyber-Tech Automaton launches another cannonball, this one aimed at Sasuke himself (Sasuke's LP: 3000). "I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 4)."

Sasuke draws a card. I tribute my Whirlwind Ninja in order summon Ninja Sensei (Dark/Level 6/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1600)!" In place of Whirlwind Ninja appears a wise-looking, elderly ninja. "The effect of my Sensei allows me to add one Ninjitsu Art card from my deck to my hand once per turn. Go Ninjitsu Art: Skill Mastery! I add Ninjitsu Art of Teleportation, which I will now set. Ninja Sensei, attack Yuni's Automaton. Blades of Wisdom!" Sasuke's Sensei draws the two swords holstered on his back, runs up to Yuni's monster, and slashes it in half (Yuni's LP: 3800). "Now attack Ninja of Shadows, Shadow Blade!" Ninja of Shadows draws a shadowy blade and slices at Yuni (Yuni's LP: 2900). "I end my turn (Sasuke's hand: 1)."

Yuni draws. He says, "Let's match you ninja for ninja! I summon Cyber-Tech Mystic (Water/Level 1/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200). Now I activate Cyber-Tech Reconstruction! This card allows me to tribute a Cyber-Tech monster I control in order to summon another from my hand. I summon Cyber-Tech Swordsman (Earth/Level 6/Warrior/Normal/ATK 2400/DEF 2200)." Cyber-Tech Mystic goes away, leaving behind its mechanical parts, which reform into the cybernetic warrior, Cyber-Tech Swordsman. "Now I evolve my Swordsman. I evolve it into Cyber-Tech Shinobi (Dark/Level 1/Warrior/Evolution/ATK ?/DEF ?)!" The swordsman becomes cloaked in shadows and changes shape from a bulkier, more muscular form to a slim, more stealthy form. The shadows dissipate, leaving a cyborg ninja. "My Shinobi can be evolved from any Cyber-Tech warrior type monster. When it is summoned its level becomes equal to the level of the original monster (Level 6), also its attack and defense are equal to its level times 500 (ATK and DEF 3000). Cyber-Tech Shinobi, attack his Ninja of Shadows!"

"What good is that going to do you, I negate your attack with Ninja of Shadows' effect."

"No you don't, my Shinobi's attacks can't be negated." Cyber-Tech Shinobi pulls out a sword with a hilt of technology and blade of shadows, and slashes at Ninja of Shadows.

"My Ninja Sensei's second effect cuts all damage I take during a battle involving a Ninja monster in half (Sasuke's LP: 1950)."

"I activate my second effect, if Shinobi destroys a monster, he can also destroy a spell or trap card, I'll destroy Ninjitsu Art of Redirection!" Cyber-Tech Shinobi throws two ninja throwing stars at Sasuke's trap card and destroys it. "Now I set a card, end my turn, and my Shinobi devolves (Yuni's hand: 3)." Cyber-Tech Shinobi becomes cloaked in light and reverts back into Cyber-Tech Swordsman.

Sasuke says, "I draw my card. It is time for you to lose! I activate my face down card, Ninjitsu Art of Teleportation! Now once per turn, as long as I control a Ninja monster, I can special summon one Ninja monster from my hand. I summon Ninja Commander (Dark/Level 6/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1500)!" A ninja covered in both a black suit and grey, light armor along with an arsenal of ninja weapons. "The effect of my commander gives all other ninja monsters I control an extra 500 attack (Ninja Sensei's ATK 2700). Then I will use the effect of Sensei to add Ninjitsu Art of Summoning to my hand. And now I will normal summon my Ninja Grandmaster Danzo (Wind/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)." The next ninja is outfitted in a greenish-grey jumpsuit and is strapped to a giant kite and flying on it. "First it gains attack from my Commander (ATK 2300) and then I use its effect, which allows me to activate a Ninjitsu Art trap card from my hand. I activate Ninjitsu Art of Summoning, which allows to summon one Beast, Winged Beast, or Beast-Warrior type Ninja monster from my deck as long as I control a Ninja monster. I summon Ninja Hound Okami (Earth/Level 4/Beast/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1200)" A grey, wolf-like hound appears in a cloud of smoke. It wears a head band and mask so it looks almost like a ninja itself. "My Hound also gains 500 attack (ATK 2200). Next I evolve my Ninja Grandmaster Danzo into Ninja Grand Sensei Kotaro (Dark/Level 6/Warrior/Evolution/ATK 2200/DEF 2000) (ATK 2700)!" Sasuke's monster evolves into the one seen used in his previous duel. Now that I have amassed my forces, it is time for my victory! Ninja Sensei, attack his Cyber-Tech Swordsman, Blades of Wisdom! Any last words?"

Yuni shouts, "Yes actually! I activate my facedown card, Flash Stun! Since you control at least two more attack position monsters than I do, I can tribute a monster to negate your attack and end your battle phase. It is time to shed some light on your Ninjas!" Cyber-Tech Swordsman blows apart and creates an intense, blinding blast of light that stuns the ninjas.

Sasuke remains unfazed. "A fair move. One perhaps worthy of a ninja, but it does not matter. I will conclude my move by overlaying my level six Ninja Sensei and Ninja Grand Sensei Kotaro in order to build the overlay network and summon Ninja Shadow Lord (Dark/Rank 6/Warrior/Xyz/ATK 2700/DEF 2500) (ATK 3200)!" A shadowy figure emerges out of the overlay network. It remains cloaked in shadows and is next to impossible to see. "This shadowy ninja allows me to remove an overlay unit when a Ninja monster is attacked in order to prevent its destruction, plus negate all battle damage. As a bonus it will assonate and destroy the monster that attacked. I'll end my turn now (Sasuke's hand: 0). You are against overwhelming forces, there is nothing you can do."

Yuni draws a card and says, "You of all people, being a ninja, should know that numbers and power means nothing. Strategy is what wins in the end."

"Yes, that would be correct. If you think you can beat me, I would love to see you try."

"Let's do this. I can banish the Cyber-Tech Mystic in my grave in order to summon Cyber-Tech Magician from my hand (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100). Now I normal summon Cyber Drainage Armor (Light/Level 1/Machine/Union/ATK 100/DEF 100)." Yuni summons a monster that looks like a suit of mechanical armor. "This monster is a Union monster, so it may be equipped to a Cyber monster I control, such as my Magician." The armor fits around Cyber-Tech Magician. "Go Cyber-Tech Magician, attack Shadow Lord Ninja with Cyber Magic Attack!"

Sasuke says in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I'm activating the effect of my Armor! By destroying it I can drain your monster's attack to zero!" The armor on Magician shatters off and then reforms around Shadow Lord Ninja (ATK 0).

"It doesn't matter, I still have my effect."

"And that does not matter because I have mine! My Magician can negate the effect of a monster I attack. Go, Effect Sealing Magic and finish your attack!" Cyber-Tech Magician first raises it staff and casts a spell to negate the Shadow Lord's effect. The shadows cloaking Shadow Lord go away and reveal a black-suited ninja. Cyber-Tech Magician launches a ball of dark energy at it and destroys it (Sasuke's LP: 0). Yuni wins.

Brutus from the audience shots, "Way to go Yuni! You showed that ninja who's boss!" Sasuke looks Yuni in the eyes and then bows. He says respectfully, "You have bested me in combat. You are a master duelist. I am not worthy to be in your presence." He starts to back away while still bowing.

Yuni says, "Aw come on. Don't be like that. Dueling is a game." Sasuke looks up. "Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. That's the fun of it!"

Sasuke says, "If that is what you believe, you bested me, I am obliged to listen."

Yuni and Sasuke step down. Brutus walks up to Yuni and says, "That was a great duel, he had nothing on you."

Yuni says, "Thank you Brutus."


	18. Episode 18: Bad Winners

Episode 18: Bad Winners

Yuni, Brutus, Sasuke, and Katsu are all standing in the audience section of the duel arena. Trope, up on the observation platform, announces, "Our next duel will take place between Brutus Marc and Katsu Tatsu! Take your position duelists!" Brutus and Katsu step up to their respective sides of the field.

As Brutus is attaching his deck to his Duel Gauntlet he says, "You may have defeated Mite, but I have no plans of losing here, I have a friend to help!"

Once Katsu finishes attaching his deck he says, "Oh yeah, that Mite wimp was your friend, wasn't he? You should have seen the look on his face when I beat him. It was classic! It is always so rewarding to see the look of shame and defeat on the faces of my opponents after dueling for only one turn. Very entertaining."

Brutus says in anger, "You're nothing but a bad winner! You don't duel for the right reasons at all!"

Tatsu responds, "So are you telling me that you didn't enter this tournament so that you can win it and receive the prize?"

"Well…maybe I did originally, but that was just a bonus! I was here for the fun of the game, I had no expectations to win, besides, now I have a purpose! I'm here to help my friend!"

"It's people like you that are the most enjoyable defeat. I will defeat you in my first turn."

"We'll see about that."

Trope announces, "If the contestants would cease their quarrel, we have a duel to get to."

Brutus gives Katsu a mean look and says, "Sorry."

The duel computer activates and says, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Trope says, "It has been determined by a random selection that…"

Brutus thinks, _If I don't go first, I'll probably lose, just like Mite. I have to go first and come up with some kind of counterstrategy or else I'm doomed._

Trope finishes, "…Brutus Marc will go first!"

Brutus yells, "Alright! That's what I'm talking about!"

Trope demands, "Please refrain from raising your voice, Mr. Marc."

"Sorry." Brutus draws his card and looks at his hand. He thinks, _Alright, counterstrategy. Hmm… easy to say, but not to do. What can I do?_ Brutus' face lights up. _That's it! The card Yuni gave me, Ability Degeneration! I'll bet his combo involves a monster effect or two. _A smug look crosses Brutus' face. "I set one card and summon my mighty Giant Orc (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)! Now I end my turn (Brutus' hand: 4)."

Katsu draws a card. He says, "I see that look on your face, you think that you because you went first that you actually have a chance of lasting more than one turn. If I had a dollar for every time I saw that look… I assure you, I can win whether I go first or second. Time to win. Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon my Dragon of Subjugation - Nike (Light/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 0)." A bright, golden light descends onto the field. It begins to take the form of a semi-serpentine dragon that has two large legs and arms and appears to be made of light. "Now I activate two spell cards, March Towards Victory and Victory of Subjugation. My first card allows me to add one Victory spell or trap card to my hand, I add the continuous spell card Forceful Victory to my hand and activate it. As for my second card, it allows me to add a Subjugation monster to my hand, I add Dragon of Subjugation - Victoria to my hand. This next move gets a little complicated, so let me explain it ahead of time. I can special summon my Dragon of Subjugation - Victoria when I control a another Subjugation monster. The effect of my Nike makes it so that if it attacks, its attack becomes equal to that of the opponent's monster and it can't be destroyed by a monster with equal attack to it. Now I would have it attack your monster, your monster would be destroyed. Victoria would than attack you directly for 1000 points of damage. After that, since I would have attacked you directly, I could activate my Forced Victory which returns first returns two monsters on the field to the hand, my two monsters, and summon a monster from my opponents graveyard to their field, your Giant Orc."

Brutus interrupts, "What good is that going to do you? You have no monsters and I do."

Katsu continues, "You did not let me finish, for you see, the special summoning effects of my dragons can activate during the battle phase, meaning that I can do the whole thing over again. I do this a couple more times and you lose. So shall we begin? I special summon Dragon of Subjugation - Victoria (Light/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2200)." Another bright light comes onto the field, this one an orange-like color. It forms into a heavily armored bipedal dragon made of the orange light. "Now my Dragon of Subjugation - Nike, attack Brutus' monster!"

Brutus says excitedly, "This is where your plan fails! I activate Ability Degeneration!"

Yuni in the audience says, "That's it Brutus! I knew you could find a way around him!"

Katsu demands, "What is this card that you so foolishly think will stop me?"

Brutus says, "This card allows me to negate the effects of all face up monsters on the field, meaning you don't get to gain your extra attack!"

Katsu shouts, "No! Nike, cancel your attack!" but it is too late. Katsu's monster lets loose a beam of light at Giant Orc.

Brutus says, "Counter attack now Giant Orc!" Brutus' Orc bats away the attack with its club, charges at Nike, and clubs it to destroy it (Katsu's LP: 3800).

Katsu looks to the floor, seemingly in defeat. Brutus says, "Hah, not so high and mighty now, are we?" Katsu makes a noise. Brutus says, "What was that? I couldn't quite here you. Was it you admitting defeat?"

Katsu's noise grows into a laugh. He looks up at Brutus and says while laughing, "You really think its that easy? You think one lucky move will allow you to defeat one of the worlds top ranked duelists!? Pitiful. I activate the second effect of Forced Victory. By destroying it while I control a Subjugation monster, I can destroy all other spells and traps on the field and draw one card."

Brutus cries out, "No, not my Ability Degeneration!"

Katsu draws a card and says, "Now with your only protection against me gone, you have no hope of winning. For my last move I activate the effect of Victoria which allows it to switch to defense mode." Victoria switches into a guard stance. "I end my turn (Katsu's hand: 4)."

Brutus draws and says, "You claimed you would beat me in your first turn and I stopped it. I see no reason to believe you this time." Brutus looks at his hand and thinks, _I've got to be careful about what I do next. But what can I do? I've got a bunch of powerful monsters, but that won't do much for me. _A look of distress crosses Brutus' face. _I can destroy his monster, but he probably doesn't even need it. _Brutus looks at Yuni. _What would Yuni do? Yuni would have some combo move set up. That's it! A combo move! Let's do this. _"I summon the Legendary Lancer (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)!" A knight in golden armor, holding a giant lance, and riding a white hoarse appears on the field. "Now I equip it with Damage Seal! If my monster inflicts battle damage, I can make you discard a card in your hand. Go Legendary Lancer, skewer his monster!" Lancer charges at Victoria and destroys it. "My Lancer inflicts piercing damage so you take the difference (Katsu's LP: 3600). Sadly, due to my monster's effect, I lose an equal amount of life points (Brutus' LP: 3800), but it's a small price to pay to make you discard a potentially valuable card." A randomly selected card is sent from Katsu's Duel Screen to the graveyard. Katsu shows no reaction. "I set a card and end my turn (Brutus' hand: 2)."

Katsu draws his card. "A desperate, and I assure you worthless, move. You hindered me in no way. First I set two cards. Now I can pay 1000 life points in order to special summon Dragon of Subjugation - Kathyayini (Level 7/Light/Dragon/ATK 2400/DEF 2300) (Katsu's LP: 2600)." A quadruped dragon made out of a red light appears on the field in a brilliant flash. "When I summon Kathyayini this way it destroys all other monsters on the field." When the light fades Brutus' Legendary Lancer is gone. "Since I destroyed one of your monsters with an effect, I am allowed to special summon Dragon of Subjugation - Tyr (Light/Level 6/Draogn/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 2000)." Tyr is a bipedal dragon made of a bronze colored light. "When I summon Tyr I can add one Victory spell card from my deck to my hand, I add Ultimate Victory. Now luckily for you, I can't attack the turn I summon Kathyayini, so you are safe… for now (Katsu's hand: 0)."

Brutus thinks, _This guy is good. I thought he'd be worthless after the first turn, but he proved me wrong. I'm all out of tricks. I don't know what to do. The duel all depends on this draw. What was it that Yugi Muto used to say? That's it I have to believe in the Heart of the Cards! _Brutus closes his eyes and focuses. Slowly he draws his card. _Come on deck, don't fail me now. _Brutus opens his eyes to see that he just drew Brutal Massive Dragon. _Yes! I can work with this! _"I activate Empty Power! This spell card allows me to summon two level four or lower monsters with 2000 or more attack from my grave in defense mode, but they can't change their battle position or activate their effects, and they are destroyed at the end of the turn and for everyone destroyed I take 1000 points of damage. I summon Giant Orc and Legendary Lancer! Now I tribute Giant Orc to summon my most powerful monster. Come forth Brutal Massive Dragon (Earth/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0)! Now in order for my dragon to attack I first have to tribute a monster like my Legendary Lancer." Brutus' dragon grabs Lancer and crushes it in its hand. "My dragon now absorbs its power and gains half of its attack points (ATK: 4000)! Now attack Kathy… Kathyi….oh whatever! Attack the monster with a hard to pronounce name with Brutal Bombardment!"

Katsu says, "It's Kathyayini, and I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I activate Shield of Victory! It allows me to negate your attack and end the battle phase." The spike-missiles fired from Brutus' dragon fly into a golden shield of energy.

Brutus looks upset. "Fine then. I end my turn (Brutal Massive Dragon's ATK: 2800) (Brutus' hand: 1)."

Katsu draws his card. "And with that, your fate is sealed. I activate my face down Return of Victory which returns one Subjugation monster to my hand from my grave. I return my Dragon of Subjugation - Nike, which I now summon using its effect. Now I activate Ultimate Victory. This card allows me to summon my ultimate monster from my hand or graveyard by tributing three Subjugation monsters. By the way the card you made discard earlier was this very monster. I tribute my Nike, Kathyayini, and Tyr in order to summon Dragon Lord of Subjugation - Vica Pota (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000)!" The dragons on the field turn into spheres of light and merge together. A brilliant flash of rainbow light occurs and when it dissipates a massive bipedal, muscular dragon made of rainbow energy appears. "With this monster my victory is assured! For you see, its effect makes it so that if it is out during my next standby phase, I automatically win the duel."

Brutus asks, "What do you mean you win the duel?"

"I mean exactly what I say. It doesn't matter who has what life points, or monsters. I instantly win."

Off on the sidelines Yugi says to Yuni, _I thought Exodia was the monster in all of the game who could do that._

Yuni responds, _That reign ended nearly 5000 years ago. Your card knowledge is out of date._

_That's lame. That ability should have been reserved for one monster._

Back at the duel, Katsu says, "And don't you think you can destroy my monster, it can't be destroyed by battle and I am equipping it with Insured Victory. This card makes it so at the cost of 1000 life points per standby phase my monster can't be targeted by effects. Also as an added bonus, if you try to destroy Insured Victory, I can banish a Victory spell or trap card in my graveyard instead. You can't get around this card. Now Vica Pota, attack Brutus' monster with Subjugating Blast!" Katsu's monster breathes a breath of rainbow fire and incinerates Brutal Massive Dragon (Brutus' LP: 2600). "And so I end my turn, not that it matters, you can't do a thing (Katsu's hand: 0)."

Brutus freezes up. He thinks, _He's right! There's nothing I can do, nothing at all. _Brutus looks at Yuni. _I'm sorry Yuni I've failed you. I've tried to think of what you would do, but there isn't any. I wasn't meant for all of this strategy stuff. What was I thinking?_

Yuni, as if reading Brutus' mind, shouts out, "Don't give up Brutus! You're over thinking things! There still is a way to win this duel, duel like only you can!"

Brutus slowly draws his card and looks at his hand. He thinks, _What does he mean? Dueling like me means getting out the most powerful monster possible and overpowering my opponent. _Brutus looks at his hand again. _That's it! Overpower him! _"I'm about to turn this duel around! Look out! I activate Monster Reborn and revive my Brutal Massive Dragon!"

Katsu says, "What is this? I already beat that monster. You think it will be able to take on my invincible monster? Ha!"

Brutus continues his turn, "I'm not done yet! Prepare to meet your doom! I evolve my Brutal Massive Dragon into Brutanic Master Dragon (Earth/Level 8/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 0)!" In a massive flash of light Brutus' monster evolves. "Now I activate my Overpower spell card which increases my monster's attack by 1000 (ATK 4500)! But that's not all! In order for my dragon to attack I must first banish a monster from my graveyard, I'll banish my Legendary Lancer, and my dragon gains attack equal to the attack of the banished monster (ATK 6900). Brutanic Master Dragon launch your attack, Brutanic Armageddon!"

Katsu shouts, "No! This is impossible! My monster is indestructible!"

Brutus says as his dragon fires its attack, "Your monster may not have been able to be destroyed, but it can be overpowered." The attack hits, but doesn't destroy it (Katsu's LP: 0). It doesn't matter, Brutus wins.

Trope announces, "The winner and second finalist is Brutus Marc! The final duel to see who gets the honor to fight Lord Apophis will commence shortly."

Katsu standing shocked asks, "How could this happen? My deck was unbeatable."

As Brutus steps down from the duel platform he says, "Maybe you'll learn your lesson. No deck is unbeatable."

Brutus walks down to the viewing area towards Yuni. Yuni says, "That was great Brutus. You _almost_ dueled like a pro out there."

Brutus responds, "I'll choose to take that as a compliment. Anyways, the entire time I kept on thinking, what would Yuni do? I didn't think that in the end the answer would simply be to overpower him."

"Sometimes there is a time for strategy and sometimes a more simple, _brutal,_ approach is called for. You've got to believe in your own strategy."

Brutus adds, "Also, at one point in the duel, when everything seemed hopeless, I was reminded of what Yugi Muto used to say. I believed in the Heart of the Cards, and then when I drew, I drew exactly what I needed."

Inside Yuni's head Yugi says, _Told you so._

Yuni responds, _He got lucky. That's all._

_Keep telling yourself that._


	19. Episode 19: Friend Vs Friend Part 1

Episode 19: Friend vs. Friend Part 1

Picking up right after Brutus' duel, Trope announces to the duelists, "There will be a one hour break time before our final duel. In exactly one hour, our two finalists, Yuni Oha and Brutus Marc, shall begin the duel to see who gets the honor of facing our Lord Apophis. Duelists dismissed."

Yuni and Brutus walk towards their room and start talking. Yuni says, "We need to figure out what happened to Tori and the others. I doubt they just left in the middle of the night."

The two reach their room and go in. Brutus, with a look of deep thought on his face, says, "I know that's important, but can we talk about something else first?"

Yuni responds, "Of course Brutus, what is it?"

"Well, you see…I've decided that I'm going to forfeit our duel so that you can move straight on to your duel with Apophis."

"What are you talking about Brutus!?"

"I've been thinking about it, and I don't even stand a chance against you, let alone Apophis. All I'll be doing by dueling you is making you wait longer, or even worse, what if by some fluke I beat you and I am forced to face Apophis. I would totally screw it up and make you lose your chance to beat him and get back your Another Hope card."

Yuni looks both shocked and offended. "Why would you say that Brutus!? We both agreed that we would be in this together. We agreed that we would work together to get my card back. Look at how far you have come. In the past few days you have went from an amateur, in way over his head, to a pro duelist in the finals of a world class tournament. It's offensive that you would even consider calling it quits this far in. We will duel, we will both give it our all, and if you manage to win, you'll win because you are the better choice to beat Apophis."

Brutus sighs. "You're right. I'm sorry I said that Yuni. What was I thinking? Thanks for that."

"No problem, just promise me you'll duel your best."

"I promise." Brutus pulls out his deck and looks through it. He pulls out a card. It's Ability Degeneration. "I have to really thank you for this card. It was the only reason that I managed to win that last duel. I can already tell that it's the perfect addition to my deck."

"You don't have to thank me Brutus. I gave you that card because I knew that you could use it."

"It's almost as if you'll always be there in my deck giving me the help I need to win."

"And that's the way I want you to think about it. Think of that card as a symbol of our friendship. Even when I'm not there for you, that card will be. And don't you ever forget that."

Brutus looks like he's on the verge of crying. Yuni asks, "What is it Brutus?"

"Do you really mean that Yuni? It's just that you haven't said anything like that to me since your parents disappeared. It's almost like I'm seeing the old Yuni standing in front of me."

"Maybe Yugi's constant talk of friendship is starting to get to me, but yes I meant it, every word. Now come on, we have a duel to get ready for.

Yuni and Brutus are each sitting in a corner of the room with their decks scattered on the floor in front of them. The view focuses on Yuni. He thinks, _Hmm… I know almost every aspect of Brutus' deck. What would be the best cards to beat him. Ooh yeah, definitely going to use Cyber Drainer._

Yugi asks, _Did you really meant what you said before?_

_What?_

_That I'm starting to affect you on your views of friendship?_

_Yeah, I really am starting to come out of the shell I built around myself when my parents disappeared, and its all thanks to you._

_That makes me glad to hear._

The scene shifts to Brutus, also working on his deck. Brutus thinks, _I know that Yuni knows my deck in and out, but what am I doing? I never restructure my deck. I could put that card in…oh wait no this one! No that wouldn't work._ Brutus puts his hands on his head and grunts out loud. _This is just too hard. _

Then suddenly Brutus has a flash back to what Yuni said just after his last duel, "Sometimes there is a time for strategy and sometimes a more simple, _brutal,_ approach is called for. You've got to believe in your own strategy."

_What am I thinking? I've just got to believe in my strategy and duel with my heart. _Brutus cleans up his deck and looks over at Yuni who seems to be considering to different cards. _It's so nice to hear Yuni sounding like his old self again. It sucks that he got in that accident, but it seems to be changing him for the better. Maybe not all things are what they appear to be at first. Yugi helping Yuni is helping me. All right Yuni, I'm ready for our duel! Let's do this!_

At the duel arena Trope announces to the remaining duelists, "The final duel will now commence between Yuni Oha and Brutus Marc. Take your positions duelists."

Yuni and Brutus look at each other. Yuni says, "I guess it's finally time for us to duel."

Brutus responds, "Yeah, I guess so. It just seems kind of unreal."

"Come on, it's time to duel." Yuni and Brutus step up to their platforms.

Trope says, "The final duel between Yuni Oha and Brutus Marc to determine who is more worthy of dueling the grand Lord of Chaos Apophis shall now begin!"

Yuni and Brutus both activate their duel gauntlets. The duel computer says, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Trope says, "It has been decided that the first move belongs to Yuni Oha."

Yuni begins to draw and says, "Well Brutus, I guess this is duel on!" Yuni draws. "You're at a disadvantage Brutus. I know exactly how you duel, and I intend to use that knowledge to my full advantage. I set one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 5)."

Brutus draws. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because of our friendship. I also know how you duel, you taught me everything you know, so I know everything you do! I special summon my Solo-Soldier (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0), since I control no monsters. Now I equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush. This card gives my monster a piercing effect! Go Solo-Soldier, attack Yuni's facedown monster!" Solo-Soldier raises its large broadsword and runs at Yuni's facedown monster.

Yuni shouts, "Reveal facedown monster, Cyber Drainer (Light/Level 1/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" Yuni reveals a beetle-like robot that catches Brutus' monster in its oversized pincers. "You claim you know how I duel, but your not prepared for a simple trap?! Maybe you don't deserve to be in the finals after all."

Brutus demands, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"If a monster with 2000 or more attack points attacks this face down card, then I negate the attack, your monster's attack becomes zero, mine becomes equal to your monster's original attack, and my monster switches to attack mode (Cyber Drainer ATK: 2400) (Solo-Soldier ATK: 0).

Brutus exclaims, "Oh no! Ah well, what ever. I set a card and end my turn (Brutus' hand: 3)."

Yuni draws. "What's going on Brutus? You claim to know how to beat me, and yet you fall into an obvious trap. You don't deserve to be here."

Brutus shouts, "I've earned my way here! I don't care what you say!"

"That's not what it seems like. You somehow manage to make it to the finals of a world class duel tournament, and yet you still duel like an amateur."

Yugi objects, _What are you doing Yuni? Why are acting like this?_

Yuni replies, _Because I know that this will put him in his best state of mind for dueling, and I want him to do his best._

Yugi thinks for a second and says, _I got it. He's one of those types who only become more determined to do better when you tell them they're not good at something. I knew someone who was a lot like that._

Yuni returns his attention to the duel. He says to Brutus, "If you think I'm wrong, just try to prove it to me. I set two cards and attack with Cyber Drainer."

Brutus says, "I'll prove it. I activate my facedown card, Power Play! This trap activates when you attack one of my monsters. It lets me tribute a monster I control and summon another from my hand. I summon Legendary Lancer (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)! Now our two monsters continue the battle, but I activate another card. I activate the spell card Attack Invulnerability! This card makes it so that my monster can not be destroyed by battle!"

Yuni says, "Which means that my monster will be the only casualty of this battle." Yuni's monster is destroyed. "I activate my quick-play spell card, Reconstruction. This card allows me to summon a replacement monster for the one I just lost. I summon Cyber-Tech Dragoon in defense mode. (Fire/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700). When this card is special summoned, I can add one Polymerization to my hand. Now I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 4). Good job Brutus. That's the type of dueling I expect from you."


	20. Episode 20: Friend Vs Friend Part 2

Episode 20: Friend Vs. Friend Part 2

The episode picks up in the middle of Yuni and Brutus' duel. Yuni says, "Good job Brutus. That's the type of dueling I expect from you.

Brutus draws. "Oh yeah? Well you're about to see a whole bunch more. First I set a card. Than I summon Lethal Dragon - Dragnoire (Dark/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2350/DEF 0)!" A black dragon, twice the size of a man, appears on the field. It has what appears to be serrated blades growing out of its body in all different places. "Sadly when I summon this mighty monster I take 1000 points of damage (Brutus' LP: 3000), but it doesn't matter. It's worth it so that I can activate this, my Powermerization! This card works like Polymerization, except it's for monsters with more than 2000 attack. I fuse my two monsters into a new one! I summon Lethal Lancer the Dragnoire Knight (Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 3350/DEF 0)!" The new monster appears to be Legendary Lancer mounted on Dragnoire, except Legendary Lancer has donned a shadowy armor with serrated blades to match its mount's. "A monster summoned by Powermerization gains 500 attack points (ATK 3850). Now my mighty monster, attack!" Brutus' monster flies into the air and dive bombs at Yuni's monster with its lance pointed straight down.

Yuni says, "Sadly for you, if my Cyber-Tech Dragoon is special summoned, it can't be destroyed by battle the following turn."

Brutus says, "Well sadly for you, if my Lethal Lancer battles another monster, you take damage equal to its highest stat. your monster's highest is its attack, so you take 2000 points of damage." Brutus' monster misses its mark, but hit's the ground and creates a massive shockwave (Yuni's LP: 2000). "Unfortunately, like most powerful monsters, this card has a drawback. I take half of the damage that you did (Brutus' LP: 2000). But now I'll activate Regeneration! This card restores my life points by half of what I took this turn from my own effects (Brutus' LP: 3000). I end my turn (Brutus' hand: 0)."

Yuni draws. "Very good Brutus! Now your dueling like a champ. Let's see what I can do. Here we go. I activate Polymerization and fuse my Cyber-Tech Dragoon with the Cyber-Tech Magician in my hand in order to summon Cyber-Tech Dracomancer (Dark/Level 9/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 3400/DEF 3000)!" Cyber-Tech Magician mounts Cyber-Tech Dragoon and gets an armor upgrade so that its armor now looks like a dragon. "With this monster's effect I can select one card you control and negate it effect, I'll choose your Lethal Lancer!" Cyber-Tech Dracomancer lets out a burst of energy from its staff and the dragon's mouth. The two energies swirl around each other and hit Brutus' monster. "Also, since I negated a monster's effect, my monster's second effect causes its attack to return to its original (ATK 3350). Now Dracomancer, attack Brutus' Lethal Lancer the Dragnoire Knight!" Cyber-Tech Dracomancer raises its staff and the ground starts to rumble. From beneath Lethal Lancer a giant dragon head emerges from the ground and swallows the Lethal Lancer (Brutus' LP: 2950). "Now my turn is through (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Brutus draws his card. "That's a great card Yuni, but I have it beat. I play Power Swap! This card destroys one monster on the field, such as yours." A massive blast of energy destroys Dracomancer. "Now I can add a level four monster with 2000 or more attack to my hand. I will add my Acidic Giant to my hand, which I now summon (Water/Level 4/Aqua/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 0)." The monster that Brutus summons is a massive, amorphous form of green acid, the acid drips all over the place. "This mega powerful monster normally has a couple drawbacks. I take 1000 points of damage when its summoned and another 1000 every standby phase. In addition it can not attack unless I pay 500 life points first, but instead of worrying about that I'm going to activate a card…a very familiar card. I activate Ability Degeneration! Now thanks to your card I have a major advantage!"

Yuni laughs. "I knew it was only a matter of time until that card came up. I was actually hoping you would use it."

"Well here it is, and now thanks to it, I may attack you directly without paying any life points! Go Acidic Giant, attack with Corrosive Clench!" Acidic Giant reaches towards Yuni with an open hand. "There's nothing you can do, you have no cards to use. Looks like I win."

Yugi says, _I think it's time we show him that he should learn to expect the unexpected._

Yuni replies, _Alright. _He then say out loud, "I may have nothing on my field, but you forgot about my hand! I discard my Kuriborg in order to negate your direct attack!" Kuriborg appears on the field in front of Yuni and Acidic Giant grabs and crushes it.

Brutus objects, "Hey, wait! All of your monster effects are negated! How did you do that?!"

"Come on Brutus, learn your cards. Ability Degeneration only works for monsters on the field, not in the hand."

Brutus pulls up the card on his duel screen and reads it. "Oh. Whoops, sorry. Well you lucked out this time. I end my turn (Brutus' hand: 0)."

Yuni draws his card and upon seeing it he smiles. "Brutus, you must remember that Ability Degeneration used to be my card and I used to have a strategy with it. I can special summon Cyber-Tech Ascendance by having you draw one card (Light/Level 8/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2600)." A monster that appears to be a cybernetic angel appears on the field in a burst of light.

Brutus draws a card and says, "Thank Yuni."

Yuni says jokingly, "What are friends for Brutus, what are friends for? Normally my monster when summoned using its effect would give me a choice at the end of the turn. Either I destroy it, or I let you draw two more cards. Luckily for me though, your Ability Degeneration negates that effect, so she's staying around. Now Cyber-Tech Ascendance, attack Acidic Giant with Cyber Light!" Yuni's monster sends a beam of blinding light at Brutus' monster and destroys it (Brutus' LP: 2650). "Now I activate my spell Monster Burst! Since I just attacked with a monster, I can special summon one monster from my grave with attack less than the attack of the monster I attacked with. I summon Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)! He may not be allowed to attack, but I can inflict damage to you equal to half of his attack." A burst of energy flies out of Cyber-Tech Magician and hits Brutus (Brutus' LP: 1400) "I set a card and I end my-"

Brutus interrupts, "Not so fast Yuni! From my hand I discard my Power Breaker monster. I can discard this card to destroy one spell or trap on the field, like my Ability Degeneration, meaning you still have to suffer the downfall of your monster."

"Smart Brutus. Now your really getting into this duel. Alright fine, I'll allow you to draw two cards and now I'll end my turn (Yuni's hand: 0)."

Brutus first draws two cards and then draws for his draw phase. "Alright Yuni, it's about time this duel gets serious. I activate Monster Reborn and special summon Legendary Lancer from my grave. I will than tribute it in order to summon my Brutal Massive Dragon (Earth/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0)! And this time I'm not forgetting. I evolve my Brutal Massive Dragon into Brutanic Master Dragon (Earth/Level 8/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 0)! In order to allow my mighty monster to attack, I remove from play my Lethal Lancer the Dragnoire Knight, which also means that my monster's attack increases by 3350 (ATK 6850). Now Brutanic Master Dragon, attack Cyber-Tech Ascendance with Brutanic Armageddon!" Brutus' monster fires off its massive spike-missiles at Yuni's monster.

Yuni says, "I won't let that happen. I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Protection! Since I control a Cyber-Tech Magician Monster, I can reduce all damage I take this turn to zero!" Cyber-Tech Magician casts a spell and Cyber-Tech Ascendance is destroyed, but Yuni takes no damage.

Brutus says, "Alright, fine. At the end of my turn, my dragon destroys itself before it devolves." Brutanic Master Dragon explodes. "I activate my quick-play spell Quick Power. This card allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard, but it can't attack this turn and its effects are negated. I'll bring back my Brutal Massive Dragon. Now my turn is through (Brutus' hand: 0)."

Yuni draws. "This has been a fun duel Brutus, but it's time to finish it. I activate Time Skip! This card let's us travel through time, one turn in the future. Now that we are in the future, my Cyber-Tech Magician has been on the field for three turns, meaning I can evolve it." Cyber-Tech Magician becomes encased in two Magician's Circles that begin to rotate and form a sphere. "I evolve my Cyber-Tech Magician into Temporax, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Time (Dark/Level 9/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 3100). Once per turn my magician allows me to activate a Cyber-Tech Spellbook card straight from my deck. I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Power! This card gives my monster 1000 extra attack (ATK 4500). Now Temporax, unleash your Temporal Burst on Brutus' Brutal Massive Dragon!" Temporax freezes time around Brutal Massive Dragon and unleashes a burst of energy from its staff, destroying it (Brutus' LP: 0). Brutus looses.

As soon as Brutus' life points hit zero, Trope announces, "The winner of the final duel is Yuni Oha! Yuni now has the privilege to face Lord Apophis in a duel first thing tomorrow morning."

Yuni and Brutus walk up to each other and shake hands. Brutus says, "That was an awesome duel Yuni. Thank you."

Yuni says, "No Brutus, it was because of you that that duel was so great. I always joked with you about you dueling like an amateur, but in that duel you really showed that you could truly be a pro duelist. You made moves worthy of champions. It was an honor to duel you."

Brutus breaks down into to tears. "Th…thank you Yuni."

"Why are you crying?"

Brutus attempts to control his crying. "Crying? I don't see anyone crying." Yuni and Brutus both laugh and walk of the duel field.


	21. Episode 21: Total Chaos Part 1

Episode 21: Total Chaos Part 1

Yuni is floating in the same dreamscape as his previous dreams. Energy of black and white is swirling all around him and in front of him is a massive yin-yang. Yuni thinks to himself, _It's this dream again. Last time I had this dream it said that I was some sort of prophesized duelist, and before that it was just a simple message saying that Chaos was rising, whatever that means. Yugi, are you there?_

_I'm here. Got to say, you have some pretty strange dreams._

_You think I don't know that?_

_Just saying._

A thundering voice booms out, "Yuni, reincarnation of the hero prince of Yugoha, the time has come to restore the balance of Chaos!

Yuni shouts to the voice, "You never answered me before! What does this all mean!?"

The voice responds, "The Lord of Chaos, Apophis, has been possessed by darkness and as a result the Balance of Chaos has shifted towards darkness and destruction! Only you, the chosen hero of Yugoha, can defeat Apophis and restore the balance!"

Yuni looks annoyed. "You answer my question, but you leave me with more! What do you mean by hero of Yugoha? What is this Balance of Chaos?"

"Chaos is an all permeating force, but now is not the time for you to learn of it! All you must know it is that you must remove the dark force from Apophis!"

"Ok, but what about Yugoha?! What the heck does that mean?!"

"That is not for you to know yet, it is something that you must figure out on your own!"

"Alright fine, but why am I having these dreams!? What is the purpose, and who are you!?"

"I am the Voice of Chaos! I am all knowing, and all powerful! I speak to you through these visions because you must be put on the right path! Tomorrow you will face Apophis, and in the process you will learn something about Chaos, Apophis, and yourself! You will find that Apophis plays a bigger role in your life then you originally thought! That is all you may know!"

The dream starts to fade. Yuni shouts out, "No wait! I have so many more questions!" It is too late. The dream ends and Yuni bolts awake. He thinks to himself, _What is happening to me?_

Suddenly the door to Yuni and Brutus' room bursts open and Sasuke runs in. He says urgently, "Yuni, Brutus you two must wake up immediately."

Yuni gets out of bed and says, "What is it?" and Brutus continues to snore.

Sasuke says, "There is danger afoot. You and your friend must get out of here. Wake your friend."

Yuni looks over at Brutus and shakes him. No response. Yuni says, "Hey Brutus, your missing the all-you-can-eat buffet." with that Brutus springs out of bed.

He frantically looks around and shouts, "Buffet, where!? Brutus is hungry!"

Yuni says, "There's no buffet Brutus, I needed you to wake up."

Brutus says disappointed, "Alright fine. What's up?"

Sasuke says, "I just witnessed Apophis using some sort of strange magic on Katsu and steal his soul."

Yuni shouts, "Just like he did to Seto and Goto!"

Sasuke continues, "He discovered my spying and sent his goons after me, I am currently on the run. I felt that I since I lost to you that I owe it to you to save you and your friend."

Brutus says, "Wait, if he was after Katsu and you…then maybe that's what happened to Tori and Mite, he stole their souls!"

Sasuke looks up as if he heard something. "I am sorry, but I must be off." Sasuke lunges forward and crashes through the rooms first floor window and runs off.

Just then the room's doors burst open again. This time Lux and Nox come through and jump out the window too. They chase after Sasuke. Sasuke throws several ninja stars back at Lux and Nox, but Lux creates a barrier of light and Nox creates a barrier of shadows that block the projectiles. Each of them create a rope-like projection and throw them at Sasuke. He is trapped and falls to the ground.

Yuni turns and says, "We've got to get out of here Brutus." But when he is turned around he sees that Brutus is gone. "Brutus? Brutus where are you?" Yuni looks back out the window and sees Trope enter the courtyard. He is carrying Brutus over his shoulder who is also wrapped in light and shadow ropes. Trope drops Brutus down next to Sasuke. Trope, Lux, and Nox all face to the left and bow. Yuni looks over and sees Apophis walk in.

Brutus looks up and shouts, "Yuni! Help me!"

Yuni thinks to himself, _What can I do? There isn't anything._

Yugi says, _You've got to save them! Get out there and do what you can!_

Yuni jumps out the window and starts running towards them, but it's too late. Yuni sees two orbs of light flying out of Brutus and Sasuke and fly towards Apophis. Both Brutus and Sasuke's bodies go limp. Yuni shouts, "Brutus, no!"

Apophis catches both orbs and turns to Yuni. He says, "It is such a shame you had to find out this way, but do not worry. I won't take your soul…yet."

Yuni demands, "Why are you doing this?"

"When you first saw me take Seto's soul, I told you that I was taking it for the purposes of Chaos, I said that he had a specific yin type. Well every yin has its yang, and you Yuni have that yang."

Yuni thinks back and remembers his second strange dream. He exclaims, "You're looking for the Hero's Yin-Yang! Like in the Grand Prophecy of Chaos!"

Apophis says, sounding surprised, "You know of the Grand Prophecy and the Hero's Yin-Yang. How interesting. It does not matter. Yes, I am seeking the Hero's Yin-Yang."

Yuni asks, "Then why did you take all of those people's souls? They have nothing to do with this! And why did you take my Another Hope?"

"Another Hope is a key to an ancient power. A power reserved for the holders of the Hero's Yin-Yang, but by taking the souls of those who posses the Yin-Yang and sacrificing seven additional souls, I may transfer that power to myself, and I will be able to control the Balance of Chaos! Now of course, I just can't take a soul willy nilly. First the possessor of the soul I take must lose a duel to either me, or someone dueling for me, and since I hosted this tournament, all of the finalists were dueling for me. So in a way, you sealed your friend's fate when you beat him in your last duel."

Yuni demands, "You better give back all those souls!"

"Or what? I posses the powers of Chaos. You have nothing, but I'll tell you what. The rules of this tournament state that if you beat me in a duel than I will give you a prize of your choice. If you desire it, you're prize will be the release of all the souls I have captured."

Yuni asks Yugi, _What should I do? I can try to escape, but then I abandon my friends. If I try to save them than I risk losing my soul._

Yugi responds sternly, _That shouldn't even be a question! You've got to do whatever you can to help your friends!_

_Yes, your right. Thanks for that. Let's do this. _Yuni says to out loud, "Alright then, let's duel!

Apophis says, "Eager, are we? This is not he place for us to duel. Let's relocate to my arena. There we will duel."

Yuni says, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

Yuni and Apophis are each on one side of the duel arena. Trope, up on the observation platform, announces, "The duel between the Grand Lord of Chaos, Apophis, and the challenger Yuni Oha will now begin. Duelists, prepare to duel!"

Yuni attaches his deck box to his duel gauntlet and activates it. At the same time Apophis holds his arm up to the sky and shouts, "Activate Chaos Gauntlet!" A burst of light and darkness flies down and wraps around Apophis' arm to create a black and white gauntlet of energy with a light yellow and dark purple deck box attached. His eyes can be seen glowing under the shadow of his hood, one eye purple, one eye yellow.

The duel computer says, "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Yuni says, "Nice trick, but isn't it a little flashy?"

Apophis responds, "Nothing is too much when it comes to the Lord of Chaos."

Trope says, "The honor of the first turn will go to our Lord-"

Apophis interrupts, "No Trope, let young Yuni go first."

Trope says somewhat confused, "Alright then, the first turn will go to Yuni Oha. Draw when ready."

Yuni is about to draw when suddenly he freezes up. He thinks, _What if I can't do this? Never has so much rested on my shoulders. Not only that, but it's up to a duel. What if I screw up? I can't do this. I'm all alone._

Yugi says assertively, _No you're not! Not only am I here, but your friends. As long as you're fighting for them, they'll always be with you. You can do this, I know you can._

Yuni asks,_ Why do you think that?_

_I know because I was in a position just like you once. But the Pharaoh told me I could, and you know what? I did, and I see a little of myself in you. I don't think you can do this, I know you can do it. Now draw that card!_

Yuni's face changes from worry to determination. He draws and as he is drawing he shouts out, "Duel on!" Yuni looks at his hand and says, "I'm going to get my friends back. I summon Cyber-Tech Falcon (Wind/Level 4/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000)! When I summon this card I can add one Cyber-Tech card to my hand. I'll add Cyber-Tech Teleporter. Since I control a Cyber-Tech monster, I'm allowed to summon Cyber-Tech Teleporter directly from my hand (Light/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1800)." Yuni's new monster warps right onto the field. "Now I combine my two monsters and form the Overlay Network. I Xyz summon Cyber-Tech Commander (Earth/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/ATK 2400/DEF 2200)!" Out of the Overlay Network emerges a mighty, heavily armored, cybernetic warrior wielding a broadsword of light. "I set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 4)."

Apophis draws his card. "An impressive turn Yuni. You're just as good of a duelist as I remember."

"What do you mean 'as I remember?'"

"Oh it does not matter. Let's just duel now, all will become clear eventually. Prepare to enter a world of Chaos! I activate my field spell card Chaos-Tech Realm." The field around Yuni and Apophis turns a world of swirling yellow and purple energy. At random intervals vortexes open and close all around them "With this card, every time a monster is banished I can put a Chaos Counter on this card. I'll explain what those counters do latter. Now I activate the spell card, Chaos Burial! This card let's me send one light or dark monster straight from my deck to my graveyard. I send Chaos-Tech Shining. When Chaos-Tech Shining is sent to the graveyard I can send a dark monster straight from my deck to the grave. I send Chaos-Tech Umbral. Now Yuni, this next monster is sure to be a blast from the past. I banish one light and one dark monster in my graveyard in order to special summon Chaos-Tech Twilight Sorcerer (Dark/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)!" A monster looking like a certain sorcerer of chaos, but a lot more teched out.

A look of horror crosses Yuni's face. "No, this is impossible! It can't be!"

Yuni has a flash back. He is a lot younger and in the middle of a duel with Apep. Apep is apparently teaching Yuni how to duel. Apep says, "You are catching on fast Yuni, but your forgetting about special summoning. Watch this move. I banish my Twilight Shadow and Twilight Sol in order to special summon Chaos-Tech Twilight Sorcerer! This is my ace monster. Good luck beating it!"

The flash back ends. Yuni stammers, "Yo…you…your…"

Apophis lowers his hood and says, "I'm Apep."


	22. Episode 22: Total Chaos Part 2

Episode 22: Total Chaos Part 2

The episode picks up in the middle of Yuni and Apophis' duel. Yuni is standing in shock looking at Apophis' revealed face. Yugi says, _So your telling me that Apophis, the evil Lord of Chaos, is actually your old friend Apep?_

Yuni replies, _You have access to my memories and you're seeing what I'm seeing._

Apophis says, "I can see you're taking this as quite a shock. There is something you should know though, I wasn't completely honest before. I am not Apep, I'm Apophis. The Apep you knew is gone. He was weak, and he was unwilling to do what needed to be done."

Yuni says, "I refuse to believe that a man like Apep would become you. He had better values than that. Why Apep? Why?"

"I told you, Apep was weak, I am strong. I made the changes necessary to achieve power."

"At the loss of your honor. The Apep I knew really is gone."

"Enough talk, it's time we return to our duel. Since I banished two monsters I get to add two Chaos Counters to my Chaos-Tech Realm (Counters: 2). For every Chaos Counter on my card, all light and dark monsters on the field gain 100 attack (Twilight Sorcerer ATK: 2500). I'm sure you know my monster's effect already, but in case you forgot, I'll remind you. Once per turn I can banish a monster you control. I'll target your Cyber-Tech Commander." Twilight Sorcerer sends out a wave of yellow and purple energy at Yuni's monster.

Yuni objects, "Not so fast! I activate the effect of my Cyber-Tech Commander. I can remove an overlay unit in order to negate an effect that targets a Cyber-Tech monster I control." Yuni's monster absorbs an overlay unit through its sword and creates an energy barrier that blocks the effect of Twilight Sorcerer.

Apophis looks unfazed. "My monster can't attack the turn its effect is used. I'll set a card and end my turn (Apophis' hand: 2)."

Yuni hesitates before drawing and thinks, _Can I really do this? Apep taught me everything I know about dueling. He gave me my first card. _

At this point a flashback starts. Young Yuni is standing in front of Apep. Apep says, "So, your father told me you wanted to learn how to duel. Is that true Yuni?" Young Yuni nods his head yes. "Then I want you to take this card." Apep hands Yuni a card.

Yuni reads the card, "Cyber-Tech Magician."

Apep says, "That is a very special card Yuni. It is deeply connected to the flow of Chaos, and I'm trusting you with that card. Promise me that you won't ever let anything happen to that card. Promise me that you will always cherish and treasure it."

Young Yuni nods and says, "I promise. Thank you Apep."

"You're welcome Yuni. Now come on, let's go find you some more cards to go with that one, and then I'll teach you how to duel." The flashback ends.

Yuni continues thinking, _I just can't bring myself to do this._

Yugi interjects, _You have to Yuni. Not only are your friends counting on you, but who knows what Apep could do with this power he trying to obtain. And who knows, I'll bet you that the more we duel him, the more we'll learn about what happened to him. Maybe we can find a way to turn him back._

Yuni replies, _We can only hope. _Yuni says out loud as he draws, "I will find out what's wrong with you Apep, I will bring you back! I summon Cyber-Tech Ally (Earth/Level 2/Machine/Tuner/ATK 1050/DEF 900)!" A small robot that bears a resemblance to a soldier appears on the field. "As his name states, he's an ally to my other Cyber-Tech monsters, so he summons one from my hand that is level five or lower. I'll bring out my Cyber-Tech Accelerator (Wind/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000). Now I have my level two Cyber-Tech Ally tune my level five Cyber-Tech Accelerator. I Synchro summon Cyber-Tech Artillery (Fire/Level 7/Machine/Synchro/ATK 2700/DEF 2000)!" Emerging from the Synchro summon comes a massive turret. It has a head mounted on top and overall looks like robot as well as a gun. "When my monster is summoned it can destroy all face-up monsters you control. Go, Cyber Bombardment!" Yuni's monster fires its giant guns at Apophis' monster.

Apophis, sounding completely calm, says, "I activate my face down, Chaos Guard. This trap allows me to send one light or dark monster from my hand to the grave in order to make it so that a Chaos monster I control can't be destroyed this turn. I send another Chaos-Tech Shining to my grave, which also means that I can send another Chaos-Tech Umbral to my grave from my deck." Twilight Sorcerer is protected by an energy barrier.

Yuni looks upset. "Sadly I can't attack the turn I summon Artillery, so I set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 2)."

Apophis calmly draws. "I think I'll start by activating the effect of Twilight Sorcerer and banish Cyber-Tech Artillery."

Yuni thinks, _Why would he do that!? He knows that I can just stop it._

Yugi responds, _I don't know, but I'd be on guard._

Yuni says out loud, "I activate the effect of Cyber-Tech Commander to negate your effect!"

Apophis states, "How very predictable. Now that that is out of the way, it's time for my turn to actually start. I have told you many times Yuni, Chaos grants those who serve it great power, even the power to change a duel. Allow me to demonstrate. By banishing one light and one dark monster in my graveyard I can initiate a Chaos Evolution."

Yugi asks, _A Chaos Evolution, what's that?_

Yuni answers, _I have no clue._

_You mean it's not something that's normal in this time?_

_No, not at all._

Apophis continues, "I banish my Shining and Umbral in order to perform a Chaos Evolution!" Apophis holds a hand up towards the sky, holding Twilight Sorcerer and chants, "Oh great Order of Chaos, grant me power! Evolve my monster into a new beast, one to better serve Chaos!" A beam of darkness rains down from the sky and hits Apophis' card, which then transforms in the darkness. "I Chaos Evolve my Chaos-Tech Twilight Sorcerer into Ultimate Chaos-Tech Twilightmancer (Light/Level 9/Machine/Evolution/ATK 3000/DEF 2700)!" When Apophis plays his new card it looks like a larger, more powerful version of its previous form. Before it looked primarily focused on darkness but now it is focused on light.

Yuni objects, "Hey, you can't do that! You just created that card out of nowhere! That's cheating!"

"Nothing is out of the ability of the power of Chaos. It can even change my very deck. Now first off, I just banished two monsters, so I get two more Chaos Counters (Counters: 4) and my monster gains 400 attack (ATK 3400). Now as for my monster's effect. When it is summoned I can automatically banish one card you control, I'll banish your Cyber-Tech Artillery."

Yuni thinks, _No! I'm all out of overlay units!_

"Since another monster was banished, I get another Chaos Counter (Counters: 5) (Twilightmancer ATK: 3500). I now summon Chaos-Tech Duality (Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1300) (ATK: 1800)." The new monster is a robot colored half white and half black. "Now my Twilightmancer is still allowed to attack, so go Twilightmancer, destroy his Cyber-Tech Commander." Apophis' monster throws two orbs of energy, one of light and one of darkness. Both impact Yuni's monster and destroys it (Yuni's LP: 2900). "And now attack directly Chaos-Tech Duality." Duality sends out a shockwave of light and dark energy that hits Yuni directly (Yuni's LP: 1100). Yuni staggers back from the attack. " First I set a card. Now like any other Evolution monster, a Chaos Evolution monster has to devolve, that is unless I banish a light and dark monster. But luckily for you, I have none in my graveyard." In a flash of light, followed by complete darkness, Apophis' monster devolves. My turn is done (Apophis' hand: 0)."

Before Yuni draws, Yugi warns him, _You'd better be careful. If he really can use these mysterious Chaos powers to change the duel, who knows what else he can do._

Yuni responds, _You don't have to tell me that twice. _Yuni draws a card and says out loud, "During my standby phase I activate my facedown card, Ultimate Rebound! Since I started the last turn with at least two monsters and ended it with none, along with taking at least 2000 points of damage, I can special summon the monsters I lost, gain 1000 life points, and draw two cards (Yuni's LP: 2100)!" Yuni draws two cards and his Cyber-Tech Commander and Artillery return to the field. "Now I activate the second effect of Cyber-Tech Commander, once during the duel, if he has no overlay units, I can special summon one Cyber-Tech monster from my hand. I'll special summon Cyber-Tech Dragoon (Fire/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700). When my Dragoon is special summoned, I can add one Polymerization to my hand. I will now use that to fuse my Dragoon with Cyber-Tech Enforcer in my hand in order to summon Cyber-Tech Draconic Enforcer (Dark/Level 9/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 2500/DEF 2500)! But I'm not done yet. Now I summon Cyber-Tech Soldier (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Normal/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)." Yuni summons a cyborg soldier wielding a laser gun. "Now I evolve my Cyber-Tech Soldier into Cyber-Tech Shinobi (Dark/Level 1/Warrior/Evolution/ATK ?/DEF ?). The level of my Shinobi becomes the level of the monster it evolved from (Level 4) and its attack and defense are equal to its level times 500 (ATK and DEF 2000).

Apophis says as calmly as ever, "My my, what a fearsome army of monsters you've assembled. You are showing some pretty impressive skills."

"And I'm not done yet! I activate Generation Strike! Since I control a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Evolution monster, I can destroy all monsters on your field." A beam of energy comes out of each of Yuni's monsters. A purple from Draconic Enforcer, a white from Artillery, a black from Commander, and a silver from Shinobi. The four beams of energy swirl around each other and destroy Apophis' monsters. "Also you take 1000 points of damage and I can draw one card for each card I destroyed." The beam of energy continues at Apophis and hits him (Apophis' LP: 3000). Yuni draws two cards. "The monsters summoned by the effect of Ultimate Rebound cannot declare an attack, but your still wide open for my other attacks. Cyber-Tech Shinobi, attack Apep directly now!" Shinobi prepares throwing stars to attack with.

Apophis interrupts, "I activate my face-down card, Chaos Boundary. I can only activate this continuous trap card when you declare a direct attack against me. When it is first activated, I can end your battle phase." Yuni's attack is stopped. "It has another effect, but we'll go over that later."

"I throw down a face-down card, have my Cyber-Tech Shinobi devolve and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 2)."

"It's time to show you yet another power of Chaos. Someone truly in tune with the power of Chaos can even alter his draw." Apophis holds his hand over his deck as if he is about to draw. "Go, Chaos Draw!" Dark energy surrounds Apophis' hand and the top card of his deck. He draws the card, which continues to glow with dark energy until it gets added to the rest of his hand.

Yuni objects, "Wait, are you telling me that you just made it so you can draw whatever card you want!? If that isn't cheating, I don't know what is!"

"It is not I that decides the card. It is Chaos itself that decides. Now allow me to activate the card I drew. I play the continuous spell card Yin Force." The card played appears on the field as a simple yin, but a shadowy aura surrounds it. The aura spreads to Apophis and surrounds him. "Now I activate the effect of Chaos-Tech Realm. I can remove two Chaos Counters in order to draw two cards (Counters: 3)." Apophis draws his two cards. "Now I banish the Chaos-Tech Duality in my grave, which by the way, if I banish it, it counts as two banished monsters, one light, one dark. That means I can banish only it in order to special summon Chaos-Tech Shining Soldier - Emissary of Creation (Light/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)." In a flash of light Apophis' new monster appears on the field. It is a shining mechanical soldier, which is reminiscent of an infamous card. "Since Duality counts as two banished monsters, I get to place two counters on Chaos-Tech Realm (Counters: 5) (Shining Soldier's ATK: 3500). As for the effect of Yin Force, it makes all monsters I control become dark types." The shadowy aura from Yin Force spreads to Apophis' new monster. "Yin force also has a few other effects. Whenever a dark monster I control inflicts damage you take an additional 500 damage. Also, dark type monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects and I take no battle damage from battles involving a dark monster. Now, Shining Soldier, attack Yuni's Cyber-Tech Soldier, Chaos Blade!" Shining Soldier's blade becomes cloaked in light and dark energy, and the monster slashes at Yuni's monster.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, go Half Surge! This card makes it so that I only take half the damage I would normally take this turn."

"It does not matter." The attack continues and upon being hit by the sword, Cyber-Tech Soldier gets sucked away into a vortex (Yuni's LP: 1550). "Any monster destroyed by Shining Soldier is banished, which means that I get another Chaos Counter (Counters: 6) and another 100 attack (ATK 3600). Also since I inflicted damage, you take 500 from Yin Force." A beam of darkness emerges from the yin and hits Yuni (Yuni's LP: 1300). "Also, after destroying the first monster in a turn, Chaos-Tech Shining Soldier can attack again. Once more, Chaos Blade!" Apophis' monster attacks Yuni's Cyber-Tech Draconic Enforcer and sends it into the void (Yuni's LP: 750). "And now you take 250 more points of damage from Yin Force (Yuni's LP: 550) and I get another counter (Counters: 7) (ATK 3700). That concludes my turn (Apophis' Hand: 1)."

Yuni draws. He thinks, _I'm all out of moves. I could summon my Cyber-Tech Magician and activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Destruction in order to destroy his monster and attack directly, but his Yin Force protects his monster from destruction by card effects. All I can do is defend and hope for the best. _Yuni says out loud, "I tribute my Cyber-Tech Artillery and Commander in order to summon my Cyber-Tech Magician in defense mode."

Apophis freezes for a moment and stammers in a quite voice, "Th…that card."

Yuni looks surprised and asks, "What, what about it."

Apophis returns to his previous emotionless state and says calmly, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Yugi asks, _Hey Yuni did you notice that? Your card had an affect on him. You said that Apep gave it to you, right?_

_Yeah he did._

_Well maybe that means that the old Apep is still in there. Maybe we can reach out to him and bring him back._

_I hope so. _Yuni then says out loud, "Now I'll set one more card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Apophis draws. "First, I remove two Chaos Counters to draw two cards (Counters: 5) (Shining Soldier ATK: 3500). Now Yuni, it is time for another lesson in the fundamentals of Chaos. For every yin, there is a yang. For every yang there is a yin. And just as my Shining Soldier is a force of light, a yang. There is an equal and opposite force of darkness, a yin. Normally to summon this monster I would have to banish a light and dark monster, but thanks to the Chaos Boundary card I activated earlier I can destroy it instead of banishing monsters to summon a monster. Now I summon Chaos-Tech Imperial Dragon - Emissary of Destruction (Dark/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500) (ATK: 3500)." Apophis summons a monster that looks like a mechanical version of yet another infamous card of Chaos.

Yuni thinks, _That's the card he used to beat Seto with!_

"Now it's about time I wrap this duel up. I can pay 1000 life points in order to destroy all cards you control. Which means I can then attack you directly and win this duel. There is no way out!" Apophis begins to laugh manically.


	23. Episode 23: Total Chaos Part 3

Episode 23: Total Chaos Part 3

Apophis says, "This is it. Go Chaos-Tech Imperial Dragon, Chaos Storm!"

Yuni interrupts, "I activate Seal of the Brave! In order to activate this card I must discard my hand. The effect of this card negates the effects of all monsters on the field." An ornate ring wraps around each monster on the field. "Also I get to draw a card for every effect that was negated." Yuni draws three cards.

Apophis continues, "Unfortunate, but I can still win. Go Imperial Dragon, attack with Chaos-End Destruction!" Imperial Dragon unleashes a torrent of darkness at Cyber-Tech Magician."

"I activate my second face-down, Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Invincibility! This card makes it so that all Cyber-Tech Magician monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle this turn."

"Alright, fine. It would appear that you have blocked all of my possible moves. So I guess I will just end my turn (Apophis' hand: 3)."

Before Yuni draws he thinks in panic, _I was really counting on that last draw for something I could use. I took a risk and discarded Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Destruction and while I may have drawn a pretty good new hand, there is still nothing I can do as long as Apep has Yin Force. I'm all out of stalling cards. This draw is my last._

Yugi says, _Then you better believe in the Heart of the Cards, and then maybe you can draw what you need._

_How many times must I tell you. That is only a philosophy, it won't actually help me._

_Why don't you give it a try, you have nothing to lose, and who knows, you might just learn something. _

_Alright. Fine. We'll play it your way this time. _Yuni takes a deep breath and puts his hand above his deck. _Heart of the Cards, guide this draw. I believe._

Suddenly Yuni's hand begins to glow a brilliant golden light. A voice, the voice from Yuni's dreams booms out in Yuni's mind, _Chosen hero, the time is now! Use the power of Chaos and win this duel! Restore the Balance of Chaos!_

The top card of Yuni's deck begins to glow gold also. Yuni draws the card, leaving a trail of light as he adds the glowing card to his hand. Apophis objects, "What is this madness!? Blasphemy! That was a Chaos Draw! How dare you mock the power of Chaos by pretending to wield it!? You disgust me!"

Yuni, sounding surprised, says, "This is no joke. That was an actual Chaos Draw." Yuni then thinks, _But a lot of good it did me. All it gave me was Swap Force. All that card can do is replace a card on my opponent's field._

Yugi exclaims, _That's it! We've got to use it on Yin Force!_

_Why? This card only works if I can first declare a card that is in my opponent's deck, we have no clue about the cards in Apep's deck._

_I've actually been thinking about that. You know that dark aura coming from Yin Force?_

_Yeah, what about it?_

_Haven't you noticed that it spread to Apep when he first played the card?_

_Now that you mention it, you're right. And since that happened he's been acting a lot darker._

_Well that had me thinking, if that card could affect him negatively, then maybe another card could bring him back to being good._

_It all works in theory, but we still don't know what that card's name is._

_I was thinking about that too. Remember what Apep said when he summoned his Imperial Dragon?_

Yuni thinks for a second and then exclaims in his mind, _That's it! For every yin there is a yang! I know what to do now. _Yuni returns his attention to the duel and says, "I'm bringing you back Apep! I activate Swap Force! This card allows me to pick a face up card on your side of the field and switch it with a card of the same type from your deck. I will have you switch your Yin Force for Yang Force!"

Apophis demands, "What is this foolery?" The yin on Apophis' field disappears and is replaced by a yang. Out of the yang emerges a white energy. The energy spreads out and surrounds Apophis' monsters and then him. "What do you hope to accomplish by…"

Yuni asks, "Apep, are you okay?"

Apep answers quietly, "I am now Yuni, I am now."

Yuni exclaims, "Apep! Is it really you? Are you back?"

"Yes Yuni, thanks to you I can think clearly for the first time in years."

"I knew that wasn't really you Apep, I knew you would never actually be evil. What happened to you?"

Apep stops for a second and then says, "I'll tell you what Yuni, let's finish this duel, for old times sake, then I will answer any question you have. Something tells me your about to pull of a master move."

"Okay Apep, let's finish this."

"Before we start, allow me to explain the effect of Yang Force. Instead of supporting dark monsters, it supports light monsters. Instead of preventing destruction by card effects, it prevents destruction by battle and instead of preventing battle damage it prevents effect damage. Now please, continue your move."

"Alright. I switch my Cyber-Tech Magician to attack mode and activate the card Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Time Travel! Since I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, I can advance the turn count by two. That means that my magician has now been on the field for four turns, more than enough to evolve it. Listen now to the chant I recite! Come and bring me victory in this fight! Cyber-Tech Magician evolve and show me your true might!" Cyber-Tech Magician goes through the process of evolution. "I evolve my Cyber-Tech Magician into Temporax, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Time (Dark/Level 9/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 3100)!"

Apep says excitedly, "That's great Yuni. You have taken the card I gave you, and truly made it your own. Not to mention, I can sense this cards connection to Chaos, it is so strong."

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet. Since I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Apprentice to the field (Light/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)!" In a burst of light, Cyber-Tech Magician's female apprentice appears on the field. "Like any good apprentice, Cyber-Tech Apprentice helps her master. She gives all Cyber-Tech Magician monsters I control an extra 500 attack points (Temporax ATK: 4000). Now I activate another spellbook, the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Strength, which gives Temporax an additional 1000 attack points (ATK: 5000)!"

Apep comments, "A formidable foe in deed. But how do you plan on beating me, I still have 3000 life points and you can only do 1500 points of damage."

"I never said I was done. I activate the effect of Temporax, which allows me to activate a Cyber-Tech Spellbook straight from my deck. I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of the Wave Attack! This card allows my Temporax to attack each monster you control, once each. Now go Temporax, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Time, attack both of his monsters with Temporal Burst Wave!" Temporax holds its staff up and unleashes a blast of energy. The energy disperses into a wave that hits both of Apep's monsters (Apep's LP: 0). Apep loses. The duel ends.

Apep looks down towards the ground, and says malevolently, "That's too bad."

Yuni, sounding concerned asks, "Apep, are you okay? Don't tell me with out Yang Force you went back to the way you were before!"

Apep looks up and laughs. "I was just joking with you. Now come here and give me a hug."

Yuni runs over and hugs Apep. Trope announces, "The winner of the duel is Yuni Oha." Trope looks towards Yuni and says, "Thank you. Thank you for returning our Lord to the way he should be."

Yuni looks up at Trope and smiles. He than looks back at Apep and asks, "As much as a thrill as it is to see you again, I'd like to know what happened to you, and why you were stealing souls."

"Yes, of course. I owe you quite an explanation, don't I? Let's see now." Apep pulls out Yuni's card, Another Hope. "It all started with this card, when your father first found it on an archeological expedition."

A flash back begins. Yuni's father and Apep, both dressed in dirty field clothes, are talking. Yuni's father is holding Another Hope. Apep says, "This card is the key to unlimited power! Think of the possibilities. Once I become the Lord of Chaos, I can exploit it. You and I could do anything."

Yuni's father answers sternly, "No Apep. You know of the Prophecy as well as I do. Neither of us were meant to use this card's incredible power. That power is reserved strictly for the Chosen Heroes. Us using it could lead to no good."

Apep responds, "So what then, you give that card to your son, on the off chance that he is one of the Chosen Heroes?"

"Yes actually, that is what I plan to do."

"He's only five years old! He's unable to comprehend the power and the destiny associated with it! Give it to me." At this point a dark aura surrounds Apep. "I will use its power for the better of Humanity and Chaos!"

"No Apep! That's not the way its meant to be! You're letting yourself be controlled by dark desires, shameful for one committed to protecting the Great Balance!"

The darkness around Apep recedes. "You're right. I'm sorry."

The flash back ends. Apep says solemnly, "That was the first time I allowed darkness to take control of me. I guess I should also add, your father used to be a member of the Society of Chaos, but he decided that he wasn't cut out for it, but with the knowledge he learned during that time he knew that you were the Chosen Hero of the Grand Prophecy of Chaos."

Yuni says somberly, "My dad always said that I was destined for great things. I never knew what he meant until now. But what happened after that?"

"For the next several months, I did my best to hold back my dark side. Your dad was a big help with that. But then your parents disappeared. I did my best to stay with you and take care of you, but eventually the temptation grew to strong. All I wanted to do was take your card, and use it for my own desires. Eventually the urge grew to strong, and I could no longer stay with you. That is why I left. Over the next few years I devoted my time to the study of Chaos. With in three years I became the new Lord of Chaos, and I took the ceremonial name of Apophis as my own. Within another three years, I had fallen to the control of my dark desires. I have spent the past several years plotting my grand plan. That is, until I sent out the invitations for the Duel Sanctuary tournament. You know how it goes from there. I am so proud of you Yuni. You not only learned a significant lesson of Chaos, but you used it to free me from myself."

"Thank you Apep."

Apep hands Yuni Another Hope. "Please, take this. I want nothing to do with it."

Yuni gladly takes it. He takes a good look at it, hugs it, and then puts it away in his holo-locket. He then says, "I would like to know a little more about this whole Chaos thing."

"Yes, of course. You deserve to learn something. You see, Chaos is always thought of as a destructive, dark force. But Chaos is actually the universal force that comes from the combination of light and darkness. For you see when light and darkness comes together, what else could be formed than pure, total chaos. What is traditionally known as chaos is actually a disbalance of light and darkness, but it is not always darkness that is more abundant. Consider the Big Bang, the most chaotic event to ever occur in this universe, but it was not a force of darkness and destruction, it was a force of light and creation. Another part of Chaos is Yin and Yang. I assume you are already familiar with this concept?"

"Yes, a little."

"The Laws of Chaos state that nothing is without light or darkness. One may be primarily dark, but there is always a little light, even in the darkest souls. In addition, as you already know, every yin has a complementary yang with an opposite amount of light and darkness. Of course there is one exception to this rule."

"The Hero's Yin-Yang."

"Exactly. The Hero's Yin-Yang holds the maximum amount of light that can be held in a yin-yang. The Hero's Yin holds a nearly as much light as it holds darkness, anymore light and it be a yang. The Hero's Yang holds almost no darkness. Speaking of, would you mind if I confirmed that you are the holder of the Hero's Yang?"

"I don't mind at all. As long as you don't attempt to steal my soul or anything."

Both Yuni and Apep laugh. "Of course not. Now back up a little." Yuni backs away. "Go, Chaos Judgment!" A light appears around Yuni. The light then forms into a yang encompassing Yuni. The yang holds almost all white and only the smallest black dot in the center. "So it is true. Together you and Seto Ossius form the Hero's Yin-Yang. You are the Chosen Hero."

"But what does that really mean?"

"It means that you are destined to save the Balance of Chaos, and something tells me it is greater than even what you have just done."

Yuni looks deep in thought. "Okay, one last question."

"Yes Yuni?"

"Do you know what happened to my parents?"

Apep sighs. "I wish I did Yuni. I tried searching myself in my early years as Lord of Chaos, but I was soon distracted." Yuni looks disappointed. "I promise you Yuni, I will do anything in my power to figure out what happened to them. I will not stop until I have an answer for you."

"Thank you."

Apep's face lights up. "Hey Yuni, I have an idea. I want to show you something. Please, follow me." Apep walks into the next room and Yuni follows.

In the next room, Apep is standing in front of two large double doors. "In the next room is a sacred artifact. So important to the Society of Chaos that only the most trusted outsiders have seen it, and I want you to see it. It is the Heart of Chaos. Through that artifact, which comes from the true Lord of Chaos in the Chaos Realm, every Lord of Chaos has gained their powers over Chaos." Apep opens the doors. "I give you the…" inside the room there is nothing but an empty pedestal. "The Heart of Chaos is gone! Lux, Nox, report immediately!"

Lux and Nox appear in the room. They both say at once, "Yes my Lord."

"The Heart of Chaos has been stolen! Fan out and search the grounds! We must find it!"

Yuni asks, "How bad is this?"

"It's very bad, but do not worry. It is a problem for the Society of Chaos to solve. Not for you to worry about. I have an idea though, why don't I return all the souls I took." Apep snaps his fingers and a light flashes. "I just returned all the souls and transported everyone to their homes, where they will forget that anything weird ever happened. Well, everyone except two."

A voice shouts out from behind, "Yuni!"

Yuni turns around to see Tori and Brutus running at him. Tori hugs him and says, "I'm so glad to see you again, I thought I would never again."

Brutus now catching up bear hugs the two and picks them up. He then looks to the side and sees Apep. He drops Yuni and Tori and says angrily, "You're that no good Apophis!" Brutus raises his fists. "Why I otta-!"

Yuni shouts, "Brutus, no! This is Apep!"

Tori says, confused, "You're telling me that Apophis, the fiend that stole our souls, is your childhood friend!"

Apep bows his head in sorrow. "I am truly sorry about that. My dark emotions were in control of me."

Brutus and Tori look at Yuni and Yuni says, "It's true, but he's okay now. Apep is back to his old self."

Brutus says, "Okay, but I'm keeping my eyes on you."

Apep says, "I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but with the Chaos Heart missing, I have some serious business to attend to. My private yacht will transport you three home."

* * *

Yuni, Brutus, and Tori are all standing against the railing of Apep's yacht, looking out at sea. Yuni thinks, _I'm so glad this is all over with. Maybe now my life can go back to normal._

Yugi says, _I wouldn't count on that. Think about what Apep said about the Grand Prophecy of Chaos._

_Yeah, I guess so._

_By the way Yuni, I'm proud of you._

_Why?_

_Back in that duel. You trusted in the Heart of the Cards, and because of it you turned that duel around._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone. The Heart of the Cards didn't do anything. That was the power of Chaos._

_Think of it however you want, but I assure you, you were only able to pull that off because you first believed in the Heart of the Cards._

_Whatever. Speaking of Chaos though, I wonder what happened to the Heart of Chaos._

_I couldn't tell you. But, on the original topic, I can assure you from experience, your life will never be the same._

* * *

A dimly lit room is showed. In the back of the room is the silhouette of a person. The mysterious man, with a very familiar voice, says, "And so in this game of chess we all call life, the white king has just defeated the black rook." The man holds up a heart-shaped crystal, with a vortex of white and black swirling around inside of it. "But it does not matter, for with this Chaos Heart my rise to my former power begins. Soon it will be checkmate for Yuni. Time to prepare the Knights." The figure steps out of the shadows and he is revealed to be none other than Otto.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed season one. Make sure to find season two, Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 2: Descent of Darkness.**

**Feedback is welcomed.**


End file.
